Tears In Heaven
by LoveHurtsLife
Summary: After being in a horrible bus accident and having severe amnesia, a teen finds herself in heaven, or at least she thinks it is, when it's actually the Grand Line! SanjxOC and ZoroxOC! Alternative Universe! Full summary inside
1. Perfect Morning

**So...my friends decide that I have to do I rewrite of LATSH (Luna and the Straw Hats), why? They say it was lame, now that I think of it, I wanna do a rewrite of it all. Original characters from the first three parts are in this, and of course, Luna'll be here too!**

**Title: Tears in Heaven  
****Summary: After being in a horrible bus accident and having severe amnesia, a teen finds herself in heaven, or at least she thinks it is, when it's actually the Grand Line! And so, she spends her time with the crew, regaining her memory bit by bit. Soon enough, two men start to eye her, stricking a bet, Sanji and Zoro end up trying to coax their newest crew member into their arms and possibly their beds! She can't get too comfy, even thoug she's in "heaven", she has to chose whether to live or die when a guardian angel pops up. What will she pick? Read to find a journey of mystery, angst, romance, and a dash of humor is what awaits in this tale. SanjixOC and ZoroxOC! Alternative Universe  
Rating: T**

* * *

Chapter 1: Perfect Morning

Today was a normal day for a sophomore from La Mesa High School **(note, a made up school, there's no La Mesa in Redding).** A sixteen year old girl ran from the stairs, she tripped on the last step before landing in front of the bus stop. She managed to get up, her black hair that was waist length with purple streaks swayed as she swayed a bit too while fixing her white blouse and blue, boot-cut jeans. Her messenger bag was dark blue, filled with her school supplies. Fixing herself again, she spotted a group of three other sophomores having a conversation.

"H-hey, guys!" Luna, our protagonist, called out to her three friends. They turned ot her.

Another girl at the age of 16 was her doppelganger, look-a-like friend but she dressed differently. She wore a red jacket, covering her shirt, and normal jeans. Her black hair had light and dark blue streaks in it, so people could tell them apart. A Naruto head band was attached to her head, she got it at the latest anime expo. Sleepily, Chehero** (her real name is Maria)** greeted,"Morning..."

Then, there was a boy at the age of 17, his blond hair was long, making him look like a hippie from San Fransisco. Ricard was his name, an exchange student from London, England. Even though his mother was Irish and his father was Italian, he carried the sexy British accent,"Hullo, love."

Finally, another boy that was 16 was the last of the group to greet her. It was pretty cold that morning, so he merely wore a long coat, this gave him the appearanceas a homeless person. "Luna...it's Tuesday, I like you, wanna date?"

"No." she replied, the bus suddenly came in from hte morning fog. "C'mon, before we're late."

Quickly, the four teens were the first to board the bus, amazingly, they were theonly ones. Luna looked around, every seat was empty, except the bus driver's own seat. She asked him,"Sir, where's-"

"All the other kids? You tell me." he murmured, closing the bus doors. Taking the mic, he spoke into it,"Next stop, La Mesa High School."

"Pretty quiet, mate." Richie commented he stared out the window. "Never seen Reddingso foggy."

"It's never been foggy." explained Matt, who've lived there his whole life. "Well, foggy in the city, our school is nowhere near the lake."

It was a pretty quiet bus ride to their school, Luna slowly reached into her back pocket to pull out her school I.D., it was a normal picture of her, her name was on the bottom of the card, just above her I.D. numbers, and then the school logo. A lobo's head was there, staring up at her, the words 'La Mesa Lobos' was written around it. She stared contently as it was placed in her wallet again within several minutes. It started to rain as they passed the homes, thunder roared miles behind.

"Ah, damn rain." the old driver murmured softly as he squinted out, looking at the road. "Damnit!"

"Man, it's coming down pretty fast." Matt commented, Chehero nodded while texting a friend on her blackjack **(real awesome phone).**Lightning struckagain, and the driver flinched when he started to drive over a bridge that stood above the lake. The bus started to pick up speed so suddenly, that it made Richie to wake up and fall over in his seat. "OI! Driver, what's up?!"

"Sir?" Chehero called out since they were at the back of the bus while pocketing her phone. "Mister, we're going to fast, maybe you can just stop or something?"

Richie managed to get up and walk steadily over to the bus driver, then placing his hand on his shoulder. The teen flinched back as he saw the man's eyes, they were rolled back, his mouth foaming. He exclaimed with a swear,"Oh, shit, the old geezer's had a bloody heart attack...bloody hell, his foot's on the gas!"

"Well, then take it off!" Luna yelled, clutching to the seat in front of her. Richie quickly unbuckled the driver's seat belt and then shoved him to the ground, instantly getting in the seat and taking over. "Matt, how long's the bridge?"

"About two miles, we're only half way!" he shouted as Richie tried to control the bus, which swurved left and right. **"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG, DIDN'T YOU DRIVE TROLLEYSIN ENGLAND OR SOMETHING?!"**

"Shit, there's fucking ice on the road, how about you drive?" Richie spat back, trying to steer. He dragged the wheel counter clockwise, but he did it too roughly, causing the school bus to make a sharp turn to the left, towards the bridge's wall. His footpounded madly on the brakes, no anvil. The ice was slippery, and this action made the bus go even faster, then eventually, it made it smash into the wall and into the air. During it's free fall, Richie reached into his coat and pulled out a necklace, a necklace with a cross. He had it between his hand as he leptfor the back, shouting a prayer,"God have mercy upon us, protect us, and let us live!..._Our father, who art in heaven!"_

"Richie, this isn't a good time to be praying!" Luna shouted as he banged his foot to kick open an emergency door. "Great, we'll climb through here when we reach the water."

_"Thy kingdom come..."_

The bus suddenly landed in the lake with an almighty splash and started to sink fast. Water poured in as Chehero and Matt made their way out, fallowed by Richie.

_"As we forgive those who trespass against us."_

Luna was last to go, she slowly walked in the frigid water, teeth chattering, but then, her messenger bag was caught in the door's handle. She desperately tried to get free, her efforts done in vain were pointless. "Help me!"

**_"AMEN!"_** she heard Richie yell from a distance, the bus started to drag her down, under the surface. She tried her best to swim, but sank faster than the Titanic. Desperately, she clawed up, as if trying to reach a ledge of any sort. Air started to escape her lungs and through her nostrils and mouth. The water's pressure started to crush against her, her feet kicked against the door frame, attempting to free herself. She felt a firm hand clutch around hers. Through the dim surface, she saw Richie, who suddenly pressed his lips against hers, blowing air into her mouth before attempting to help free her.

A few seconds passed, and the two teens were out of air, their lives were now passing into God's hands...for Luna, actually. Richie brought his head to eye-level with hers, as if to say sorry to her, then suddenly her reached into his shirt, only to drag out the necklace. He tore it from his neck and handed it to her in her hands before leaving her in the murky lake.

Her mind started scream_,"Richie, don't leave me!"_

He turned his head to get the last glance at her, there was 30 feet left before he broke through the surface, and then five feet between him and Luna. They stared at each other for a split second, then, he abandoned her. Luna shook her head, unbelievable!

_"No, this can't be happening, for God's sake, you're the son of a priest, help me!" _Luna screamed again, the water started to get to her head, literally, as his form disappeared. She started choking, squirming, gasping in the liquid, then, her lung were completely full of water. It was too much, she had to let go, let go of everything. She was abandoned, left alone to die in a watery grave. A few seconds in the dark had already taken control of her soul, not wanting to let her free.

_"God, send me an angel, for I hope to join you in heaven."_ she thought quietly in her head.

Slowly, her eyes rolled back, the last bubble full of air passed through her lips, slowly making its way to the surface. The cross that Richie had given her was what she held tightly, or at least used to. After a few minutes, another hand, strong but firmer than Richie's, started to pull her up.

The man slowly dragged her to the surface, as he gasped for air, he panted heavily while sarcastically saying,"What a perfect morning to save girls."

* * *

**So, there's a reason why Richie was calling out a prayer, here's a small explanation:**

**As Luna said earlier, Richie is the son of a priest. He was born in Liverpool, England; his father was a priest from Vatican City, Rome while his mother was from Dublin, Ireland. At the age of 15, he moved from London, England to Redding, California. With an open space at a Catholic church, his father filled it in. The first friend he made was Luna, he plays a crucial role in the story later on.**

**Expect updates, I use fan fics as practice. **

**...and yes, if you guessed, Tears in Heaven is a song by Eric Clapton. You'll find out later if you read on and review.**


	2. Each Photograph

**Whee! Chappie two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did, Sanji'll be the only character.**

**  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Each Photograph...

A white light shined on the drenched body, five people huddled around it on their deck. Their blond chef was preforming CPR, his hands on her chest, he pressed hard.

"C'mon, wake up." he tried to encourage the body. "C'mon."

"She's dead." a girl with red hair said hopelessly. "Just-"

"I'll say she's dead when I say she is!" he lashed out at her, the body started to cough out water. Her eyes shot open as she gasped for air, she stared blankly at the man, who was able to crank out a smile. "Oh my god, you're alive. Get her a blanket-"

"You can't order me around." the man with three swords and green hair scoffed at him, arms folded.

"NOW! You, boil up some water." the man instructed, two of them from the group hurried off. Luna continued to stare at him, she placed a wet, shaking hand on his cheek. "You alright, love?"

Luna's chest heaved slightly as she managed to choke out,"Richard, I thought you left me for good, thank God." Her other arm reached out to his neck and embraced him tightly. A blanket was tossed to him and he wrapped it around her, she gave a slight shiver and then suddenly passed out in his arms. Carefully, he carried her bridal style to the women's cabin as their captain in the straw hat fallowed suit. Their red haired navigator decided to help as their first mate started climbing back up to the crow's nest for a nap. Finally, their marksman came along carrying a tub of hot water.

The moment he placed the tub of hot water down, she woke up again, this time sitting up and stretching her arms and yawning loudly, a warm smile was across her face as she stared at the blond chef, who stared at her with slight concern in his eyes.

"So...who're you?" she asked, her attitude and appearance in her eyes were completely different from earlier, a cheery look played across her face. "And where am I?"

"Why, my sweetest-" started the man with a cigarette, only to be flung out of his seat by his captain, who smiled,"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and you're on the Going Merry, the guy on the floor's Sanji our chef, Usopp over there is our marksman, and the navigator is Nami."

"That makes you captain then, right?" Luna asked, he gave an enthusiastic nod. "And I'm on a ship."

"Actually, you're on a pirate ship." Usopp proudly said. "My ship, really, I made Luffy our temporary captain."

"...liar." she frowned a bit. "It's captain, first mate, second mate and so on on ships. There's no two captains."

"Aw, she looked through me!" the marksman cried as he got to his knees to sulk. Nami, the red haired lady, finally spoke,"Ignore those idiots, so...what's your name?"

"...name?" Luna cluelessly questioned, Nami gave an alarmed look as they stared at her wide-eyed.

"You mean you don't know who you are?!" Sanji, who had got up to his feet, he sat down on his seat, she gave an uneasy nod. He shuffled through his pockets until he pulled out a green wallet with a chain that had the Levi's logo on it. "This might help."

"W-where'd you get that?" he handed her the wallet.

"It was sticking out of your back pocket." he explained briefly as she opened it. Her school ID. showing her picture, school, and name "Luna Morgan", she stared at it for a long time. A sophomore at La Mesa High School, where's the high school? What or where's the Grand Line? Why is she here? More importantly, who was this Luna Morgan, the girl she is? Was she an honest person? A horrid bitch? A love able gal? What? These type of questions flooded her mind. "I guess it would be better if you rested, I'll make you some tea, if that's alright."

"Sure." Luna nodded, Sanji pulled on the other men's collars out the door and closed it from behind, leaving only Nami with her in the room. "Nami, is it? Right, so how'd I end up here?"

The navigator started to speak,"Well, it's kind of weird, you know. It's not everyday you see a teen passed out on the helm, we just went through a terrible hurricane. After I got the Merry Go, our ship, out, you were pulled out of the water by Sanji-kun. You had a messenger bag across your shoulder that time, here." She pulled out a navy blue school bag, which was amazing dry, despite the fact that the owner was drenched to the bone withsea water. Luna heaved it onto the side of her bed and unzipped it; inside were three binders, four note books, pens and pencils, a journal, a newspaper, and finally, two yearbooks. "I guess I'll talk later, I have to steer this ship." And with that, the navigator left the room

Luna picked up the large binder out of the three and stared at the front cover, a picture of three teens and herself posing at the camera throwing the peace signs were smiling, she stood between two guys, both arms draping over their shoulders. Another photograph had her riding a large, handsome, gray horse with a girl sitting behind her. Last, there was a family picture, the mom had long black hair and silver eyes while the father had blackish/brownish shoulder length hair and green eyes, the girl from the second photo sat on a chair while Luna was standing in between her parents. Luna opened the teal colored binder. A class schedule was tapped to the back of the front cover:

_Period 1: Algebra Enriched  
Period 2: Advanced Sience  
Brunch  
Period 3: Advanced Band (elective)  
Period 4: History  
Lunch  
Period 5: English  
Period 6: Gym_

There were side notes scribbled on the margin:

_Science teacher looks like Dr. Chase from House. _**(truth be told, he does)**  
_History teacher's over friendly, major klutz.  
Math teacher gives too much shitty homework._

At the bottom of the page were other schedules:

_Anime Club: Lunch, Fridays  
Jazz Band: Mornings, brunch, everyday_

That was a lot of stuff, to tell the truth, Luna asked herself how she even managed to survive the day and keep up with classes! Luna saw a small notebook inside the 3 inch rings, she flipped through it, dates, assignments, they were written inside. Perhaps she used it to remind herself what homework she had. Lost in thoughts, she barely noticed the door open quietly, Sanjicame in witha pot of tea and two cups, it seems that he would have a long chat with her over tea.

"Perfect morning, huh, Luna-chan." Sanji casually said, pouring the black liquid into the first cup. "You're lucky I saved you."

"...you're a lady's man, aren't you?" she asked, taking the cup with the freshly brewed tea and taking a sip. "That's pretty good."

"Only the finest tea for the finest girls." he smiled from her compliment as he poured some for himself. She flipped through her binder, only to see test scores, most of them were A's. "You're pretty smart, you know." Clearly he was looking through her stuff too, but only at the things she was looking at currently. Slowly, his eye(s) would wander off, off to the newspaper that was at her feet, he picked it up. It was old, and worn out, but the pages were clean enough to distinguish the words. "Don't you remember anything? A friend, family member, anyone?"

"No."

"Then who's Richard?"

_"Richard?"_ she repeated his words, that name sounded familiar. Richard, Richard, her father? Her brother? Her uncle? Her friend? Maybe even boyfriend? She doesn't know, but the sound of that name made her feel that she was with that person. "Did I-?"

"The moment you woke up, you told me,_'Richard, I thought you left me for good, thank God'_. And then passed out, unfortunately, I'm not Richard." there was another moment of silence, this Richard guy, did he save her from something? What did he look like? Clearly he had to look like Sanjiif she mistaken the two of them. She must find out who he is, along with herself. These people don't know aything about her, but they seem friendly enough to help, especially that Sanji. Oh, questions, too many to flood her mind, fill the room, sink the Merry Go.

Slowly, Luna moved her legs to the edge of the bed and got up; she cracked her back before giving out a small yawn. A walk might clear her mind a bit, maybe she'll talk to the others before returning to her studies of searching through her bag. Sanjiclosely fallowed, the tray withthe cups and tea pot in his hand, and opened the door for her with his free hand. Thanking him, she went outside first, only to jump backwards as Luffysprinted madly passed her with Usopp hot on his trail, screaming,"THAT WAS MY DRINK!"

"It didn't have your name on it!" Luffy replied over his shoulder, looking back, he saw Luna walking over to the railing and Sanji heading over to the kitchen. He stretched his arm backwards, clutched the rail, and rocketed over to Luna's side, earning a frightened yelp from her.

"Y-you just, y-y-your arm...what the hell a-a-are y-you?!" she stuttered, Luffy gave that famous smile as he grabbed his gums and pulled it back.

"I'm a rubber man, I ate the Gumo Gumo no Mi." Luffyexplained, his gum snapping back to his mouth.

"Gumo Gumo no?" it must be Japanese.

"Gum Gum Fruit." explained the marksman from a distance. "A devil fruit, anyone who eats it gets a special power, but they'd never be able to swim, you'll sink like an anchor."

"Anchor...do people in this world eat this devil-?" she started, the sound of Sanji's voice calling out from the kitchen was heard. Immediately, Luffy went into a dead sprint into the kitchen on the deck above them.

"OI, CRAP-KID, NO EATING! Ah, Nami-swan, a seat reserved for you...and where's Luna-chwan?"

Usopp lead her up the stairs and into the first door; already, Luffy was sitting, eating his fill, Namiwas arguing with Zoro about where they were going and how bad his sense of direction is, Usopp was fighting his captain over the last piece of steak, Sanji was lighting a new cigarette, this, this entire scene made something click in her mind. It was like a scene, a scene from a meal during lunch. She tilted her head slightly, eyebrows contracted, and concentrated on that one memory.

The entire kitchen of the Going Merry was extended to the size of a cafateria, more tables were set in it, other teens sat in the chairs, like a typical lunch scene at a high school. A group of four sophomores were sitting at the table in front of her, among them was herself. She was talking to a blond haired guy, who listened intently on what she said and then laughed along with her. There were two more teens sitting with them, they got out of their chairs; the black haired teen went behind the blond guy while the girl with blue streaks in her hair went behind Luna.

Immediately, out of the element of surprise, they pushed the couple together, forcing them into a kiss. Before they could finish it, Luna's mind was switched back to the present scene, a hand was on her shoulder; it was Sanji, he looked a bit concerned, asking,"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Luna lied to him, wanting to keep that memory of her first kiss as a secret, her past self would've done the same. As she sat next to Zoro, he caught a whiff of her hair, then nearly gaged.

"Not to be rude, but when was the last time you took a shower?" Zoro asked, eye twitching. "You smell like gasoline-"

"Marimo, don't insult her, I think she smells perfectly fine!" argued Sanji, Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Urgh, don't you know personal hygine?!" Usopp said, covering his nose. "I can smell her all the way from here!" **(note, he's at the end of the other side)**

"...(sniff)...dear lord, like a wet dog." murmured Sanji, who had just faced the truth. "There's a bathroom through the storage room, you can use it later."

The thought of showering now was a good idea, might as well do it now. Getting up, she left them, behind her came, of course, Sanji. She gave a slight blush before she opened the bathroom door,"Uh...I may have lost my memory, but I know how to take a shower...by myself." she added.

Sanji sulked away animestyle witha towel trailing behind him, was he honestly going to bathe withher? Golly, he only knew her for exactly five minutes and already he wants her. Were all men like this? Anyway, Luna opened the door, muttering,"Pervert." under her breath; there was a tub in front of her, a sink to the left, and a toilet to the right, overall, it was a pretty small space. You couldn't blame the designer, though, the Merry Go had enough room for this size of a bathroom.

She saw the shower's nobs, and turned the hot and cold labeled ones at the same time, warm water flowed from the faucet; before removing her clothes, she locked the door just in case, a groan of disappointment was heard on the other side. Really...After taking off her clothes, she noticed a necklace around her neck, its pendant was a silver cross; she took it off to examine it closely. An etching on the back formed the name "Richard King", this could mean that this Richard might be religious or so. After staring at it for like an eternity, examining the width and length, there was a knock on the door.

"Luna-chan?"

_"Damn, it's the perverted man."_ she thought.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Would you want me to wash your clothes for you while you're bathing?"

"Sure."

"...I need to have your clothes, can I come in?"

"No, but here." in a flash, Luna opened the door, through her clothes out, and then slammed it, panting a bit. Sanjistood there with her shirt on his head. "There, you could do that-"

"But I need water to wash it." great, another excuse.

"Can't you just fetch it outside?"

"...no, Luffy broke the pump."

"Okay...if, if, if I let you in, I take a shower, but you can't stare." what a stupid bargain, but this was the best she had. There was silence before Sanji replied.

"How can I not help but stare at a godess such as you? Unless you let me in, it is the same as inviting me to bathe with you. For I'll abandon your laundry and wash you instead."

"EH?!" Luna cried. "Are you hitting on me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Urgh, you never give up." she groaned before stepping into the tub. The way she said that sentence felt familiar, like she's told that a million times to somebody. _"Urgh, Matt, you never give up."_she repeated while placing shampoo in her hair. Yes, that saying, but where'd the _Matt _come from? Perhaps he's another friend like Richard, instead, he had the personality of Sanji. Perverted, yet respectful towards women. Then an idea popped in her head, the year book! There were two year books in her bag, clearly there had to be pictures and names in it, including Richard and Matt.

Maybe after bathing, she'll look them up, but for now, she has to rinse her hair and start soaping her skin. The door suddenly crept open, and at the crack, she saw Sanji peeking through. A frightened yelp, then she grabbed the nearest towel to cover herself, yelling,"What the hell?!"

"...you forgot to lock the door." he pointed at the lock, her eye twitched in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Don't you know what you're doing is sexual harassment?!"

"Hey, I saved your life, so pay me back." Sanji argued playfully, a single thought ran through he head, did he want to bathe with her? On the other hand, she had to admit, he was kinda cute, either she was emotionally or sexually attracted to him, it didn't matter. The point was that another part of her brain actually wanted him to...you know.

"So...can I bathe with you?"

Bingo.

"No, I'm already done." she made up an excuse, and at the same time fighting the urge to say yes. He frowned as he placed her fresh, clean clothes on the toilet seat and then shut the door. "How'd you-"

"Don't ask." came his muffled voice. She turned off the water and started to dry herself, along with the silver cross on her chest, and then placed her clothes on. Hair still wet, but not totally drenched, she went outside to see Sanji sitting against the wall, smoking. "Are you sure you don't want to-"

"Never." Luna firmly said as he got up and went to the kitchen as she headed off to the women's cabin, her stuff were still laid out on the bed. She reached for the year book saying:

"La Mesa High School, 2006-2007"

And then, hoping to find this Richard King and Matt, she started to look through each photograph...

* * *

**You know, this reminded me, I need to get myself my school year book!**

**(drives off)**

**Oh, and in my part, I really think Luna's both emotionally and sexually attracted to Sanji, but not to a point of where they're alone, and...yeah. **


	3. Are Worth a Thousand Words

****

**Disclaimmer: I don't own One Piece**

Lookie, chappie three, downloaded during school hours. Don't ask how I did it when the teacher came by, like, 50 times.

* * *

Chapter 3: ...Are Worth a Thousand Words

Luna flipped through it all, each year was divided into four to three teams with over 120 students in each. The freshmen had four teams called the Renegades, Navigators, Knights, and Pioneers. The sophomores had four teams called the Revolution, Priveteers, Trail Blazers, and the Crusaders. Only these two years caught her interest, she saw her freshmen year first, a Knight. Their pictures were labeled with their names, a standard year book of course. She flipped through the pages, then saw hte name Richard King; the picture above was his face, a 15 year old boy with gray eyes and long blond hair, how can his possibly look like Sanji? He looks like, like, darn, she couldn't think of anything to compare him with. Anyway, there were side notes near his name:

_"Forein Exchange Student From London, England. Son of Paul King, Father of Shepered of the Hill."_

Oddly, he was the only kid with a side note on the page, perhaps he was important, like a celebrity or something. She turned the page, another person she was meant to look up, Matthew Scott. He was around 15 like Richie, only with shoulder length hair that was raven colored and green eyes. Another little side note was there:

_"La Mesa's Band Manager."_

Next to Matt's picture was a girl named Maria Stephan, who looked strangely like her, only with black hair and blue streaks. She was the same girl Luna saw on her binder. Great, she found out about her friends, a band manager, an exchange student, and a random girl. She grabbed her binder and stared at the photo of her friends posing at the camera.

"Hey, hey, guys, over here!" called out a photographer in her mind, his voice was calm, she could remember his tone completely. Four teens, Matt, Luna, Maria, and Richard, came over to the wall and posed, Luna had her arms around Matt and Richard. "Count to three, say peace out, right?...1...2...3!"

"Peace out!" the four said in unison, throwing the peace sign at the camera. They were acting like hippies...it was a 60's Day at their school. The lights flashed in her eyes, Luna found herself smiling at that fond memory. They really were her friends. She flipped through the pages some more, happier and even more hysterical events returned to her, most of them ended up with her laughing so hard, that she started to cry.

Eventually, she looked in the other year book:

_"La Mesa High School, 2007-2008."_

This was her sophomore year, and she found herself in the Crusaders team. For once, she had a side note near her name:

_"Daughter of the Late Mitch Morgan, Founder of Morgan Ranch. See last page."_

Like the instruction said, she turned to the last page. There was a picture of a statue of a black horse rearing in the school's main hall, a small golden plaque was nailed to the base, the writing etched onto it said:

_In Memory of Mitch Morgan and Mary Ann Morgan, who contributed their lives to La Mesa High School._

_1980-2007_

Mitch was her father, Mary Ann was her mother; both died around her sophomore year, but how did they die? And why was there a stuatue at the school, what did they do? Another picture on the other page was a family photo of the Morgans, along with a large gray horse standing on the side:

_From Left to Right:  
Mitch Morgan, Mary Ann Morgan, Luna Morgan, Samantha Morgan, and the Morgan's pet horse, Sirius_

She stared at it longer than the other pictures she'd seen, waiting for a memory to click back in her head, but nothing. No matter how long she stared at the family portrait, nothing came back, like they never existed in her life. Giving a sigh, she stared at the clock; 6 o'clock at night, four hours she's spent in the room and no one came to check on her. It wasn't that she didn't want them to talk to her, the quietness had helped her regain fragments of her memories. Matthew Scott, Richard King, and Maria Stephan, three of her friends; Mitch Morgan, Mary Ann Morgan, and Samantha Morgan, her family.

_"No, these pictures aren't enough, I need to talk to either of them."_ Luna thought. _"At least one of them has to be with me...to explain everything-"_

"Luna-chwwwwaaaaaan..." came a swooning voice, the owner came waltzing inside. "Do you need anything to satisfy your needs? I had tended to Nami-swan's, but now my attention is on you, my little French lunar flower-"

"What makes you think I'm French?" Luna asked, he paused.

"Are you offended?" Sanji said, ending the waltz. "Your name is French for moon, so I thought...never mind, I'll just leave you be..."

"W-wait!" Luna called out to him before he sulked away, he immediately zipped to her side.

"Something off?" Sanji asked though knowing the answer, of course there's something off! She was just thinking about her family and why she can't remember them.

"I know who my friends are, I just don't know about my family and myself though. It's good to know who's who, but I just don't know who the Morgans are." Luna frowned, she felt him wrap his arm around her and pull her close to him from the bed. Blushing slightly, her stomach did somersaults as he lifted her from the bed to hug her. "Sanji-"

"How about you just rest for a while?" Sanji suggested, as if he was trying to get her out of the room. "You hadn't breathed fresh air for four hours-"

"...alright, but I'm this thing with me." Luna said, taking the small binder, but then he gently grabbed it while saying,"Uh, between you and me, I keep my porn stuff here, I just snuck it in your bag to hide it from the guys, please understand me."

Porn?! Well, now that she thought of it, it did make a lot sense. A sailor out at sea might not see a woman for months, he must be one of those men. Or, as a second thought, he must be hiding something from her, like something she shouldn't see...no, that'd lead back to porn. Again, this was going in pointless circles, what if it was something besides porn, like a key to her past? Knowing Sanji, though, he might be telling the truth since she remembered the bath scene. Luna let go of the binder, allowing him to take it in his hands, agreeing to her final decision,"I understand."

"Just in case." Sanji said coolly as he started to leave her, a newspaper was tucked away in his back pocket. "By the way, Luffy needs to speak to you."

"Can't he just come down here?" Luna caught up to him and stood above him a couple steps on the stairs.

"No, he's just a lazy ass." he replied. "He's sitting at the figurehead."

Giving a small nod saying 'yes', she opened the door above their heads and left it open for him while walking off. When he heard her shut the door of the storage room, he opened the binder to look through its contents and frowned at the pictures. Earlier, when he was searching through Luna's bag for any clothes, and panties for his own personal collection, and stumbled over this binder; the things he saw were those from a nightmare. The chef couldn't believe why Luna would carry this around, but now she has no clue what it was.

The newspaper in his back pocket. It was connected to the pictures in the binder. This wasn't like him, stealing a girl's personal affects (panties don't count, though) and lying to her; ungentleman like. Closing it, he went though the threshold, closed it, and then out on deck to see that Usopp was entertaining Luna with his tall tales. Slowly, not to draw attention to himself, he made his way to the kitchen. He found Nami helping herself to one of Sanji's exotic drinks as he went to a locked shelf and unlocked it with a key.

"What're you hiding? Porn..._again_?" Nami asked, the chef paused and turned bright red as he paused, the binder was halfway in the cabinet.

"Wha-?"

"I broke in that once, don't blame a cat for her curiosity." she shrugged innocently. "No, really, I saw that in Luna's bag, what's inside it that you don't want her to know?"

Sanji held his arm up to contemplate weather he should tell her what he saw or not. If he did, she might keep it a secret, but then there's the risk of her telling it to Luna on accident...no, she's not as stupid as Luffy, given the fact that her IQ is larger than any of the crew's. If he didn't, she'll find out eventually and still would tell Luna the horrid truth. Oh, either way, it'll both end up bad. Quickly, in one breath he explained,"So Luna-chan goes to bathe and asks me to laundry her clothes, I look in her bag and this binder accidentally opened, I search through it and the newspaper so now I decide to hide it, there...nothing to it."

"Go back to the part where you do _not_ mention _why_ you're hiding it from her."

"I skipped it?" Sanji asked, shoving the two items into the cabinet and locking it. "Allow me to just say this: A photograph is worth a thousand words, only, this thing's got a hell of a lot more than one photograph that can traumatize her completely, just make sure you don't tell Luna-chan about this, please."

She sighed,"It must be something important, but fine, I'll keep that secret to the grave...now that'll be 1,000 beli, or I'll just dump this bucket of words on her now. As you said, a photograph is worth a thousand words."

* * *

**Omg, I wonder what's in that binder...no, really, I wonder.**


	4. Right Here, Right Now

**Disclaimmer: I don't own One Piece**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Right Here. Right Now.

The captain sat peacefully on the figurehead, only to be bothered by his new crew member, Luna. "Eh? Hey, Luna are we eating again?"

"No, Sanji said you called for me." she responded. "What was it?"

"He did? I hadn't seen him since...the last time I ate."

Fishy, very fishy. Lifting an eyebrow, sensing that the blond chef lied, and saying,"Oh.", she started off. Just before she had a chance to take a step back, though, the captain suddenly said,"Be part of my nakama."

"N-naka-wha?" Luna paused in her movements, her bare feet brushing against the wood.

"Nakama, friend." he turned and gave her a smile. "The crew."

And so then, reader, guessed what Luna did. She actually joined hth crew. You wouldn't blame her though, there's nearly nothing to do and nowhere to go when you're out on sea. Surrounded by the ocean, a teen would do just about anything to keep the boredom at bay, even if it did mean you'd join a group of merry pirates who are under the command of Luffy. Perhaps Sanji wasn't lying, given the fact that she was asked to be part of the crew.

"Sure, I'll join."

"Then what can you do?"

What can she do? Damnit, she's had amnesia and know he expects her to know what she did. While contemplating on what she could do for the crew tha can help, there were distant booms from a kilometer away. Ducking out of instinct, she watched Luffy jumped up and inflated himself to be some sort of giant balloon, yelling,"**Gomu Gomu no Fuusen**!"

The canon balls bounced off his chest and out into the distance, making a nearby ship explode. Nami came out from her cabin, shouted,"Luffy, what the hell are you-?"

She saw what Luffy saw: a fleet, an armada. With quick movements, she alerted Usopp who was in the storage room and Sanji, who was still in the kitchen. Immediately, the two climbed up to the yard arm on the mast and ajusted the sails while Nami ran to the kitchen to steer. Zoro suddenly leeaped down from the crow's nest and gave a sleepy yawn next to Luna,"Is the noise really necessary?"

"Just who the hell are they?!" she asked, her tone half spooked out.

"Don't tell me you never saw them."

"Never saw them?! Dude, I had amnesia, how can I possibly know who they are?!"

"Fine." Zoro sighed, taking one of his swords out from its scabbard. "Those are the Marines, the Governments soldiers. They're out to kill Luffy since he got a bounty."

"Bounty?" she repeated, he gave a nod. "Why?"

"They're just like that for us pirates."

"P-pirates?"

"Urgh, you ask too many questions. I'll explain later, talk to Nami, we'll handle these bastards."

Making a mad sprint for the kitchen door, which flew open and slammed her head. Luna stumbled a bit as she tried to move forward, but whoever did that must've been in a hurry and ran into her. Eyes dizzy, and the ship started to rock unexpectedly...or was it just her head, gah, either way, her consciousness was drifted away.

"Holy crap, sorry!" she heard the voice yell, th canons became louder, indicating that their enemies were gaining speed. "There, that-!"

Before the person could finish their sentence, Luna was out cold. There she laid on the floor, no one noticed during the commotion. The feeling of wood under her body was suddenly switched to some sort of soft bed. A hand took hers, as if to pull her out of a dream, and then stroked her palm softly. The canons, the yells, the gun shots, they were no more. It took Luna a second to realize tht she'd been asleep most of the time, the sky was darker than earlier.

"Hey, hey, Luna." spoke the hand's owner with a British accent, her eyes fluttered open; a blond man was at the bed side. He gave a broad smile, he was waiting for her to awaken. "You're alive, thank God."

Luna stayed silent, the bed sheets weren't from Nami's room; they were white and softer, and the pillows were more bigger. The room was white too, the windows had the curtains drawn, allowing moon light to enter the room. Her clothes were changed to some sort of gown, white with blue spots. To conclude her observations, she was at a hospital. A table on her left side had get well cards and several balloons, along with candy. Back to the blond man though, he wore a white shirt and blue jeans, a cross dangled from his necklace as he was leaning over next to Luna.

"S-sanji?" she asked weakly, he frowned, she wanted to sit up, but her arms and back were weaker than her voice.

"It's not Sanji." he said softly as he held her down a bit. "The bus ride must've did some to your head..."

"W-what ride?"

"No, no, it's nothing." he shuffled around his pockets, then suddenly pulled out a knife. Luna kept her eyes on it, the silver blade glistened beautifully in the moon's light as he raised it in the air. "May God's grace be with you, love, you have mine as well."

Attempting to scream, she was unable when th knife came down to her throat and stabbed her and then pulled out. The steel was stained with her own blood and the sheets absorbed it; again, it came down, but only to slit her throat again completely. With the little strength she had left, she stared at the man, who was saying some sort of prayer with his cross in his hand. What holy man would do such a thing? Again, she tried to scream, and found out that she could.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Luna-chan!" the voice of Sanji shouting, she was pinned down to the bed by someone else. Her eyes shot open, only showing the blond chef that she was frightened, she panted heavily while struggling to be free from his grasp.

"Let go, you fucked up priest!" she screamed, anger and fear filled her voice. "I don't want your fucking grace-!"

"LUNA!" Sanji roared, causing her to stop and tremble. "You're not with him, get a fucking grip!"

She stared around the place more frantically; she was lying on a blanket that was set on the ground in the kitchen. Luffy was staring at her, along with the rest of the crew, except Usopp, who was assisting Sanji to hold down the thrashing Luna. That dream, it seemed so real, and that man, at least she know what he looks like in person. Eyes darting to her sides, she spotted Sanji's kitchen knife on the ground to her left under his belly, he was probably cooking when she started to awaken. Confused, and unable to distinguish if he was the killer or not, her hand slowly crept for it and took the blade in her fingers. Still convinced that Sanji was trying to kill her in her sleep.

"Let go!" she demanded, pointing the knife up and aimed for his heart, which was mere centimeters away.

"SANJI-KUN!" Nami warned, he turned his head towards her. "Luna's got your knife!" Immediately, Usopp leaped from his spot on the right of Luna and held her wrist tightly just before she was about to jab it up.

"You little psycho." Usopp murmured as he squeezed harder, eventually, she lost her grip on the knife's handle, allowing it to drop to the ground. There was silence in the kitchen, Zoro sat on the bench with his arms crossed and his swords lined up by his side while Luffy just watched, a look is displeasure was all it shown. Sanji turned his attention to Luna again and stared hard at her, she was suddenly quiet and stopped moving. It took her a while to realize that it was Sanji, not the man, that was holding her down.

It took another minute for her to whisper,"He's after me."

"Who?" Nami asked, she hastily took the knife.

"Luna." Sanji said, shaking her a bit since both of his hands clenched her shoulders. Her gaze was on the wall, again, he gave another shake. "Look me in the eye. You're safe, whoever was with you isn't here. Just calm down, please. Who tried to kill you? Who's after you?"

"I-I-I." she stammered so weakly, that she felt like passing out again, which she did.

"Aw, shit, way to go, ero-cook." Zoro said. "At least you made a girl sleep without fu-."

"Shut up, marimo." Sanji snapped back, gently placing Luna on the ground and leaving her under Usopp's care for the rest of the night.

**(Next Day)**

It was around 7 in the morning when Luna started to regain consciousness. The morning sun light shined on her eyes, blinding her at first and surprising her. Cracking her back, she got to her feet and yawned a bit before heading to the sink for a drink. Looking around, she saw only Sanji himself sleeping on the table and Zoro sitting against the wall; she carefully strolled passed Sanji until she heard him moan. _"Somewhere, inside his perverted head,"_ Luna thought_,"He's undressing some poor little girl."_

"Ooo, Luna."

Wait, did he just say Luna?! Oh shit, he did. Out of pure instinct, she slapped him across the head and he immediately woke up with a groan of pain. Trying to get a better look of his attacker, he swore,"Don't do that again, you fucking bastard, or I-"

"Excuse me?!" Luna whispered in her loudest tone and then slapped him again. This time, he woke up, the feeling of a woman's hand slapping him was bad, but at least he's being touched by a woman. Stretching a bit, he sat up on the seat of th bench and turning his head to Luna, smiling,"Gooood-"

Whap!

"Cut the crap, where you having a sex dream?!" she asked furiously, her face in a darken blush; the smile vanished and his shoulders dropped. Oh shit, she heard...

"Uh, no."

"Then who's Luna?"

"..."

"Do you do that to every woman you meet?"

"..."

"Just answer."

"...alright, I was undressing you in my mind, happy?" Sanji said, ashamed of having such dreams that, well, not to go into detail, are not meant for little kids. "It's-"

"Urgh, you never quit." Luna scoffed, rolling her eyes out of irritation. This man was starting to annoy her, not the little brother annoying, but the stalker kind of annoying. Quietly, she made her way to the storage room and closed the door, the sound of it slamming woke up only one person, th last person Sanji would see in this world...Zoro. Giving off a loud yawn and stretching, Zoro couldn't help but snicker at Sanji's failure to even get Luna to say a normal greeting.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, despite the fact that...she owned you!" again, the swordsman burst into laughter. "Oh, I can't believe you had a wet dream with a 16 year old!"

"Go back to sleep." Sanji growled, getting up and heading to the stove to fix the crew a meal. "How'd you-"

"It's a thing I started doing when I was a kid. I'm able to hear things when I'm asleep...and you wouldn't want to know what those things were." Zoro gave off another smirk. "How about this, we have a bet."

Sanji continued his task, ignoring the swordsman, who continued to explain,"The first one to woo Luna and get her in his bed...would be able to do what ever form of torture sees fit to their opponent."

This proposal made the chef pause in his movements, allowing the pot to overflow with water. Turning off the faucet, Sanji faced Zoro and asked,"And you want to do this_ because_?"

"Because you're a virgin and that I think that Luna is hump-able for me." he replied casually to the question. In a flash, Sanji threw one of his knives at Zoro's head, which barely missed it by an inch.

"**WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY** _**THAT**_?!" Sanji boomed, making the spices and herbs in their bottles tremble on the shelves. The smile on Zoro's face widened some more, the answer seemed very promising, yet he wouldn't speak. Even with the slightest provocation, Sanji would snap at Zoro, given the fact that he had started the first of a long list of insults waiting to come. Zoro gave a modest shrug. "Are you sure you're serious?"

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't."

Calming down a bit, Sanji sighed. At least Zoro would take this seriously, not like the bets he's done with him in the past. Eventually, Sanji sighed,"Fine, I am NOT a virgin but, I accept this, when do you want to start?"

"Right here. Right now."

* * *

**Oh, I can't wait to write the other chapters!**


	5. Luna san

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Wahahaha!**

**It's Sanji's laugh...he has his own unique laugh...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Luna-san

Sanji leaned against the counter lighting a cigarette, watching the crew ate their fill. Nami looked around the table, asking,"Where's Luna?"

Then, as if on cue, Luna came inside, her face looked solem and her usual kind smile she'd throw at the crew was in a frown. They stared at her as she took her seat next to Zoro, who, like yesterday, caught a whiff of her hair and commented,"You smell nice."

Usopp's jaw hung open while Sanji and Nami just stared; not often would you hear Zoro compliment somebody, especially a girl. Luna stared at him awkwardly, replying,"Um, thanks...Zoro."

"Anytime...Luna-san." he smiled back; this small tiny conversation was killing Sanji out there. Luna-san, Luna-san, since when did the green haired idiot learned to smooth talk a girl?! The cigarette in Sanji's mouth fell to the ground as they continued to speak, not noticing the entire crew staring at them...well, Zoro noticed, but not Luna herself. For th entire time during breakfast, they had just witnessed Zoro's more softer side, a side that was an alter-ego. Soon enough, they had to go out side, leaving the two and the chef inside.

"...and that's where I got this sword."

"That's a pretty sad story." she said, Sanji was washing a dish tensely, why the hell is she showing empathy for him?!

"It's okey...Luna-san."

Damnit, this was mockery, and Zoro was rubbing it all in. The longer he stayed, the more Sanji wants to just go insane and throw yet another knife at him. This isn't his normal, this isn't what he should be doing, it was, was, was...it was something that Sanji couldn't think of that could describe this! Sanji could hear that swordsman smirking behind him, he had to do something...but what?...well...there was that one option that can turn things around completely or make things worse for him. He lifted an eyebrow and made a half nod to himself, approving it.

"Ah, Luna-chan!" Sanji said, gracefully stepping into their conversation while making up his mind. "How would you like a special treat?"

"Sure, I guess we'll talk later." she told Zoro, there was a bit of disappointment in her voice given the fact that she wanted to talk some more. He got up and started to walk out the door, Luna turned her head and attention to Sanji. "Do you need anything? A girl to rape, molest, what?" she asked as he took his seat next to her, knowing that she was upset about this morning's encounter.

"Just close your eyes." he whispered, she scooted a tiny bit away from him creeped out by the fact that he whispered in a seducing tone.

"Exactly what do you want?" Luna repeated, he went closer to her. In her mind, she wondered what that little treat was. She could literally smell the scent of cigarettes from his mouth, his blue eyes stared at her deeply, making her own eyes grow a bit heavy. The girl had no clue why Sanji was acting like this, like this was an out of the blue thing, a random thing, a spur of the moment type of thing. Her face was flushed as she started to lean in towards him, _now _she was catching on. "Sanji..."

Meanwhile, outside, Zoro watched them through the port hole.

_"That bastard!" _he thought, but then was pulled out of his thoughts when Usopp bumped into him.

"Eh, Zoro? What're you doing here?" Usopp asked.

"Nothing, you?"

"I just needed to-"

"Whatever it is, go in there." Zoro ordered, wanting Sanji to not woo his soon to be girlfriend. He opened th door and shoved the marksman inside, interrupting Sanji and Luna's kiss. The chef turned to glare at Usopp, who cringed a bit. On the other side of the door, he could see Zoro smiling, as if to say_,"Oh, that was too close."_

"Not to, uh, interrupt, but I was wondering if I could barrow-" Sanji glared at him more dangerously. "I could barrow later." and with that, Usopp fled the kitchen, leaving the two sitting there in an awkward silence.

"I guess my treat isn't here yet." Luna murmured, her tone was similar to the one she used earlier when Zoro left. She saw Nami sitting in a beach chair with a newspaper at hand and an umbrella shading her. "Hey, Nami."

Nami peered over her newspaper to see Luna sitting on the ground next to her, then said,"Zoro's never been this kind to anyone before. Do you have a hint on why he acted so strangely this morning?"

"No, not really, you? I thought it was normal."

She gave a shrug then flipped through another page. Later, though, the boredom has started to get to her head, and she had the urge to talk to Zoro in order to continue the conversation from breakfast. Luna got to her feet and then made her way to the lower deck then towards the higher deck to Nami's tangerine groove, where Zoro himself was dozing off with his back to wall where the trees sat.

The three swords were leaning against the wall in a row; she picked up the black one and stared at the scabbard before unsheathing it.

"They say that's cursed." the sound of metal must've woke him up.

"It's really stunning to tell the truth." she ran a finger up the blade, the feeling of is sheer power emited from it, making her spine tingle at the thought of how many people this blade had slayed. "Why're you sleeping here?"

"The shade...and the privicy." he added.

"Pri...vicy?" she felt that he had some thing planned for her, just like Sanji. Instead of looking at her, he had his eyes closed, arms behind his head.

"Luffy won't shut up when he's in the crow's nest."

"...oh." in her mind, she gave a sigh of relief.

"What, were you expecting something?" he opened one eye to stare at her, she shook her head no. "I saw you with the cook."

"I don't know what you're saying." Luna retorted, turning her face the other direction to avoid him from seeing her blush. "He just gave me an apple to eat."

"Sure he did." Zoro said in his most sarcastic tone to tease her. "Are you sure he wasn't offering _just_ apples?"

Luna stayed quiet. He must've been watching her. Alone. In the kitchen. With Sanji.

"I-I need to fix something." Luna hesitated after a few minutes of silence then left him.

**(Later)**

The day had turned to night, which was a good time to have dinner at the galley. Nami came inside last, saying,"Luna won't come out of my room."

"She say why?" Usopp said, it was starting to feel like the morning's breakfast scene. Nami gave a shrug before sitting down.

"She totally barricaded herself in there, looking through her stuff again. But I highly doubt she's in there for her things. Had any of you did anything or talked to her earlier?" Nami asked, she mostly meant Sanji and Zoro's behaviours the past 24 hours. Luffy and Usopp shook their heads, saying,"I never got a chance to chat with her."

"You two?" she stared at th last two men, waiting for an answer. Sanji took his cigarette out of his mouth and blurted out,"Me and marimo struck a bid. First one to make love to Luna-chan gets to torture the other."

"You just _had _to say it." the swordsman rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you two would even think of that!"

"Thinka what?" Luffy asked, who wasn't paying attention at first.

"Nothing, but when is this going to end?"

Sanji and Zoro kept quiet for a while when Luffy suggested,"How about a week?"

"That's a good idea, 10 days sounds good." their navigator agreed. "I'd love to see them fight at a totally new battle field. No swords or kicks in this war, alright boys?"

"Hai, Nami-swan!"

"Why would I use swords in bed anyway?"

**(Meanwhile)**

There, on her bed, Luna sat, reading through th yearbook again for the twentieth time, trying to get flashbacks in her head. Strangely, they never came for the past 8 hours, like there was a sudden lock down in a part of her brain. The only sound she made was either sighing through her nose or flipping a page, her lips felt like they were glued to each other from the many hours of not speaking. Her feet were in the air, crossed, since she laid on her belly. Occasionally, Nami would come, asking her if she wanted to eat anything, of course, Luna said no.

It was around 10 at night when Nami finally came again, but this time, she stayed. She went over to her desk and pulled out a fresh, clean chart and started to fill it out, Luna watched her until Nami said,"Which one do you like better?"

"What?" Luna choked out from the dryness of her mouth, trying to deny the fact that she had grown attracted to one of the four men on the ship so suddenly. "I have no idea what you say."

"It's gotta be one of them, why else would you be using my room as a fortress. You can't stare at them directly in the eye, huh? Or even speak in a conversation without blushing..."

Luna had to give Nami credit for knowing which person she liked the most, but then, after today, she started thinking of th other person. Sanji was th man who'd be wiling to do anything she asked, but then he was a major pervert, trying to take a peek in the shower as she bathed. Then there was Zoro, who she had just gotten to know. Her mind wasn't entirely sure on why she even grew an affection for either of them. It had been about ten minutes before she reached for her final decision.

"My thoughts are for my own personal use, but...yes, I do like him."

"And which 'him' is it?"

"Not telling." Luna smiled, hoping that Nami wouldn't ask anymore.

"Okay, but you have to say something to me soon. Teenage girls are supposed to talk about guys with their friends."

"...then I must not be the kind of girl you think I would be...by the way, you have anything for me to sleep in?"

Nami paused in her writing to think, then turned around,"You could use one of Sanji's old shirts until we reach the next island. He told me to give you one, it's on the chair next to you."

"Thanks." she sat up and saw the blue, pinstriped shirt with buttons sitting not so far from her. Luna took off her own shirt and anything else underneath and slipped into his. It was a little big, but comfortable, the inside was pretty soft too. While taking off her pants, Luna went under the covers with her eyes closing completely, not expecting to be caught up in two events later that night...

* * *

**DON! **

**Okey, okey, who can think of Zoro calling a girl, yes a girl, either -san or -chan? Seems pretty far-fetched, don't it? **


	6. That Night with Sanji

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did, Sanji'll be the only character.**

**I got one hour to type this up, let's see how far I go...**

* * *

Chapter 6: That Night with Sanji

Around two hours, one of the two girls in Nami's room woke up with a dry throat, a really dry throat. The air was mild, and she found herself with the covers off, sweating. There was only one solution to this, a glass of water. Getting up, she discovered Nami sitting at her desk, fast asleep, lights off. Luna climbed up the stairs, through the door, across the storage room, passing th storage room's threshold, along the deck, up th stairs, and into, you guessed it, the kitchen. To her surprise, it was a lot hotter inside than it was outside, making her perspire even more as she opened the door and turned on the lamp.

Inside, Sanji soundlessly slept, sitting at th table, head resting on his arms, facing the cabinets of his kitchen. Careful to not wake him up, she started searching the cupboards for a glass, starting near th sink. The sound of her opening them made creaking noises, no matter how quiet she searched, and woke up the chef. He stared at her sleepily before realizing what she was wearing; nearly nothing, shirt and panty only! Score! Eye(s) wide open, he sat up, watching in enjoyment as she looked for whatever she needed.

She was done examining th bottom cupboards and started to search the high ones above the stove. Her shirt, which was actually his, rode up, reveling her slender thighs while her right hand reached around hopelessly. Damn, he knew that putting the cups in the higher shelves would pay off. Truth be told, that was the only place he had left for them. An erotic smile crept his along face, his mind couldn't help but stare when she finally reached her goal in getting a glass cup. She filled it with water from th sink and gave a sigh while turning around, eyes closed.

"God, that's feels better." she whispered, still thinking the chef was asleep.

"You bet it does." Sanji replied.

Luna's eyes shot open and she dropped the glass of water, but he managed to catch it before it made contact with the ground. She wouldn't believe this, not only was he watching her, but he was watching her without any pants on. She blushed madly, pulling the helm of her shirt down and covering her white panties. He couldn't help but keep that smile, she looked cute when she's embarrassed. None of the two knew what he was about to do next; he lunged at her, shoving er against the bricked counter and pressing his lips firmly against hers.

The action, it felt so familiar, like she'd been kissed like this before. His hands on her waist, teasing her skin, his eager tongue brushing against her teeth, begging her mouth to open. Her own arms were pressing his chest, attempting to shove him away as a wave of plesure washed over her unwillingly. The taste of cigarette in his mouth traveled to hers when she, against her own wishes, opened her mouth, letting his tongue slide over hers. Closing her eyes, Luna started to enjoy this moment, like she had with all the other moments...

Wait, did she just said _other_ moments?! What moments?...Oh, the ones with Matthew...Matt?!

Her lips felt his pull away and her eyes opened; there stood a black haired 17 year old green eyed, not Sanji, teen that was holding her as tight as the chef was. Passionate and rough, both mixed. His head was facing down at their feet, panting slightly.

"Aw, Matthew." Luna teased in her most innocent tone; the place where they were making out was the storage room of the Shepherd of the Hill, Richie's church, a Catholic church; two Christians in a Catholic church. "Don't tell me you hadn't been kissed before."

"N-no." he heaved out from the bottom of his throat, she gave a satisfied grin before runnning a thigh in between his legs, going up higher and higher, making his head to shoot up to stare at her. "Please, don't do that...we're in a church for God's sake."

"...fine, you have a point, Father King must looking around." she frowned, placing her foot down, when suddenly, the door opened. On the other side of the threshold stood Richie, dressed in black and a white collar with his silver cross dangling from his neck, the Holy Bible in his hands, the frown of jealousy and anger was all that played on his lips.

"Father told me to help lead the service today, get ready with the holy water and cross." he ordered with a hiss before they could speak, the normal kind and contained tone of his voice was gone as he swiftly rushed away to tend to the people, his cloak brushing against his boots. They could hear his voice on the microphone. "Good morning, everybody. Father Paul King had left to Rome to tend the funeral of Pope John Paul II, so today..."

The scene fast forwarded to where Luna, Richie, and Matt sitting in the same row of the bench in front of the alter. Matt sat casually with his left leg crossed over his right; Luna had her legs together; Richie, however, was hunched over, as if thinking of something important.

"Richard, I'm sorry-" Luna attempted to apologize to him, breaking the tense silence between them.

"It's okey, I understand." Richie murmured, his voice hollow. "Love isn't a sin, so I won't get myself involved in this. Sorry for nearly snapping at you, it's just...it was..."

"Unexpected?" Matt guessed, the son of the priest nodded. "Well...you could've been quick and made your moves and stuff. Too bad you were in Rome before-"

"ENOUGH!" Richie roared so suddenly, he lunged to the left with his fist clenched and punching Matt in the nose. The sound of it cracking rang through the room Matt managed to lift his own foot up and kick his attacker squarely in the abdomen. They got up from the bench and started exchanging blows, blood ran freely from Richie's mouth and Matt's nose. The son of the priest was about to yell something else until the scene was cut-off, like someone had edited it out and added a totally different thing. It was her and Matt again, this time with him in the hospital bed and her sitting at his side, holding his hand before leaning in for his lips.

At last, after what seemed to be days, she opened her eyelids. Matt was replaced by Sanji, who was staring at her with his blue eyes. He heaved a sigh as he continued to hold her, she looked up at him, her breath taken away from both the memory and his fiery kiss. How can two different men kiss her the exact same way?

Matt and Sanji, Matt's 16, Sanji has to be around 18 or 19; they are just like each other, like a counterpart. Same personality, voice, kiss, nearly everything except looks. She gave a sigh and then rested her head on his chest, listening contently to his heartbeat until she lifted her head.

"Why'd you do that?" Luna whispered in his ear.

"A whim?" he replied, his actions were unintentional, there had to be a reason. Though, she had to thank him for making her remember who Matt was, that was good, but her mind hungered for more of her past to return. She was lost in her sea of thoughts, completely ignoring what Sanji was saying. Matt and Richie, they, they fought in the church. The reasons for Richie for acting first was obvious: jealousy, jealous of Matt, jealous of him for getting the girl he wanted for God knows how long.

"Sanji."

"Ya?"

"How often do you and Zoro get into fights?" she murmured quietly. "You and Zoro, Matt and Richard...you two are nearly the same."

"Fights...that would depend on what we even fight over." Sanji answered truthfully. "I wouldn't say often-"

"I just remembered, Richard was fighting Matt over me. You and Zoro...I think Zoro would be fighting you over me, he's got swords and you don't. My friends hold only their fists to deal with, but you guys..." she refused to say the rest, but he caught on on what she was explaining. For once, a girl was worried for his own safety. Of course, the swordsman has, well, swords, but he didn't, all he had was his legs to fight with. There would be a ten out of a thousand chances that Zoro would own him easyly.

He chortled a bit,"That pathetic idiot wouldn't be able hurt me, so don't bother about me in battle."

"That's good to know, I guess we'll talk more in the morning." Luna slid out of his arms and then opened th door, only to pause to say her last bit of words,"Thanks for the water."

"Anytime, my angel." came his voice as she closed the door and took steps down to the lower deck, only to bump into a certain swordsman.

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write...time for me to start my homework.**

**_(looks at clock)_**

**Holy shit! It's 9 o'clock in the morning?! I'm freaken late for class!**


	7. That Night with Zoro

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did, Sanji'll be the only character.**

**I got one hour to type this up, let's see how far I go...**

* * *

Chapter 7: That Night with Zoro

"What're doing up here?"

Luna stayed silent.

"I asked what're you doing up here?" he repeated.

"Nothing, just a glass of water." Luna answered. "You?"

"It's my watch, just heard some noises from the kitchen and thought I should check it out..." she took the helm of her shirt and attempted to hide her legs. Clearly he was getting the wrong idea given the fact he kept on glancing at the kitchen. "Where're your pants?"

"Look at me." she demanded firmly.

"Sure." his gaze on her face drifted to her legs.

"N-no." she blushed. "I mean, listen. Sanji let me barrow his shirt for the night, I took off my pants 'cause it was hot before going to bed, then I woke up thirsty so went up for water. I didn't expect you to be here-"

"Every night, we got a man on watch and it turns out to be mine, you _should_expect someone to be up on deck. You're lucky it was me you ran into." he teased a bit. "What if it was that perverted love-cook? God, you would've been screwed, heh-heh."

"Ha ha." she laughed weakly, thinking of the moment from earlier. "Screwed...yeah, good way to put it...uh, I'll go to bed now."

"Wait a tick." Zoro suddenly pulled out a red apple-like frit, only, it had black and white swirls on it and was the size of a coconut. "I found this a while back, thought you would want to eat it since you hadn't eaten anything yesterday."

She examined it closely as he handed it to her. There were fruits like these in the world? Well, she didn't eat it in front of him, in her mind, she was plotting to throw it overboard later when he wasn't looking. Then again, it looked yummy, the redness showed that it was ripe and the firmness told how crunchy it was. Overall, it looked like...

"An over-sized apple." she said bluntly. "Nice, can't wait to eat it."

"You should, the forbidden fruit are sweet." he suggested before he started off towards the crow's nest. Strange, unlike Sanji, he didn't seem to mind her without the pants...just like Richard...those two, Richard and Zoro, could they possibly be the same person?

"H-hey, Zoro."

"Yeah?" he was already on the hand rail, his hands on the rat lines.

"How often do you and Sanji fight?"

"...a lot, but over little things. I have to say, it's usually him that starts it...why?"

"It's just...every time I think of them fighting, those two, my friends, nly got their fists to brawl with, but you got swords and..." yet again, she refused to continue on with that sentance as she came up to him, she was close enough to feel his cold breath on her head.

"Oh, I get it. You're worried that it's an unfair match if I got the swords and he's got only those girly kicks of his. Don't worry, just between the two of us, I use the back of my blades...if I feel like it." he added under his breath in a murmur.

"You know that story you told me of Kuina a while back?...had you ever loved anyone else?"

Zoro stayed quiet;his answer would be no of course, not even his beloved Luna-"san" would be good enough for him. It sounds pretty harsh, but he's only participating in the game for her body. I know would you readers are thinking (especially Zoro fans), but...to put things delicately, she just wasn't his type to be in a serious relationship.

"...no."

"Then why were you being ind to me the entire day?"

"...a whim perhaps."

What?! Did he just say whim?! A whim, the exact same thing Sanji told her for an excuse. What's with these two guys saying that damn word? This was starting to piss her off; for one reason, she never gets a strait answer, and second, it just annoys her like hell. Quickly, she got on the hand rail to get into full eye contact with him, then grabbed his head with her free hand to pull him into a kiss, eyes closed. So...she just did this...out of annoyance...nice. By the time she let go, her eyelid opened, but in Zoro's place, it was Richard, dressed in black with a white collar and the silver cross, standing beside her in what seemed to be by a lake. She, herself, wore a black blouse over a black, long skirt that dragged over the grass as they walked through a meadow towards the lake. He held her hand as she held his tightly, a bouquet of roses resided in both each of their arms.

The two stopped in front of cement statues of a male stallion, a mare, and a filly; the three horses looked like as though they were playing, the stallion and mare stood together with the filly in the center, it's mouth centimeters from the father's cheek while the mare had her snout close to her daughter's belly, as if to nudge her gently. Luna and Richie evenly divided the roses into each flower holder built in front of the horses. Three plaques were under the horses:

Under the stallion was:

Philip 'Mitch' de Sablé Morgan  
December 9, 1965 - July 5, 2007  
Our Beloved Brother and Son  
Devoted Father and Husband

Under the mare was:

Mary Ann de Sablé Morgan  
December 16, 1966 - July 5, 2007  
Our Beloved Sister and Daughter  
Devoted Mother and Wife

And last, under the filly was:

Samantha de Sablé Morgan  
December 2, 1994 - July 5, 2007  
Our Beloved Sister and Daughter

"A family of Sagittarius..." Richie murmured as they sat on the grass, but Luna was suddenly pulled out of her memory by something. Zoro was holding her shoulder firmly with a free hand and said,"You already got what you wanted, but don't go throwing it away, alright?"

He must be talking about Sanji or the gift he just gave her. Either way, she gave a nod and hoped down to the deck as he climbed up. "G'night, Zoro."

"Night, Luna-san." he called out quietly to her as she turned away, by the time he reached th crow's nest, he started scorlding himself. "Damnit, why the _hell_did I stop her?! We could've fucked tonight!"

Silently, Luna went to bed, placing the apple on the table beside her and staring at it before drifting off into dream land.

**(Next Day)**

Luna woke up rather easily, remember the events from last night; both of Sanji and Zoro's lips on hers. Slowly, she got up and faced the over-sized apple on the desk, the gift Zoro gave her. She picked it up and stared at it, she was really hungry, might as well give it a try, Sanji wouldn't mind. Her mouth opened and then took bites of the over-sized apple...

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**...or you won't know what Luna's devil fruit is...**

**The next chapter has character information!**


	8. Filler Chapter: Characters 101

**Disclaimer: I don't One Piece...but these characters appeared/mentioned in the story so far are MINE!!**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Filler Chapter: Characters 101**

Main Characters:

Name: Luna de Sablé Morgan  
Age: 16  
Birthday: August 25, 1991  
Death Day: ?  
Zodiac: Leo or Virgo (born at midnight, sharp, but is considered Leo)  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Sheep  
Birthplace: Marseille, France  
Nationality: French, American  
Bio:

Our protagonist. This sophomore girl was born in Marseille, France and lived there until she turned four years old and moved to Redding, California with her parents, not knowing why. Not much is said since she lost her memory of her entire past. When she speaks, she would occasionally be more poetic instead of talking like your average teenage girl, for example: "Perhaps this would not be my situation to be in." or "How about we turn the ship to the starboard side so we could gain wind?" or even "I may have lost my memory, but I can take a shower by myself." In the Grand Line, she seems to be fawning over Sanji than Zoro. It is unknown weather she's in heaven yet.

Name: Richard King  
Age: 17  
Birthday: Febuary 14, 1990  
Zodiac: Aquarius  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Horse  
Birthplace: Liverpool, England  
Nationality: Italian, Irish, English, American  
Bio:

Richie is the son of a priest. He was born in Liverpool, England; his father was an Italian priest from Vatican City, Rome while his mother was from Dublin, Ireland. At the age of 15, he moved from London, England to Redding, California. With an open space at a Catholic church, his father filled it in. The first friend he made was Luna, he and his family play a crucial role in the story later on. Sometimes, he would be an extremist at some situations, even at school, for example: He would tell science teachers it was God that created the earth in seven days and that Adam and Eve were the first people on earth. When he speaks, he has that sexy British accent.In the Grand Line, the character that mostly represents him is Roronoa Zoro due to his nature, attitude, and personality. Though the two can be rough, they are concerned about Luna and would treat her as a sister at first, but then they'd eventually get attracted to her and be the alter ego of Sanji's attitude towards women.

Name: Matthew Wingates Scott  
Age: 16  
Birthday: November 6, 1991  
Zodiac: Scorpio  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Sheep  
Birthplace: Belfast, Ireland  
Nationality: Irish, Scots, American  
Bio:

An Irish man mixed with Scots. Born in Belfast, Ireland, his parents immediately traveled around the world, but apparently, th first place they went to was Redding. Touched by its scenery, his parents decided to live there permanently. During his Jr. high years and above, he gained an obsession of sneaking into the girl's locker rooms and stealing, ahem, personal stuff and looking in the showers. The first girl he saw completely nude was Luna and became completely obsessed with her. On Tuesdays (the day he saw her nude), he has a tendency to ask her out by saying,"It's Tuesday, I like you, wanna go out?", just like Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron from House M.D. When he speaks, he has, sometimes, an Irish accent. The character that mostly represents him is Sanji due to his nature, attitude, kiss (by Luna's opinion), and nearly everything else besides looks. Though the two men are major perverts, they still value Luna above their lives.

* * *

Secondary Characters:

Name: Maria Stephan  
Age: 16  
Birthday: September 17, 1991  
Zodiac: Virgo  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Sheep  
Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan  
Nationality: Russian, Japanese, American  
Bio:

Not much is said about our Russian Japanese friend. She is a secondary character, but a close friend to Luna. Plays a minor part of th story.

* * *

The Morgan Family:

The Morgan family, known in Redding as the Bond of the Sagittarius since all of them, except Luna, is a sagittarius.

Name: Philip 'Mitch' de Sablé Morgan  
Age: 42  
Birthday: December 21, 1965  
Death Day: July 5, 2007  
Zodiac: Sagittarius or Capricorn (born at midnight, sharp, but is considered Sagittarius)  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Dragon  
Birthplace: Paris, France  
Nationality: French, American  
Bio:

The father of Luna and head of the Morgan ranch. Not much is known since Luna lost her memory. Plays a crucial role in the story.

Name: Mary Ann de Sablé Morgan  
Age: 41  
Birthday: December 11, 1966  
Death Day: July 5, 2007  
Zodiac: Sagittarius  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Horse  
Birthplace: Marseille, France  
Nationality: French, American  
Bio:

The mother of Luna. Not much is known since Luna lost her memory. Plays a crucial role in the story.

Name: Samantha de Sablé Morgan  
Age: 13  
Birthday: December 2, 1994  
Death Day: July 5, 2007  
Zodiac: Sagittarius  
Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Rat  
Birthplace: Redding, California  
Nationality: French, American  
Bio:

The little sister of Luna. Not much is known since Luna lost her memory. Plays a crucial role in the story.

* * *

.:-Fun Facts-:.

-The Morgan family is connected to horses:  
the name 'morgan' is a horse breed  
everyone besides Luna is a Sagittarius-

-The Morgans were all born under a full moon-

-Mitch and Luna were born at a midnight on the day before the second day where their zodiac signs switch-

-Luna de Sablé Morgan, Samantha de Sablé Morgan, Mary Ann de Sablé Morgan, and Philip 'Mitch' de Sablé Morgan all have the middle names 'De Sablé' in them, perhaps this because of Robert de Sablé, a Grand Master of the Knights Templar during the Third Crusade-

-Richard was named after King Richard the I, or Richard the Lionheart, the King of England during the Third Crusade-

-Philip was named after Philip II of France, the King of France during the Third Crusade-

-Matthew was named after one of the Twelves Apostles (Twelve Disciples), Matthew, the tax collector-

-Both Sanji and Zoro, Matt and Richard tend say the same excuse to Luna every time she wants a strait answer,"Why?... whim, perhaps."-

* * *

**Golly, I spent all day researching...appreciate this and REVIEW!**

**Gimmie credit, I studied each character carefully!**

**If the dates of everyone's birthday is mixed up for so, tell me in your review and I'll try to edit that, savvy?**


	9. The Religious Tax Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did, Sanji'll be the only character.**

**I got one hour to type this up, let's see how far I go...**

* * *

Chapter 8:The Religious Tax Town

She chewed on the last bite carefully.

"Strange...HACK!" she spluttered, forcing the fruit down her throat. "Oh shi-"

As soon as she finished the bite, an after taste occurred. It tasted like metal and dirt, any foul thing imaginable resided on her tongue as she stuck it out. Her hands rubbing her throat, attempting to get it either to her stomach or out of her mouth. Eventually, the rigid fruit made it to her stomach, she coughed a bit. Some fruit Zoro gave her, was it some sick joke or something? The sound of foot steps from above in the storage room was heard, Sanji, there was no one else on board that wore his type of shoes.

"Luna-chan? Would you want to eat, you hadn't ate since...ever. Come now, I can't stand abandoning my French angel." he lifted th door and poked his head in and saw her sitting on her bed. "Something off? You look a bit...pale."

"I-I am fine, you just caught me off guard." she lied while placing on her pants, leaving his shirt on. The moment she got into the storage room, her nose twitched a little at the smell of his cologne and she suddenly covered it. He wore it all the time, but she never minded it. "Exactly how much cologne do you put on?" she asked from behind her hand, he looked taken aback.

"Does it offend you? I put about four sprays-"

"Four?! More like four thousand!" she exclaimed, the scent was strong enough to make her sea sick. Cologne was meant for pleasing women, not making them vomit; for her, however, it was like sniffing metal.

"Hey, I put four sprays because it's a strong one." he started to argue with her. "Don't tell me you never sniffed one in your-..." he stared at her mouth, which was opened so she could breath. Her teeth was shown, the most noticeable set of teeth were the canines, they were a little longer and pointier than normal. "Since when did your canines grow?"

"What?" she asked, her mind dizzy from his scent but is starting to adjust itself to.

"Your canines, they're...different." her hand moved from her nose to her teeth, she rubbed the canines slowly. They were sharp and long, almost pricking her finger. "Had you...done anything out of the ordinary?"

Luna shook her head no, but remembered the odd fruit Zoro had gave her as a gift. "I ate this one fruit."

Sanji gave her a shocked/worried/concerned look and said,"What did it look like?"

"Well. It was this big, like a coconut, but it looked more like an over sized apple with black and white swirls-"

The moment she said the word "swirls", Sanji started shaking her like mad, yelling,"Spit it out! Spit it out! You just devoured a devil fruit!!"

"D-devil fruit?! Like Luffy?!" her voice was cracking.

"Exactly!" he yelled back at her, still shaking her. "How the hell did you even get that?!"

"It is an issue not ment for you to be concerned with, Matthew!" she shouted back, he paused for a moment to listen to her rant. She allowed the words to roll off her tongue, not even knowing what she was even fighting about, like she had fought with Matt before, using the exact same sentences. "Because of you, my family is dead! I shouldn't have listened to you, in fact, I should have never even met you! You just had to give me drugs and get me high after talking me into sneaking out of my house! I should have listened to Papa and Richard!"

"Luna." he quietly said, she stopped suddenly. "I didn't mean to-"

She shook her head, not accepting his apology,"No, no, I am the one who should be sorry. I just don't know what I was yelling."

"This Matthew..." he started as sh collected herself, they sat on the crates side by side. "Did he...was he your old boyfriend?"

"Perhaps."

"You probably broke up with him after your family was killed, then you met up with this Richard man you told me about earlier. What ever the reasons are, those two, or at least one of them, are connected to the murder of your family." he concluded.

"Sanji, why do you do this?" she asked, honestly, why is this man who she barely met helping her restore her memory, though he had little information of her past?

"If you keep mentioning these things for the rest of our lives, it'll get stuck in my head...and I can't help it when a goddess like you is lost and helpless in life." he explained casually. "Now, how about we eat right now? Everyone else is waiting."

He got up first and lend ed her a hand to get her onto her feet, then walked out with her to the kitchen to find Luffy doing the jaws impression by eating everything in sight (lol, Gomu Gomu no...Jaws Impression) while the crew hopelessly watched him eat their meals. Zoro wasn't there, thank god, but Nami and Usopp eyed the two as they took their seats. It was quiet until Luffy blurted out,"So why're you two yelling?"

'Luffy, it's none of your-" started Sanji, who lit a nw cigarette.

"He could know if he wants too." Luna said quietly.

"Fine, Luna-chan's eaten a devil fruit, period. Nothing else." he gave a brief explanation.

"Sanji-kun...since when were you called Matthew?" Nami asked, this time, he just had to answer with a full explanation.

"Matthew is an old friend of Luna, that's it-"

"And since when had you tried shortening your conversations with people?"

"Since when have I started giving you less meals, Usopp?" the chef growled, starting ot get irritated by the questions his crew were bombarding him with. His tone was dangerous, showing the how serious he was.

"Never."

"Good, let's hope I keep it that way."

"But Sanji, what devil fruit did Loon eat?"

"You ate a devil fruit?" Nami turned to their new crew member, who shrugged,"I'm not sure."

"I know how we could tell! How about we throw her in the ocean?" the captain suggested out loud.

**"ARE YOU INSANE?!"**Luna and Sanji shouted simultaneously, he kicked Luffy in the head.** "I/SHE COULD DROWN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I/SHE COULD SWIM!"**

"Just suggesting."Luffy grumbled as he went back to his position.

"It doesn't sound to bad though." Usopp agreed. "Devil fruit users can't swim at all, they just sink."

"Remember, Usopp." Nami started. "We're sailing at high speed right now, and we don't have enough time ot stop and test her out. Sanji-kun must've found out she ate one anyway."

"Yes. Luna is a little bit pale and she couldn't stand my cologne this morning. I would say she has the sences of...a Zoan user."

"Zoan?" Luna asked.

"Animal."

"What type?"

"That would depend on what you turn into. You see, Zoans have three different forms. One is what most people call beast point, it's when the user turns into the complete form of an animal. Second is the normal point, or human point, it's the form you are in now. Last, there's the hybrid point, that's when the user is mixed with both human and beast forms, like a hybrid." they stared at him. "I read a Devil Fruit Encyclopedia when I was a kid."

"Suge, than what ya-"

**"MARINES! ALL HANDS ON DECK!"**they heard Zoro bellow his deepest. **"ENTIRE FLEET!"**

Sanji gave a sigh as he exhaled some smoke into Usopp's face and then got up, Luffy clapped his hand happily, exclaiming,"I's itching for a fight."

"Don't worry, Loon, watch how th Great Captain Usopp takes down these mongrels." Usopp proclaimed as he got out, he was closely fallowed by Luna and Nami, who had her staff out. She nearly dropped it when she saw the sieze of the armada. "I think..."

"...we should..." Luna continued.

"...run..." ended Nami, she hopelessly looked around. "Oh crap, no wonder, we sailed directly into a Marine base!"

**"WE?!"**yelled Zoro. "No, no, I wasn't the one steering and shouting where to go-"

"The Log Pose led me here-"

"Shush, stop yelling." Sanji murmured. "I don't think there're people on these things, look, they aren't even attacking. We might slip past them if we stay quiet, there's a town up ahead."

As quietly and quickly as possible, the crew scurried around, adjusting the sails and staying alert as Nami steered the Going Merry around the ships and into a cove where there was practically no one stationed at. They left Zoro in charge of the ship as they walked along the shoreline. Luna stared at th beach, which was so beautiful, you thought that no one has ever laid their foot upon it.

The area, the sound of the waves hitting the sand, the sun beating down on them, it was like the beach at home. A beach that resided near the river, where the Morgan Estate, her home, was built, where Redding's third largest ranch was. Sometimes, she, her mother, and father would let the horses roam the beach, allowing them to chase each other and mingle in the water. The feeling struck her, the urge of running around (not caring about the crew's opinions) had overwhelmed her.

"L-Luna-chan, what're you doing?" Sanji asked as he watched her take off her shoes and lay them on the ground beside Nami. There was a smile along her face, his expression reminded her of Matt as she touched his arm.

"Tag, you're it. This place, doesn't it make you want to run, enjoy life, be free as the eagles that fly near the heavens? Like the horses that run the plains of earth?" she heaved a sigh, taking in the ocean's air.

_"Her way with words...is poetic."_Sanji thought, by the time he looked around, he saw that Nami, Luffy, Usopp, and Luna were twenty feet away from him, their own shoes and slippers were placed conveniently near Luna's. Quickly, Sanji tore off his jacket, shoes and socks to chase after them. "Oi, no fair for you to gain a head start!"

"It's tag, Sanji-kun, don't tell me you never played before." Nami said, the chef immediately chased after her, she gave a shriek and sped off to the opposite direction. He reached to her, but missed by a hair. "Oh, so close!"

It was Luna's turn to be pursued, she started sprinting away as fast as her legs could take her. She was fast, and was getting even faster to a point where Sanji was unable to go after her anymore, instead, he paused, panting, but staring at her with his eyes fixated on her. Why was he staring, along with Usopp, Luffy, and Nami?

Her eyes were glued on them, not paying attention to where she was going. She suddenly turned her head to see a man with a seagul on his back and the word Marine printed across it, she skidded into a pause, making some sand fly towards his calves; he turned.

"Ah, hello little doggie, you lose yourself?"

Oddly,he was taller than normal! He towered over her, she cowered a bit, backing away slowly when she felt Sanji's hands wrap around her neck, muttering,"Sorry." and then pulling her away towards a crowd of citizens. "Luna-chan, that was the Marines."

"Marines, you mean the government dogs?" she asked, he was hunched over, as if she was short than him, while he took her.

"Yes." he quietly said, he sat on a stone bench that was beside a fountain with a lion statue that flowed with water from its mouth. She got on the bench to stare at him, he stared back,as if there was something wrong. His hand ran down her back. "..."

"Is there something wrong?" she tilted her head to the side. He started chuckle a bit,"You're a wolf...I'm speaking to a wolf that can talk."

"Wolf?"

"A special breed where the dogs are descended from. By your body structure and coat, I'd a say a North Blue Snow Wolf, the largest and rarest type of wolves on earth. I've seen one myself, and they're absolutely stunning when running after prey." he commented, feeling her paws and squeezing them softly, seeing how thick they were. "No wonder you ran so fast, see if you can change back to human form."

She instantly turned into a human, gaining several of the pedestrian's attentions.

"Did you see that talking wolf?"

"Turned to a girl."

"Devil fruit,no dout."

"Hai."

Sanji placed his shoes and coat on as she placed her own on before getting up and leaving. So, this wolf shape shifting ability, it should explain a lot. Her senses, mainly ears, eyes, and smell were more sensitive than any normal human beings, like a wolf's. They walked past a shop of weapons, mostly swords and other blades; the owner was being threatened by a large Marine, who yelled something the two couldn't hear, and then left with his sword drawn out as he slammed the shop's door in anger.

They looked at him, he snapped,"What fuck are you two looking at?"

Sanji stayed silent, glaring at the Marine, who was glowering back for a full minute. She could see a fight about to occur, she took Sanji's hand to remind him he was in the presence of a woman; he settled down. The Marine snorted before addressing to the crowd out loud in a booming voice,"Any man who refuses to pay the taxes are to be charged double. If you can't pay, you are to be sent to the gallows! Order's by his the Father himself, peace be with you!"

And with that, the Marine left, his boots thundering up some stone steps. Sanji,whose hand was still being held by Luna's, led her into the sword shop, where its owner sat on the chair, shocked and scared to death. He heaved a great sigh,"I can see you aren't from around here...sorry about that..."

"Why'd that happen?" Sanji asked the owner, a man in his late 20s, there was a scar that ran through his eye, which was silver; the possibilities of being blind on his right eye were high.

"This town...is the Regilgious Tax Town."

* * *

**Heh, cool, the Religious Tax Town, imagine Mayor Whetton being there.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. A Whim Of Good Nature

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did, Sanji'll be the only character.**

**WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**So I talk to my friend:**

**Me: I love lemon, how about you?**

**Friend: I love porn and so do you. If you mention lemon one more time, I'm not talking to you.**

**Me:...I LOVE LEMON!**

**Friend: I'm not talking to you...ever.**

**Me: (holds out ten bucks)**

**Friend: (takes money)...Lemons rock.**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Whim Of Good Nature

The hospital in Redding went through the day like any other. Nurses tending to their patients, doctors rushing here and there with their interns taking notes, secretaries answering phones, families waiting for their loved ones in waiting rooms. Among the families were Richard, Matthew, and Maria; they stayed in waiting room 2B on the third floor, in the West Wing. A man dressed in black wth a white collar and a golden cross that had his name etched into the back sat next to his son. The door opened, a doctor in blue scrubs came in with a file in her hands came inside from the patients ward, announcing,"Father King, Mr. King, Mr. Scott, Ms. Stephan?"

Maria straitened her back, her attention switched to the nurse,"Yeah?"

"Luna would like to see you."

"She's awake?!" Matt cried in delight, the doctor shook her head and the smiles on their faces faltered.

"You all had received a call earlier, correct?" she asked as she beckoning them to come with her down the hall. "There had been an attack last night in Luna's room."

"Attack?" Father King exclaimed. "Who could harm an injured lamb like her?"

"Our security cameras caught a glimpse of the man..." she paused for a moment at Luna's door. "He was jumping out of the window."

"Never mind the killer, is Love all right?" Richie said anxiously.

"On the brink."

"Brink?"

"..." she sighed as she opened the door, letting them in one by one. There were two chairs there, both on the right side of Luna as she laid in her bed. The th was pierced into her right wrist, giving her the antibiotics that would never work anymore from the bags above her. Her neck was bandaged, blood shone a little, her breathing was deep and hallow, and weak. Maria went by Luna's side and got on her knees along with Matt, who didn't cry but instantly grabbed her hand and held it tight, she cried heavily. "She has no family."

"Of course she doesn't have one, the Morgans were on the news, weren't they?" Richie said, she nodded sadly. "But we're her last."

"That's why I had contacted you, you' are the only ones closest to family she's got. It pains me to say this...but Luna is terminal. She only has an hour or so left, she's refusing the will to live." the doctor explained. "The man stabbed her throat numerous times and lashed it open, w were able to fix that, but...she's too weak...I'm sorry, I'll leave you with her-"

The moniter of her heart was to left side, the beeper beeped steadily, Father stared at it silently, his son watched Luna by his side, trying no to cry.

...beep...beep...beep...

Maria's cries of pain went through the room.

"God be with her." Father murmured, taking out the bible and flipping to the page...as if he knew he was to preach by Luna's bed side.

...beep...beep...beep...

...beep...beep...

...beep...

...beeeeeeeeeeeeee...

The moniter continued to make the noise, it rang through their ears and drifted out into the hall to announce her death. Luna's chest stopped moving, Matt looked up, biting his quivering lips, then he flung himself over the body and wept. Maria's tears stained the white sheet as she clutched Luna's blanket harder.

"By the-" Father began, Richard sank to his knees on the white tiled floor and buried his face in his hands and cried harder than his friends. What pained him the most was: it was his fault. Everything, he shouldn't have left her in hte river and let the police fetch her, he shouldn't have left her to go home when the man attacked her, he shouldn't have left her when she passed into God's hands twice, now the third and final time was permanent. He regretted his sins, he regretted his deeds, he regretted even falling in love with her in the first place.

**"FUCK!"** Matt yelled, tears falling from rage, he pounded his fist into Luna's chest. With every fuck he said came his fist coming down on her chest. "Fuck! _Fuck!_ **_Fuck!_**"

"Matt, what the fuck are you doing?!" Maria cried in surprise and fright, Richie looked up. "Matt!"

"I'm not letting her leave my life this easily! She can do it once, but not again! Wake up, Loon!"

"Matthew, stops this at once!" Richie barked in a hoarse voice. "Stop! For the love of Chri-"

"Shut up, Vatican dog!" Matt barked back savagely. "Wake up, you...you...you fucking _bitch_!" he swore for the first time to her.

His fist pounded into her chest desperately, but no anvil. He continued his barbaric action until he couldn't find the strength to even stay on his knees. Matt slowly melted to the side of Luna's deathbed, his knees were to his chest, his face hidden in his arms, he cried like a fountain. Never ending sobs from th three friends could be heard, but the worse one was Richie's, who was slamming his fist into the floor in regret and pain...but somewhere inside his head, he was...happy that these events had happened.

**(Anyway)**

_"Wake up! Wake up you...you...you fucking bitch!"_

Those words echoed in her mind continuously, she shook her head to drown all out as she looked around. It was night time, she was in Sanji's arms as he laid in a bed with her. She breathed unevenly for a minute, before slowly getting up, careful not to wake up her bed's other occupant, who was...in his boxers, nice. There was a lamp in the center of the room that was lit, in the dim light, she saw that they were sleeping in the back of the store. That nightmare was real, or at least it felt like it. Weather she was drifting in and out of consciousness or not, it didn't matter; Matt's yells were real enough, like he was yelling just outside the sword shop.

Getting up, she walked to t he front of the store, it was morning, the events that had occurred hours ago she did not recollect. She looked through the window, no one was there except some stray dogs that were looking for scraps to eat. The girl half expected Matt himself to be outside, calling for her, he wasn't. Disappointed, she started off to bed, only to see Sanji out of the covers and making tea for her.

"Ah, Luna-chan, you're awake and decided to join the living." he greeted pleasantly.

"Where's the owner?" she asked, sitting next to him, he paused for a bit to stare at her.

"I thought you knew where Tsuki was, I just woke up and such-"

"Breakfast!" called out a familiar voice of the owner, Tsuki. He came into the room carrying two baskets of fish, Sanji's back straitened as he started inspecting the baskets. "Caught then down by the cove, spotted an odd ship with a sheep's head for a figurehead..."

The two knew what he was talking about as he continued.

"Also bumped into this girl named Nami and a guy with a long nose boy named Usopp, they helped me a bit, though I never caught the name of the Straw Hat kid-"

"Luffy..." Luna and Sanji thought at the same time.

"Where were they?" Sanji asked, concerned about his friends', mostly Nami's, safety due to the fact that Luffy has a bounty on his head.

"Town square now, said they're looking for two of their shipmates." Tsuki said, pointing his thumb to the west. Sanji gathered his clothes and put them on, fixing his tie last, then walked out of the shop. "Where're you-"

"Thanks for your hospitality, but we're in a rush now."Luna explained briefly, Sanji held her hand as she was lead out of the store and into the street. Sanji draped his coat over her shoulder, noticing she was shivering. "Sanji..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you do this to women?"

"Do what?" he asked, as if not catching her sentence, she walked ahead of him, spun around, stopped, and stared at him, wanting an answer.

"You know to God what I mean."

"...a whim of good nature." Sanji answered truthfully. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, not even knowing she could get angry this easily when he says those two words: "A whim.". Who ever thought of that single syllable word sucks! She suddenly thought of a good question that didn't involve him saying the W-word.

"All right, all right...what _drives_ that whim then? Satisfy me."

"You." he countered back, he smiled at her expression, which was red from anger and from blushing. Of course, Sanji has rules towards women, but this time, he wanted to bend them with this girl, to see how far he can push th envelope. "You are th only girl I had met that can be as innocent as a lamb from a herd of sheep; that can be as poetic as you when speaking; that can be as beautiful as the angel from the heavens; that..."

Sanji took her in his arms, wrapping them around her back, he whispered his last piece into her ear,"Can kiss...with the same passionate lust as I." He lifted his head to see her, smirking,"Satisfied yet?"

Luna sighed in the cold air, her hot breath on his neck, when suddenly, she shoved him gently towards the wall; her hands pressing themselves firmly against his chest to keep him that way, she arched her spine a little to lean into him, then looked up and breathed into his face,"No...but keep trying."

They leaned into each other to meet with their lips.

* * *

**Got three words:**

**"I LOVE LEMON!"**

**Lol, say that in class, no, scream it in class to get everyone to stare at you. With any luck, if you have anime friends who do fan fics, they'll replay:**

**"I LOVE LIME!"**

**or**

**"I LOVE HENTAI!"**

**or (if you're really lucky)**

**"I LOVE PORN!"**

**and viseversa.**

**Mostly it's lime/hentai, not porn, that gets yelled back.**

**Also, try screaming these three:**

**"I LOVE YAOI!"**

**then have some other anime classmate reply:**

**"I LOVE YURI!"**

**and viseversa.**

**No, really, you could yell that in class, and the teachers would have NO CLUE on what you REALLY mean (unless they know anime too). Try this...AFTER you READ _AND_ REVIEW!**


	11. Exicution Knights

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did, Sanji'll be the only character.**

****

**Disclaimer: Me no own One Piece**

**Me: I love lemons, Sanji-kun, how about you?**

**Sanji: Me? Well, they're a bit sour, but good for lemonade-**

**Me: What else, besides lemons, can you use to make that beverage?**

**Sanji: Hm, you got me there, Luna-chan, what?**

**Me: (leans over and whispers in his ear)**

**Sanji:...no, no, hell no, I got my restrictions for ladies you know...unless you wanna try that.**

**Me: Whee!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Exicution Knights

A man sat on a bed in his room a this house that resided five miles from the Morgan Estate, a cup of tea rested in his hand; he watched the screen of his TV. The channel five news was on around 7 o'clock, giving breaking news to its audience. With the lights dim, he listened intently to the reporter, smiling.

"...there was a dispute between friends and family members on who should gain the Morgan fortune, which was passed down to Luna Morgan a year ago by her father, the late Captain Philip Morgan, a retired captain from the French Marines. The funeral is to be held at the Morgan Estate on the day of Luna's birthday, August 25. Father Luke King of the Shepherd of the Hills has a few words on what would happen to the Morgan Estate."

Quickly, the camera switched onto Father King, who stood, blocking the door to Luna's room from the reporters and camera men. Several mics were surrounding him as he answered the question they were dying to know,"When we moved to Redding from London, my son Richard had met Luna and had fallen for her completely. Recently, before the Metro Bus Incident, Richard had proposed to Luna, I were to marry them when they turn 18. Her will...said to give all the money to Richard, her future husband-"

"NO! THE MONEY ISN'T SUPOSSED TO GO TO HIM!" the cameras turned to Matt, who was shouting in rage. "I knew that bastard doesn't want her love! He wanted to gain hte money she got andd be the richist kid in the U.S.!"

"Security!" called out a doctor.

Two officers came up to Matt, grabbed him by his arms, and dragged him down the hallway with his screaming out protests.

"I'm telling the truth-"

He switched the off button on the remote, still smiling. There was a photograph of him, Maria, Matt, and Luna posing in front of the camera sitting in a picture frame next to him. His hand reached for it, pulled out the photo, and stared at it hard. A lighter was in his hand, he flicked it on, th blue flame danced in the darkness as he lowered it to Matt's image and started to burn it off. When the deed was done, he gave a satisfied smile before placing it back in the frame.

_Now_the photo looked better, no Matt in the picture, just him and Luna forever. No, just him and her wealth forever with her gone. When he slashed her throat open at th hospital, he felt guilt, regret, and pain; when he left her in the lake, he fel of guilt, regret, and pain; when he murdered her family, though, he never felt an ounce of guilt, he didn't care about them at the time. Him crying at her deathbed was an act, a scam, a fraud; he had to make it look good to be convincing. Of course, when she died, he felt guilty and regret for doinh such horrid things; wondering why he even decided to do such things. That could be found out later, though for now, his attention was on Matthew Scott.

Matt is the only man that stand between him and his goal now; he is the only person who can figure out that he himself did all these things. You see, he was going to be a detective and work with the Redding Police Department's Special Investigation Team, or maybe the F.B.I. Either way, he felt that Matt was a threat. Already, he helped solve several cases with the police, and what he yelled on the news can make his work all go down the drain.

Murder him? Slaughter him with out mercy like the other four people? No, wait, frame him, make _him_the murderer. Make him be guilty of everything, make him be locked away so he can never go after the real man. The man gave a sigh, the guns, th knives, the ropes, he can have them reside at Matt's house. Then, he'll tip off the police, giving them anonymous hints on the Morgan murders, the evidence would lead directly to Matt; besides, the guns were registered to Matt's father, but it could still lead to Matt himself. The plan seemed flawless, none can see through it except the creator.

The moon glistened through the window as he gathered the murder weapons, the knife used two days ago was covered in blood, along with the ropes from a year ago. A wolf howled otuside from the mountains, it was his cue to commit one last sin.

**(Anyway)**

Zoro slept against the handrail in the crow's nest, the sound of waves pounding against the rocks in the cove were nothing to him until he heard a series of thuds. Waking up, he saw Luffy, Nami, and Usopp hoping on deck hurriedly, Usopp was climbing up onto the yard arm, shouting to Zoro,"Lift the anchor!"

"Eh?"

"We're being chased you lazy ass!" Usopp exclaimed, pointing with his free hand to the beach, where there was nothing but sand and water.

"I don't see anything." Zoro yawned, heading back to sleep. Usopp gave that alarmed look and shook the swordsman awake. "You must be hallucinating."

"H-h-hullucinating?!" he stuttered. "Look at Nami down there and tell me she isn't hurt!"

The swordsman rolled his eyes, thinking it was another one of Usopp's lies, and looked down over the handrail to see Nami's stomach bleeding badly. He stared out towards the beach, nothing, just the sky and ground, but he kept his guard up, refusing to lower it as he took out his sword. "Watch Merry." he ordered Usopp, who nodded. "Exactly, what did you encounter?"

"A pack..." he searched for the right words.

"Pack of?"

"P-p-pack of these ghost knights! They were horrible, Zoro! One of them just lashed out at Nami with their whips with blades attached to them! The second it turned to night time, we just, they just, out of allies...oh God, here they come!" Usopp screamed. "Luffy!"

"Leave them, I can't fight these things, we gotta find Sanji and Luna!" Luffy shouted at his marksman. Once again, Zoro looked up again, one of those "ghost knights" appeared. It stood in mid-air, its black, transparent body carried a solid, black mace with the power to crush any body's skull into a pulp. The gloved hand raised the mace, but Zoro quickly "cuts" th belly open since it lacked the armor and chainmail in that section. To Zoro's surprise, his sword wet through. The mace came down on him, making him loose balance and fall right next to Nami. The knight came down towards the two, its mace swinging over his head in such a barbaric way. "Zoro, run for it!"

Swiftly, Zoro picked up Nami and had her on his shoulders, her blood staining his shirt, as the mace came crashing into the deck. He jumped overboard, leaving Usopp and Luffy to the Merry Go and the ghost knight.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted. "I got two orders for you!"

Zoro turned to him.

"Find Sanji and Luna and make sure they're alive! Then find a doctor for Nami! I won't leave this place without them!" his captain ordered; for once his orders were serious, the first mate sprinted off with Nami on his back to find the rest of his nakama.

**(Anyplace)**

They enjoyed the feeling of their tongues sliding over and under each other as they continued the French-kiss, but then they were pulled out of it when they heard a series of metal against metal sound. Sanji opened his eyes to see a longsword being raised above their heads, he shoved her to the ground and leaped over to her side. Luna saw the reasons of the action, the same looking ghost knight that stood even taller than Sanji towered over her as he raised his sword again.

"Oh, shit!" Luna exclaimed rolling onto her back to avoid the attack and panting hard from fright, she jumped to her feet, only to have Sanji take her hand and run with the knight chasing after them; they crossed a bridge that stood above a river, he suddenly shove her into a haystack nearby, muttering,"Stay here." and then jumping into the river himself and never surfacing. The knight stopped running, his boots thundered against the wooden bridge as he crossed it, not noticing Sanji under him of Luna in the haystack for five whole minutes. He suddenly broke into a dead sprint across the bridge and out of sight.

Sanji broke the calm surface, grasping and coughing for air as he swam to the edge. He hauled himself onto the cement road and then pulled Luna out from the haystack.

"What the fuck was that?!" she nearly yelled, panic in her voice, he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shush, shush, he might come back, but I highly doubt he's a Marine."

"You are to secure the perimiter of the town." instructed a gruff voice from around the corner. "Don't let any man, woman, or child to leave this town without paying."

"Hai!"

"Bring them to the town square if they refuse to pay." Luna noted the thick French accent he had. "Any man who still refuses to pay, report them to the Execution Knights to finish them."

"Hai, Father!"

"Off you go, my children..." and with that, a group of Marines rounded a corner, passing Luna and Sanji. A man dressed in highly elegant robes and the kanji for 'justise' walked among them; a longsword that he had must've been four feet since it dragged along the ground behind him, he stared at the two. "Dear children, do you not have a home to return to?" His shoulder length black hair waved in the ocean breeze as his men stared, they were suddenly shoved away when the large Marine they encountered from yesterday appeared.

"Father, that is the two I had-"

"No, no, do not attack unarmed homeless bums, they did not pose a threat to you or me or-"

The action was so quick, Sanji had his foot still in the air as they all watched (jaws are dropped) the Marine captain fly across the street and into a building. A terrifying roar came from the debris as he got up to punish Sanji for his assault, bellowing,"What the hell is wrong with kids these days?!"

"You called my girl a bum." Sanji snarled, he walked over to the Marine and picked him up by his throat, holding him in a death grip. "I want you to apologize to her this instant."

"Men, attack him, now!" the Marine ordered, before anything else could happen, a certain swordsman ran past the group of Marines who were to charge at Sanji and sliced every sing one of them into shreds.

"ONI GIRI!"

"EH?!"

"Attacking a lady?" Zoro asked the fallen men, who groaned in pain. "Luna-san, you all right?"

She was staring the two men, wide eyed, and didn't respond. What the hell were these guys?! They looked simple at first glance, but this? Sanji kicking a man twice his size into a building and Zoro killing his foes in one stroke of his three swords, they are no ordinary pirates. Normal people can't do this much damage in over two seconds; for them it must be their own league of _normal_.

"Yeah, all right." Luna replied sheepishly, she noted the blood on his shirt and stared at it. "You're injured."

"Oh, what, this? No, it's Nami's blood-"

The moment he uttered "Nami's" and "blood", Sanji chucked the Marine he was holding out to sea and attempted to land a good kick on Zoro's head, he turned and blocked it with his blade.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL NAMI!"

"Damnit, you perverted love-cook, she's not dead, yet. She was attacked earlier by some knight-"

"Knight? We were attacked by the same thing ten minutes ago." Luna quietly said, stepping over the bodies. "Where is she?"

"I placed her on a haystack so I could fight." Sanji fidgeted. "I'm sure she's safe!"

"She better be." the chef threatened as he placed his foot down and walked over to where Zoro indicated. They all saw Nami, sleeping on the buldle of hay soundlessly; Zoro suddenly widened his eyes. Earlier, she was bleeding to death with her stomach sliced open, but now, she all healed, no cuts, no bruises, no blood. Even her shirt was clean.

"I swear she was dying a moment ago." Zoro murmured. "She's alive-"

"Nami-san." Sanji uttered, the navigator stirred from her slumber and looked up; she screamed,"Duck!" The two men looked at her, confused, but Luna was the first to react to her warning; not one, but _two_knights had their weapons raised in the air, ready to come down like the fist of God. She shoved Sanji in the river (again) and Zoro into the wall, then she grabbed Nami by her collar with her mouth, turned into a wolf, and then spang up several crates to the rooftop. "L-Luna-chan!"

"Thanks." Nami panted a bit, petting the over sized wolf. The ground trembled when the knights slammed the weapons to the ground. "At least it's not us under there."

"Anti-Manners Kick Course!"

"Oni Giri!"

Within a matter of seconds, thuds were heard, Nami and Luna looked down to see Zoro knocked out with his head in the river and Sanji clutching his ribcage and coughing out blood, he sat next to Zoro, trying to not pass out as the knights raised their weapons, a mace and longsword, above them...

"Oi!" came a hoarse voice, it was Tsuki, he held the held the wood that acted as a door for an entrance above his sword shop. He motioned the two to come inside, Nami stared at him, but Luna gave her a gentle push, whispering,"He's a friend."

Nami nodded and went inside, but then stopped, saying,"There's Usopp and Luffy!"

Luna turned to see her captain and the marksman making their way across the rooftops, thy saw her and immediately took a right turn to be by her side. Luffy asked,"Had you seen a knight with a club pass by?"

They nodded, however, they shoved Luffy and Usopp into the hole, gaining a thud and an exclamation of them yelling,"What the hell?!" Tsuki pulled out a sword and offered it to her, she refused,"No, I'll be killed-"

"Then leave them!" Tsuki hissed, too late, Luna leaped from the rooftop of his shop and then picked up Zoro with her mouth (note, she biting his pants and most possibly his boxers) while Sanji clutched to her fur as he hauled himself on her back. The knights were dumbfounded when the noticed that their prey had disappeared; Luna tossed Zoro in Tsuki, who fell down from whatever he was standing on, and then jumped inside with her tail brushing between the wooden door and the roof as it closed. She found herself in the second floor of the shop. "You won't be killed?! Are you crazy, okami-chan(1), that was even worse!"

"Call it instinct." Luna murmured, switching into human form as she started to take off Sanji's jacket and shirt. The rest of the crew, minus Snaji and Zoro, stared at her, Tsuki gaped,"My lord, you ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf!"

"That matter isn't for yo to be concerned with at the moment." her eyes glazed upon Sanji's bloody chest, she suddenly remembered taking science classes and learning how the human body worked, along with her father explaining how to heal a horse. She remembered how to treat a wound and broken bones, but only the basics. "Tsuki, we have to stop the blood flow, get me some towels-"

"What about Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"He's fine, he's not dead, so we won't worry about that, take off his shirt and pants though, they're completely covered in Nami's blood, I'll deal with Sanji here." Luna instructed as Tsuki tossed her a towel. She pressed it against Sanji's ribs, making him yell out in pain. "Stupid knights..."

**(Anytime)**

Around night time, Luna gave a sigh as she sat herself down between Sanji, who slept on the bed, and Zoro, who was in another bed. In the center of the room was a small fire that heated a pot of rice; Tsuki was tending to it while Usopp was explaining to Luffy and Nami how he defeated a knight with his own bare hands, however, Luffy was the only one amazed by it. The navigator noted Luna sitting alone from the three, she came up to her and sat down.

"You should be our ship's doctor." Nami praised her.

"Non, I only know the basics and I'm not that skilled." she replied in her most modest tone. "I'm just happy for them to be alive...what happened?"

"Oh, you mean earlier? After losing you and Sanji in town, we decided to look around in the morning, so we did. We met Tsuki at the beach and helped him fished for a while before going out and finding you two. We turned a corner and met face to face with one of those knights and then I blacked out." she explained.

"No, Zoro said you were injured?"

Nami thought for a moments.

"I don't remember getting hurt in any way, I just woke up in a haystack with two of those knights attempting to kill all four of us."

she gave a yawn, causing the navigator to suggest,"Maybe you need to sleep, you've done a lot today."

Tiredly, Luna gave a sleepy nod as she got up from the floor with another yawn, she walked over to the bathroom for a quick shower. By the time she returned, Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and Tsuki were already sleeping in the room above (note, she's at the bottom floor she slept in the night before). She stared at the two as they slept before crawling into bed with Sanji and then falling asleep next to him.

**(Anyway)**

Midnight, it was the time Zoro had finally woken up to see Luna sleeping in the bed next to him, not noticing the man sleeping next to her. An idea popped in his head as he swung his legs over his bed and walked over to her and lifted her covers a bit, then slipped in. This isn't technically sleeping in bed with her, but at least he'll have something to brag about to Sanji later in the morning...

* * *

**(1)Tsuki calls Luna "okami-chan", okami means 'wolf'**

**Oh God, this is going to be one screwed up morning.**

**I gave out enough hints at the beggining of this chapter.**

**REVIEW to see how things turn out...savvy?**

**I LOVE LEMON, HOW 'BOUT YOU?!**

**I LOVE PORN, SO DO YOU!**


	12. Gooooood Mooorning

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did, Sanji'll be the only character.**

**Felix Wolf: It's fan fiction, nearly anything can happen as long as it's within the laws of physics that are based in the One Piece world. Many people would use devil fruits that were alredy eaten by other caracters from the story. Some writers use Ace's Flame Flame Fruit, others use Aokoji's Ice Ice Fruit. Yes, there can only be one devil fruit, but this is all happening in Luna's head, heck, she could have eaten five devil fruits and STILL live, but that would make her a Mary Sue (which I don't want her to be)**

_-Dreaming-_

* * *

Chapter 11: Gooooood Mooorning!

_Moonlight shined aboard the Going Merry as it sat, and it was Sanji's turn for the watch. A new cigarette was lit, the old one thrown overboard; the feeling of inhaling the smoke relaxes him, made him feel calm. He gave a tired yawn, probably passed midnight. Just as he reached the top if the stars, he heard several thuds, then a low growl._

_"I want...to hear you scream."_

_"Z-Zoro, please, don't do this." aw, hell no, that can't be Luna. Sanji peered over the handrail a bit, it was Luna with, you guessed it, Zoro. Anger sparked in his until it consumed his like wild fire as he watched. (details, no I'm not gonna say, use your imagination) "Everyone's asleep, what if Sanji comes..." She suddenly gave a light grunt through her nostrils and looked up; thankfully, Sanji was able to jump backwards quickly and quiet enough. "You know I'm not the type of...of...of girl to do this-"_

_"That was your choise from the start, an idea only wolves could think of you sly little bi-"_

_"You have a point." she murmured. "But I now choose to end this-"_

_Sanji heard the swordsman pause, then he spoke,"Fine, we can end this, but I'm not ending ths quietly. Now scream my name."_

_"No, no, no, this is the same as raping, don't-" she pleaded helplessly._

_"That's the idea."_

_"What?!" she shrieked. **"Z-Z-ZORO!"**_

* * *

Sunlight penetrated through the windows as he watched her sleep by his side, his fingers tangling and untangling themselves in her purple hair. He didn't expect to see her in bed with him, it was just like the night before. He gave a sigh, ignoring the pain in his ribcage. After a while of gandering for over an eternity, he slowly drifted into a deep sleep, his fingers still entwined with her locks. Sanji shifted his feet a bit to gain leg room, he brushed a leg against hers, causing her to shift too. You know how it is when you sleep with another person, you move, they move, they move, you move, it's like a chain reaction! Of course, with Luna moving a bit, Zoro opened his eyes to see her hair in his face.

Ignoring it, he immediately went to sleep. A mere hour has passed when Luna decided to get up, when she tried, she found herself imobolized, Sanji's hand was right on her waist and then there was another hand, it was on her waist too. She slowly shifted her head to the right (note, she's on her left) to see Zoro, she quietly murmired him,"Good morning, Zoro..." She suddenly shot up to a sitting position as she slammed herself against the headboard and pulled th covers up to her chest to cover herself while breathing under her breath,"Dear lord!"

The two men woke up by her quick movements and greeted her,"Good morning, Luna-chan/san..." They paused a moment, shoulders dropping, and stared at each other. What happens next? Well...let's move upstairs where the others slept peacefully. Usopp, wrestled in his dreams, thinking of him being captain and commanding an armada of blood-thirsty pirates, until he heard a series of yells from below.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"YOU?! I thought you were dead!"

"Do I look dead?! Get outta our bed!"

"Our?! _Our _bed?! What, now you're fucking her already?!"

"I won't drop myself to that level! At least I don't try to rape girls-"

"Oh, oh, I don't remember seeing you never trying to get Nami in bed with you!"

"How can you be in bed with me?!" that defibately wasn't any of the men's voice.

He felt that it was his duty to stop whoever's down there, most likely Sanji and Zoro, from fighting. Grumbling, Usopp lifted the heavy blanket off him and stalked off towards the stairs that led to the first floor.

The marksman leaned over the banister as he attempted to calm the hell that has risin between the swordsman and chef, shouting,"OI! SANJI, ZORO, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLE-" Usopp paused in his sentence to gander at the three who were sharing one bed with his jaw dropping to the steps. Luna had both hands holding hte blanket to her chest as the two fought verbally at either side of her. "HOLY SHIT! No fucking way are you guys doing a three-way!"

"_THREE-_WAY?!" they yelled back at him in unison. "SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO BED!" They suddenly all grabbed their pillows and chucked it at Usopp's face, making him fall back with a loud thud. Nami came down the stairs to see Usopp passed out against the wall. She stared at the three at bed, then gave the shocked look.

"There's no fucking way you guys are doing three-way." she gasped, Luna exclaimed,"It's not what it looks like!"

"Sure it does, you guys barely have any clothes on." Nami said as she started downthe stairs. There was a rumble from hte second fllor before they saw their captain sprinting down, yelling,"SANJI! Let's eat already!..." he paused to stare. "And why don't you have any clothes on?"

"They were...doing...stuff..." replied Usopp, who spoke faintly.

"Wha' stuff, Nami?"

Nami pursed her lips together, trying not to laugh at the lack of knowlage of her captain when it comes to...things. "Stuff...you know."

" I do-?"

"They were fucking." Tsuki's voice came in from above, he made his way over Usopp and next to Luffy's side. "Heh-heh...you know: Bam! Bam! Oh! Oh!"

"WE WERE NOT!"

"Whatever makes you sleep together at night." shrugged Nami as she took her seat near Luffy. Tsuki started up the fire with a kettle full of water. Over the next hour, Sanji and Zoro fought verbally against each oter, exchanging insults, cursing, you name it. Luna sat against the headboard when the two suddenly asked her simultaneously,"Who would you fuck/make love with?"

"Huh?!" Luna asked, who was spacing out during hteir fight.

"We can't sleep three-way." Zoro started.

"One, it's wrong, and two, me and Marimo can't stand each other." Sanji ended, Nami, Tsuki, and Usopp watched the three intently, biting their lips and waiting for an answer. "Marry me!"

"This..." her mouth was completely dry; she was in bed with two very hot guys and both were requesting to be her lover. Matt, Richie, she swore she remembers them asking the same thing. With the awkwardness and the pressure that filled in the room, she answered,"This...is a life changing decision." Yes, that's it, use your words. "I can't choose so easily, we barely even met, maybe next time, perhaps? Look, uh, Nami, yes, Nami! Could-"

"Sorry, as much as I want to watch this...me and Usopp have to go outside to see if the Merry Go is still where it is, Luffy, you come-"

"But Nami!" the captain whined like a child. "Sanji didn't feed me yet!"

"Oh well, c'mon Usopp." she dragged th poor marksman by the nose.

"OW! MY NOSE, OW!!" and so, th door opened in th front, then closed, leaving only Tsuki in the shop.

"Yes, I need to fish our meals...ta ta!" he suddenly scrambled out. An awkward silence befell the three who still sat in bed...before the two men started fighting, again. Rolling her eyes, she quietly slipped out of bed and placed her clothes on.

"Hey." she called out their attention. "If you two stay in bed, people are going to gain the wrong impression."

Zoro and Sanji glared at each other, gaged, then lept ou of bed, shoving their own clothes on. The sound of Luna handling the kettle was all that rang through the room, she spoke to keep them from fighting,"You two remind me of my friends who fight over me. One was Matthew, and the other was Richard. It's just, something between the four of you makes me feel at home."

"Yes, Matthew, you had mentioned many times before." Sanji murmured as he took his seat at the table, Zoro sat across from him, not keeping eye contact with him as Luna set down three cups on the table.

"I get the feeling...that you two are fighting over me-"

"Yes." Sanji answered, at the same time, Zoro replied,"No." They stared at each other.

"No." Sanji said, along with Zoro saying,"Yes."

"Fine, tell me the truth, I can smell the lies that burn in your heart." Luna demanded, but in a polite way. "Would either of you, by any chance, gambling in some sort of game of chances?"

"And how would you know of this?"

"I guessed."

"Well..." Zoro started, if he told her, chances are that she'll never speak to them again. "...you're wrong, nothing burns in our hearts-"

He was cut off when Sanji gave a cough, muttering,"(cough)yeah right(cough)"

Before either of the two can respond, Tsuki had returned, carrying an empty basket.

"Hey kids, okami-chan." he gave a slight bow to Luna. "Wasn't able to catch the fish today...the knights aren't here, strangely, so I suggest you leave now while you still can. Your ship resides where you had left it, the rest are just waiting for you."

"Ah, thank you forthe information." Luna smiled, Tsuki gave a slight blush. "Should we leave now, boys?"

"Sure."

"Hai, Luna-chan."

Sanji and Zoro got up and left the shop first and escorted Luna down the street; each trying to get her to hold his hand. In the end, she decided to hold both of their hands after getting tired of hearing their cursing going in and out of her head. They slowly walked down, staring at th goods merchants, until they ran into Nami, who noted Luna in between Sanji and Zoro.

"Ah, Luna, just the wolf I need to see, get on your hands and knees." Nami said, she carried several boxes of, well, her shopping. Luna stared blankly at her, as if she was crazy.

"Uh, Nami, I don't think she'll be able to carry that much-" Zoro warned, only to be cut off when Luna was already in beast point with the boxes and bags atop her back. "Well what do you know, she could carry that much shit-"

"What'd you call it?" the navigator asked, pissed off by the rude comment as she strapped the last of her affects.Luna looked up, then shook her head. The load on her back had to bee over 200 pounds and yet, it felt like it weighed over 10. From head to toe, she stood about half of Sanji's height, and from head to tail, she was the length of your average office desk. Overall, she was an over-sized wolf that gained several looks from hte townspeople as they walked along, even an animal trader asked for her...

"I would by that bitch (note, he's not criticizing her, it's just another way of saying female dog) for a thousand, how about it mister?" he bribed Sanji, who immediately kicked the poor merchant across the street and into the harbor.

"SHE'S NOT FOR SALE!" he roared, the already gandering townspeople fled the scene. The three companions stared blankly, he cooled down and apologized to thhe women,"Ah, sorry..." he turned to Zoro. "You're lucky that ain't you."

"Hmph..."

Luna quietly looked up at Nami, saying,"Why do those two fight?"

"It's a rivalry thing." Nami explained, but her words were starting to drown out from her head as she started feeling dizzy and a bit nauseous. The navigator's voice was muffled when yells and shouts of Sanji and Zoro faded away in the background as she collapsed. It felt like the weight of Nami's treasures had been lifted from her shoulders, oh, who cared, she couldn't tell the difference. The feeling of someone dragging her by the tail, then by hte foot, then by the collar of her shirt when she reverted to human form.

She was thrown in the air, then she landed in some sort of haystack, that was where she regained consciousness. Confused and frightened, a firm hand pulled her out, making her yelp in fright. The man kept a hood on, he placed a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. How can she trust this man? Pulled out of her thoughts, he took her hand and raced down an ally, she suddenly asked,"What're we running from?"

"Shut up and keep running!" he hissed, he opened a door that led into an abandoned church, there, he bolted the door.

"LUNA!" came the shouts of Luffy and Usopp. "LUNA!"

"Damnit, where'd that bastard take her to?!" Sanji shouted. The mystery man panted slightly, not taking his hood off, Luna suddenly yelled,"Who the fuck are you to take me away?!"

"Quiet!" he whispered, she listened more carefully. That was odd, why is his voice a bit feminine? There were more shouts from the outside, but then eventually died when her companions searched th allies farther.

"Answer me!" Luna demanded, she bore her canines a bit to show she was going to pounce him.

"Your threats have no affect on me...listen to me, my name is Leo, your...should I say, your guardian angel..." he took a wooden stool from the wall and faced her and sat down.

"If you were an angel, you'd have wings-"

"It's complicated, but I was still sent to you from the same God you worship to help you, for now, go be with your friends, we'll talk next time. Escape the island while you still can." and with that, he faded into the darkness of the church, his presence no longer sensed by her. What sort of mind game was this? He can't be a hallucination, she swore he was holding her by her stomach moments ago. Slowly, making her way through the dark, her hands took a door nob and pulled it.

The light if the sun blinded her temporally before she realized that the yells echoed no more through the allies, and that the stench of horrid thing lingered no more too. Only birds chirping, water flowing down a river, and the scent of flowers; in the center of it all was Sanji and Zoro (whoa, hot images), who were in nothing but their boxers. She stared at them oddly, saying,"W-where're your clothes?"

"We don't need them here." replied Sanji, who took her hand. "This is Paradise..."

* * *

**Now hold it, hold it, hold it! **

**Paradise?!**

**This has got to be a dream world.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Guardian Angel

**Disclaimmer: I don't own One Piece**

**Quote of the Day:**

**"Resturant le Crap, would you like to make a reservation?"  
-Sanji, One Piece: Volume 14**

* * *

Chapter 12: "Guardian Angel"

A second passed between the two when Leo suddenly dropped from the sky carrying a broadsword, and separated them. He gave a slight growl as to threaten him and Zoro then snarled,"Get your paws off the girl and put some pants on. You aren't a man of God, so go away. Her soul may be lost in this twisted world you call home, but she-"

"And in this world that you call twisted..." started Zoro, he came to them, his own sword drawn out. "We all have rights to do as we please, this is Paradise."

"That's the devil's tongue you speak in...there is only one Paradise, Heaven, this is a mere illusion-"

"Illusion?!" Luna blurted out. "I don't even know if I could trust my eyes anymore!"

Leo continued, as if she never spoke,"An illusion by the devil himself. Go through the door there, Luna, you'll find a way out." He pointed the ti of his sword towards her left; the great oak doors to the church stood there grander than ever. She didn't move an inch. "What are you waiting for?"

"I can't trust you, we barely met." she answered, it was true. One, he most likely shot her with a tranquilizer earlier, two, he dragged her like a dead dog around the allies, three, he explained that he's her guardian angel, and finally, he telling her to abandon this beautiful place and two very hot guys that she admires. Truth be told, she was force to trust a lot people in a small amount of time. While swimming through her thoughts, he then pointed out something.

"You trusted Sanji and Zoro with your life within 48 hours, but you can't trust yourself. Pretend I'm Sanji, Sanji says you go through the door, easy as that!"

"It's not like that-"

"Oh? So you don't trust Sanji but Zoro, interesting...Pretend I'm Zoro then, Zoro says you go through the door."

"Damn, listen-"

"A sign of not trusting him, then who's left?"

Shit, he's too good at this, he has totally boxed her in. No matter how many times she protested, he would use that against her. For a guardian angel, Leo's not really helpful at explaining things. Hell, he won't tell her why she has to go through the door, or even what lies behind it.

"Me."

"Good, then ask yourself this. Should I trust myself to make a good decision on trusting Leo, or, should I not trust myself to make a bad decision and trust these two half-naked men and be casted down to Hell?"

"Those are two ridiculous questions." Sanji commented. "They don't even make any sense-"

"What do yo know? You folks are just figments of her imagination! Listen, we don't got all day, so good day to you two and let her keep her sanity. My job is to either make her come back to life or join her family in heaven, don't make it any harder you lost spirits. Her funeral is no more but seven days away, I gotta hurry before they bury her underground." the three stared at him, he gave a modest shrug, then grabbed Luna's waist and carried him over his shoulder. "Can't let her commit one of the Cardinal Sins(1) before being judged."

"Oi, you can't just-"

Leo turned to glare at them, but then saw that they were gone as he opened the doors. Since Luna was facing the back of him (and struggling), she didn't see the drop that led into the ocean. She felt Leo try and step back, but too late, he fell, releasing Luna then disappearing in thin air. Before she could even realize what he had done, she was already in the water, sinking faster than a hammer. The feeling was the same, like she had done this once. She felt close to death, wait; close to death. Water flowed into her lungs quickly as she desperately attempted to swim up.

A firm had grabbed her own, it was Richie himself. Mere seconds passed and he let his hand loose its grip. There was a click in her head; that's it! That's why she's here! Richie abandoned her in the lake, but the question was, is she dead or dreaming? No, she doesn't have time to think, she must get some air. Where's the guardian angel when you need him?

Soon enough, as if her prayers were anseered, Leo finally appeared and pulled her to the surface, she gasped for air as he helped her onto land. It took her a while before she could collet her thoughts, she shook her head to free herself of the water in her hair.

"Why-what-where-" she gasped, trying to ask three questions at once. Leo sat himself next to her, legs crossed, hands sitting in his lap. They were in some sort vineyard, sitting on a stone bench in front of a fountain that flowed freely with wine, the entire land overlooked the ocean.

"That was your lust, a desire you have, yet you don't realize. There is part of you doesn't want to leave this world-"

"Leave this world? You mean to say I'm dead?"

"Not dead, well, you are, but not dead dead, just dead. You may not remember, but there are stories people who died but they suddenly come back to life, it waas their choise. And I hope you chose to live-"

"I lost my memory, I don't even have a motive to live anyway, there isn't one so let me go on.(2)"

The angel stayed quiet, she was right. She lost her memory, this could make his job a little harder, so he spoke,"Yes, you're right, you don't have a motive, but I'll tell you a story that might give yo one."

He sat there, thinking, then smiled as an idea came to his hidden head,"Ah, there was a wealthy family long ago. A father, mother, and two daughters, they lived in a mansion by a river. They were famous for their wine across the land...One night, the eldest daughter was wisked away by another man whom she saw as friend, leaving only the mother, father, and youngest daughter at their quiet home. It was around midnight, a man known as another friend came, a knife, three long pieces of rope, and thirty silver pieces resided in his hands...

"Do you know what he had done?"

Luna remained quiet.

"I asked, what had he done?"

"He..." Luna guessed. "He killed them?"

"Yes, a man whom the entire family thought as friend betrayed them. The first to fall was the father, a retired captain of a great army, starting at the throat, he used the knife. The second was the wife, whom he'd done hte same thing. The third and final was the youngest daughter. They were then hung by the man, in a barn. The father was hung in the north side; the mother was hung in the west side; the youngest daughter was hung in hte east side; who do you think was to be hung in the south?"

"The eldest?"

"Correct. The eldest was to be hung in the southern side of the barn, but she was not there, in in her stead was her own Arabian horse, the man sliced the mare's head off and hung it with its own bridle in the south side. The body, he placed it in the middle of the barn. When the eldest daughter returned, she saw the horrid site, each of her family members had ten pieces out of the thirty in their mouths(3)...now do you think you have a motive?"

"...none, yoyu must be toying with my head. There is no motive for me in this folk tale-"

"F-f-folk tale?!" Leo burst out laughing, holding his stomach taut and face red. "You think I'm telling you a child's bed time story?! This was, no, IS you're past! Why do yo think I made Sanji look through your stuff, it led him to finding the binder holding the necessary information that could unlock your past, but no, the stupid chef had to lock it away! And your powers, you really thought Zoro gave you the Inu Inu no Mi? I can make you do anything, even turn into a wolf! All he gave you was a rotted apple that I painted to look good!

"This is all happening in your head, don't want to believe me, fine." his tone wasn't light-hearted, but now serious. "I have one job, and one job only; being your guardian angel and helping you make a good decision, understood? No fooling around with your lusting part of your brain from now on, it'll cloud your judgement..."

"I'll play your game-"

"This isn't a game." he corrected her, gaining an eye roll.

"Whatever, just get me back on the ship."

"It's past Avalon, but fine...close your eyes...."

**(Anyway)**

_Clunk!_

_Thud!_

_Shatter!_

"Shit." the sound of movements being made in the kitchen awoken her, five feet away from her was broken glass and Sanji sweeping it up. Leo sat on the table top, smirking at what he'd done; she glared at him, causing Sanji to look up from his work. "What? Is there anything that could offend you?"

"What-? No, no, nothing, just something caught my eye."

"Oh." there was a sigh of relief from his voice, she got up to sit at the table. "I get the feeling that you hate me at the moment."

"Hate you?"

"You were talking in your sleep after I found you in the church; the damn idiot shot you with a tranquilizer and carried you away."

"He means me." Leo beamed proudly, she slapped him across the face to shut him up as Sanji turned to the ground. "Oi, you don't treat angels that way, give me credit, I brought you here."

"Guardian angels don't shoot their clients and drag them away!"

"First of all, you're not my client, and never will be; you'll be my child!"

"Child?! For all I know, you're a year younger than me to be a parent!"

They exchanged words, causing Sanji to look up at Luna, who seems to be talking to the air. He gave her a worried glance, asking,"Are you all right?"

"Huh?"

"None can see nor hear me, only you....well, humans can't, but animals do. Since you're part beast, you could practically sense me!" he gave a brief explanation as Luna glared at him. Sanji gave a slight shrug and threw away the fragments of glass into the trash. Leo pulled out an apple and ate it ravenously while th chef started lighting the stove. "Ooo, wonder what's for eating!"

_"Immature bastard, some kind of angel you are." _Luna murmured under her breath, making it barely audible as she left at the same time with Sanji grabbing the cooking oil; he paused and nearly dropped the cigarette in his mouth. Remember when I said barely audible?Well, he managed to hear it. Leo gave a smirk at the expression on Sanji's face.

"I think that insult was meant for me." the angel pointed out, he gave no reply as he stopped the fire and then went towards the wine rack. He took a bottle of some 50 year old wine he had smuggled off the Baratie before leaving, wanting to share it with anyone special he comes across, but no, not anymore. Teeth on the cork, a firm hand on the bottle, he yanked off the covering and spat the cork into a trash can. "...oh, wait, you don't know I exist."

"Bottom's up, my love." Sanji said quietly to himself, the rim in his mouth, ready to tip the contents into his throat. There was a loud bang, then Luna came in, her face showing rage. "My love!"

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?!" she exclaimed, the door slamming the wall with brutal force.

"No idea by what you shout." Leo and Sanji replied, the angel smiling, the mortal frowning.

**

* * *

**

Explanations:

(1) The Cardinal Sins are also known as the Seven Deadly Sins (hopefully you should know now), which are: lust, greed, sloth, pride, wrath, envy, lust, and Sin Leo mentions is lust, then he later explains it again, saying it's a part of her she doesn't even know or remember. Again, this is happening in her head.

(2) You must think she's crazy, but she's right. Her and Sanji, they just met and exchanged kisses, but she could care less if he's gone, he's been a part of her life in the Grand Line for 48 hours. And without her memory, she just doesn't sound like she wants to get back to reality. Leo's job is to guide her, but it looks like he's not doing a real good job...

(3) Thirty pieces of silver is what Judas Iscariot sold Jesus to the authorities for. It's known as a sign of betrayal or blood money, money paid for a human life.

REVIEW!


	14. Nothing is Something

**Disclaimer: I don't One Piece...but these characters appeared/mentioned in the story so far are MINE!!**

**Warning: Mentioning of rape**

* * *

Chapter 13: Nothing is Something

"When you mean by odd, it's a standard of normal on this ship." sighing, he slowly heaved himself up from the floor, hiding the bottle behind him. Alas, she managed to see it, catching the scent of 50 year old virgin wine,she held out her hand, palm facing up; her fingers signaled him to hand it over. Unwillingly, Sanji did, allowing her to examine the bottle itself. "Morgan Wine, one of the best made in the finest wineries in the North Blue-"

"I've heard of pirates drinking 'til their livers fail, but you already smoke." Luna reached down in the trash can, pulling out th cork and covering hte undrank wine. "Don't shorten your life unless you pray for a miracle to save you."

"Doubt that'll happen to him." Leo murmured in the background. "I see to it he dies of lung cancer." She threw a quick glare at the angel, who shrugged. "What, though you were making a joke....oh, oh! You were serious, I catch you: you do trust him! And you can't worry-" before Sanji could even retort, she bothered to notice his reaction, she spoke.

"Are you a guardian angel sent from God or what?" she blurted out so suddenly, causing Sanji to be taken aback. "Wait, I didn't mean..." the damn angel, why'd have to make things complicated?

"Of course you do. You thought I didn't hear your profanity minutes ago, I did." he replied hollowly to her small protest. "If you please, the wine." Sanji offered a hand to her, promising,"I'll share it with you next time...if you bother." She handed it to him, staring ta a ring he wore on his ring finger, the left hand. Shining silver, it was carved into a cross; she never noticed it, why now, though? Taking her seat, the chef started up the fire, grabbing the cooking oil he had abandoned on the floor. Before he uncorked it, he took of the ring, placing it on hte table by Luna's side. "Tell me what's wrong with the crew."

"Well....it's mainly Zoro, he's just...." it was kind of hard to explain.

"Dreamy? Sexy?" chimed in Leo. "Orga-"

"He's a moron?"

"No, not it...something's changed in him, I can't tell what..." her gaze remained on the jewel that sat there.

"Ignore him, th idiot doesn't know his way with girls. I trust yo to know that you wouldn't want him to be the father of your children-"

"Who say she's gonna get pregnant, she's got only seven days with you." Leo commented, Luna made a mental note to herself. If she's going to live with this man, she has to be tolerant with him. Yes, she could train herself to block out the crude coments he makes.

"Yeah....." she said, stretching the 'ah' part. "It was...." the entire scene began to replay in her head...

_From the corner of his eye, Zoro watched Luna in the distance, she gave a long stretch, letting a long sigh escape her napping, as usual, he kept his eyes on her the entire time until she make her way to the storage room; there, he fallowed, barely gaiing any glances from the crew. Luna got down ot her knees in front of the door as Zoro quietly walked towards her. She paused in her movements, her nose in the air, she suddenly thrust her head back down from a sneeze._

_"...(sniff)..."_

_There was small clunk, the silver cross she normally wore had managed to fall, it rested between her legs. As she reached for it, the man behind her got down on the floor and reached out for Luna herself. She gave a gasp and was swept off her feet she had been leaning on, her stomach lurched when she caught his scent._

_"Z-Zoro?" she stuttered, her face was completely red when both Zoro's hands rested below her chest. "Is there a reason for-?" The warm air of his breathing tickled her skin, his lips grazing over. Her eyes grew slightly heavy as she leaned her his to the side. "Why are-?" Again her stomach lurched, this time, her belly tightened when one of his hands went up towards her chest. Again, she tried to protest, but couldn't find the courage to do so. Again, he didn't answer. Now she starting to feel uncomfortable when he unbuttoned her shirt. She's used to this when Sanji does this to her, but Zoro, it's just not right._

_"Who's better, me or the cook?" he breathed in her ear, she started to squirm a bit, wanting to be free from him._

_"You know better than this..." she murmured, it didn't take her another moment to realise he was molesting her._

_"Just answer." something within his voice strike fear into her heart as he continued. _

_"No!" eventually, she transformed into her wolf form, enabling her to overpower Zoro and pin him to the ground. She backed away slowly towards the door to the deck while reverting to human form, her hand yanking the door open. "Don't ever touch me again!" she shrieked, her hand pulling the shirt close together, a tear escaped her eye as she slammed the door. Nearby was Nami, then Usopp, then Luffy, who were looking overboard; she was just attacked by their swordsman, but oddly, she decided not to tell them. _

_She searched aroubd the area franticly, the kitchen! Of course!_

"It was nothing." Luna hesitated, in the background, she could hear Leo shouting,"Are you mental?!You come to the kitchen for his advice and comfort or whatever you teens do,then you ruin the chance?! What kind of girl does that?!"

"There had to be something, you wouldn't come here for nothing." that was a fact, not an opinion. "The second I pulled you out of the water, it was my duty to protect you from harm's way, if you can't tell me what is the problem, I can't help-"

"Oi, are you an angel? Do you have wings? Do you?! No!" Leo yelled. "Stay out of this and let me handle it-"

"I thank you greatly for this...Matthew." she added in a murmur.

"You yell odd, you fail to tell what...Did Zoro....?..." Sanji gave a turn, facing her directly. She refused to keep eye-contact, that action tipped him off. When in court, Sanji had learned that the jury who find the defendant guilty wouldn't look at the lawyer in the eye. He himself was the lawyer, Luna was the jury, Zoro was the defendant. "I uunderstand." His eyes drifted to her chest, normally her cross hung around that (ahem) area, but he found it was gone. Giving a slight frown, he turned to his work as Luna turned her attention to the ring on the table. Matt wore one like that, always on his middle finger though.

Again, her mind began to register the conversation, she had it with Matt. And the moment alone with Zoro, she was sexually assaulted before by Richie himself, but why would an honest man do such a thing? Well, he was drunk around the time, however, Zoro himself hadn't been drinking. From that moment forwards for two days strait, she kept her distance from Sanji and Zoro, attempting to be with Usopp or Nami or Luffy to avoid them. It didn't take all of them another second to realize that, over meals, Luna didn't join them.

"Sanji-kun...tell me, why is Luna not here?" Nami asked, concern in her voice. During those two days, Sanji's mood had dropped dramatically to a point where he'd threaten his friends, mainly Zoro.

"I don't know, maybe Roronoa would care to tell." he replied in sarcasm. "At least I didn't disturb her in any way possible-"

"I'm telling you, I didn't touch her."scoffed Zoro. "Nothing-"

"Nothing is something!" Sanji quoted firmly to make his point. It was so true, it even made Luffy and Usopp nod in agreement. By the time they finished eating, Sanji and Zoro were already at each other's necks, literally. Rolling his eyes, Usopp got up to leave, he ran into Luna.

"Oh, hey Loon..." like Nami, the marksman wanted to know what was really happening. He was ready to ask, but then was interrupted by Luna.

"Are they fighting?" she asked.

"Yeah-"

"About what?"

"You, Sanji's turning homicidal, Zoro's denying what ever he says. I can fix anything, but this is something I can't do."

"I should've told him in the first place." she muttered as she walked towards th storage room, passing the marksman. Nami came out from the corner. "She say anything?"

"Nothing."

When she came inside the storage room, Luna could her each word spoken by Sanji and Zoro, who were right above her. She stood there, listening intently and imagining Matt and Richie's voices up there.

"...what ever you did upsets her!"

"Do I have to say this twice, I didn't do a damn thing! It's not my problem she's got hormones!"

"What the hell do hormones have to do with anything?!"

"They make a woman a woman!"

"They also make a man a man too! And what do men do to women when they're bored?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing is something!"

"Would you shut up about that quote, it's shit!"

"She was talking to me several days ago, she told me that you did something to her, but she won't tell me!"

"I didn't threaten her!"

"Then what'd you do?!"

"Not my problem she won't tell what I did-"

"You just me you did do something! I'll murder you for tha you marimo-bastard!"

The door flung open.

"OI! STOP FIGHTING!"

"Luffy, this isn't your conversation..."

"I don't care, my orders are for you two to shut up and let me raid the fridge!"

"HELL NO, YOU JUST ATE!"

"Looks like I'm innocent." Zoro voice was calm. "It's my win and my watch tonight." The sound of his boots pounding on the wood above Luna's head faded as Sanji gave a sigh. Leo suddenly appeared by Luna's side.

"Feels familiar, don't it?" he asked, munching on his apple. "I just oh so happen started that. If I do a few tweeks here and there, Luffy's be you father, Nami's your mother, Usopp's your cool uncle, Zoro and Sanji's your boyfriends....unless you want your real life back-"

"What life?" she asked her guardian angel. "Why are you doing this to me-?"

"You only have five days left, you can live only one life once, not two of them twice. So until you choose, Sanji's playing Matt and Zoro's playing Richie-"

"Is this some sick minded drama play youthought of?"

"Yes, for my amusement and for your benefit. I prefer Shakespeare though." he suddenly faded away when Sanji came inside the storage room, his face red from the fight. His breathing was quick, but then relaxed at hte sight of her.

"Ah, Luna-chan, what're you doing here?" he asked in his most calmest voice he cold possibly make. That's it, she should tell him after making two reasons; one, with Sanji and Zoro's constant fighting, there would be a chance that it'll break the cre up; and two, she had to get it off her chest. Each time she went to bed, nightmares of that time in the storage room bombarded her, making her have a hard time sleeping. Her past self would've felt this way too, so she answered,"Zoro..."

"..."

"Zoro...tried to rape me the other day and he also asked who's better."

"Better?"

"You or him, tah's why I have been distant with the two of you-"

"So you couldn't choose any of us-" she then started to cry, but she held back the tears, or at least tried.

"I don't understand, he could've asked me, not attack." she wept, he took her in his arms and held her. She spoke no more as Sanji hushed her. Eventually, Luna took a great sigh, breathing his scent of cologne, and then looked up. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"It's fine." he said into her ear, a smile and a blush went across her face as he brough his lips to hers. She suddenly pulled away from and his hands and headed towards th bathroom. Sanji gained a small idea.

"I'm going to bathe..."

_Bingo._

Her had was on the door nob, she twisted it, she opened it, she went inside. Sanji stared at the door blankly as she turned the water on, not noticing his nose bleeding while picturing various images for a full ten minutes, or until the water stopped. In the corner of his eye was a chain, or a small chain as he picked it up. It's pendant was the silver cross that he'd seen Luna wear so often, he just failed to know it was missing from her the cross in hs hand, he knocked on the door, an answer came,"Yes?"

"The cross yo wear...I found it."

"Really, thanks." what she said next gave him an even heavier nosebleed. "Could you come inside and hand it to me?"

"Ha-ah?" he asked, trying to keep the blood from flowing anymore. His hands shook, never had a girl asked him to go into the bathroom...while she bathed! Slowly, he turned the nob, then creaked the door open as his blood started to rush to his head even faster. He swore his heart stopped beating when she suddenly requested,"It seems that my hands are wet and I can't hook it on, you could do this, can you?"

Trying to keep hs cool, he closed the door and locked it as he came towards her; the bathtub was full of water, she sat against the side, her back facing Sanji as h got on his knees behind rolled up his sleeves and then looked for the hook on the chain, then realized there wasn't one. It was long enough to place over her head, so he slid it over, then lifted the wet purple hair that were under the chain. Without thinking of anything else, his arms wrapped themselves around Luna's neck and brought her to a hug, then to a kiss when Sanji's hand turned her head to the left and he leaned over....

* * *

**WHOOP! Go Sanji-kun!**

**Let your imaginations run wild, my friends. **

**"Nothing is something." the quote is actually true. Sanji tries to get answers, he knew Zoro did "nothing" to Luna, it really was "something". **

**And also, this wouldn't be mentioned anywhere else, Richie did molest Luna at some point in her past. It just so happens she thinks of it in her head, causing Zoro to do what he did in the storage room. As I noted in the last chapter, this is occuring in her head. **

**REVIEW!**


	15. One Night Equals Three Confessions

****

**Disclaimmer: I don't own One Piece**

Golly, this took forever....enjoy as I try to sleep...

* * *

Chapter 14: One Night Equals Three Confessions

Just when they started, Leo appeared before Luna and Sanji at one of the most worst times and places he could ever be. He gave a groan at the sight, trying to not stare at his "child" and saying,"Zoro's coming here..." Already, she could hear the boots of the swordsman thud against the floor on the other side of the threshold. The angel's hand was on the door's lock, Luna gave an alarmed look and pulled Sanji into a tight hug to give Leo a lip reading conversation.

_"Please, I'm begging you!"_ she mouthed desperately._ "Don't unlock it! Don't let him in!"_It was too late, Leo's finger flicked the piece of metal, a small click sounded through the small space as he disappeared. Not knowing her options, she whispered to Sanji,"How long can you hold your breath?"

"Five minutes." he breathed back. "Why?"

"Get inside." Luna murmured, the next moment, he was in the bathtub with her, clothes still on his back. She grabbed his head then shove him under the bubbles and water, his hand was exposed to the cold air, waving around frantically until she swiftly kept it down. The water sloshed around her for another second, then died when Luna felt Sanji's movements calm down._"He must've been adjusting himself."_she thought, the door suddenly flew open. Just as Leo had told her, there was Zoro with Leo reappearing behind him with a pocket watch. "What is it?" she demanded after he stared at her bluntly for a full minute, acting as though he interrupted her bath.

"I thought you were asleep." he replied, Leo shown his four fingers, telling her she has four minutes to get rid of Zoro and save Sanji.

"A poor excuse, you knew I was in here." Luna scoffed, her voice hostile as she helped Sanjistay underwater with her foot. "Are you here to molest me? I suppose I don't have the clothes on my back, and I'm real vulnerable when Sanji isn't around, it'll make your job a lot easier. Already we're in a tightly packed room that can muffle my screams, I should give you, Roronoa, credit for choosing the right place and the right time."

"No, here me out-" he started, but then she got another idea as she tried to indimidate with words.

"Then Roronoa came here, to apologize instead?...I won't trust him-"

"Ero-cook? He caught your eye."

"...I don't trust him either, and I'll never do so on this ship until I trust myself. As soon as you trust yourself, you will know how to live.(1)."

Lifting an eyebrow, he leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, closing his eyes and giving a small smirk,"Luna-san, you changed greatly these past few days..." She gave him a blank stare, causing his to sigh. "To put it in easier terms, you shouldn't be saying that. Here we both are, in the same bathroom exchanging words-"

"One a man who watches a woman who bathes and is uncomfortable when she is not decent to present herself to the man." she noted his expression...nothing. "To put it in easier terms for the likes of you, get the fuck out."

"Throwing profanity?"

"If needed, yes, words are powerful than actions, they're my weapons-"

"In this scenario." he corrected her, he then pointed at his swords. "But I can change that completely to a point of where you can barely breath my name. In combat, I'm in a totally higher league than you, but seeing your a woman...with no clothes on, I'll be smart enough to not throw you overboard."

"So before choosing to throw her off, the all powerful Roronoachooses to rape the helpless Luna, a fitting climax to a play that deal with such rational actions. If I were the critic, I'd give it a one star rating, the reasons are obvious since the jealous swordsman is you-"

"Who says I'm jealous?" Zoro questioned her coolly. Leo held the watch in his hand tightly, saying,"You got two minutes left, either wrap it up or let Sanji drown by your hand."

"Sanji already has me, that's you're reason-"

"Wrong, a few days ago before we went to tat damned island, me and the ero-cook made up a bet on who's going to fuck you first." Zoro explained. "I'm just telling you that you made a mistake in choosing him...."

"Why?"

"He's hiding something from you, say...this?" from behind him, he pulled out a teal colored binder and a newspaper, the ones she saw Sanjitake from her bag. Her already dry hands took it, then flipped through it. "Later..." and with that, he closed the door as she started reading the newspaper. Leo got down on his knees after another two minutes had passed, then said,"Aren't you forgetting someone?" He faded away.

"Huh? What?" Luna shifted her position, her leg bumping into Sanji'sneck. Realizing it was pass five minutes, withit being seven minutes, she dropped her items on the floor with a loud clunk!, held her free hand taut on his collar, and hauled him out of the water. Coughing and spluttering, gasping for air, Sanji managed to choke out,"A-are you an...an a-angel?"

"EH?! No, Sanji, snap out of your delirious dream world!" she nearly screamed, but she managed to turn it into a whispering scream...or something of the sort as she slapped him across the face. A red mark stained his cheek when he finally regained consciousness and blinked several times, his glassy eyes staring at hers, then slowly drifting down to her exposed chest. "Sanji, we can't do this at the moment...." and so she started a lecture on why they shouldn't be in thesame bath in a small confined space where adults can do whatever they please. "...and we could just...-are you even listening?"

"Yep, I'm _staring_..." he replied distantly, her eyes lit with rage and then she prepared to slap him again, this time, threatening to make his face redder than it was.

"Take this as my dept to you is paid." Luna said, he gave her a blank look. "When you saved me from the-"

"Oh, yes, yes, but..."

"Don't try to sweet talk me, already you stayed under for seven minutes or so, take a breath and let's forget about everything."

"Yeah, uh-huh, but what if I said you still owe me?" he asked, his face was met with a good, hard slap.

"No." she replied firmly, her tone showing the seriousness. "...because I have several words to exchange with you..."

Sanji stared at her face this time, eyes trying to show innocence...in his own way. "...fire away..."

"I managed to acquire these from Zoro." her hand hung out over the rim of the bathtub, pointing to the binder and newspaper on the ground that were dropped moments ago. "Explain why they aren't pornography, why it is mostly is about me, why you hid it from my eyes, wh you wouldn't want me to remember my past-"

"Stop with the questions." Sanji interrupted her so suddenly, he picked up the newspaper. "This shows that your parents were murdered, and the teal folder...it has photographs of you going to some party and getting drunk, which in one of them, you're having a wet t-shirt contest. I hid it from my favorite angel because I wanted to see how long it'll take for a person to recover from amnesia..."

"So you expiramented on me?!"

"I'm not done...though-"

"No, I've heard enough from your mouth. Now let's go before someone walks in on us..."

Then, on cue, the door opened, and guess who came in? Nami's eyes widened at the sight if them, dropping the robe and towel she carried in her hand; Sanji and Luna stared back as an awkward silence befell the three crew mates. However, Leo was the one laughing his head, clutching his stomach and coughing out,"This is better than the time Zoro fell down the stairs!" For once, Luna ignored him, she could tell what Nami was already thinking. Example, in her head, over a billion thoughts ran through Nami's mind, all were not pretty.

"I guess I'll....bathe in the morning-"

"You won't need to." Luna said, quickly getting up and taking Nami's towel and wrapping it around her waist, covering her chest. Her wet hair was plasted to her back and neck as she walked through the threshold. After picking up her affects and without turning, she said,"Sanji, come, we're still not done with our discussion...."

"But I thought you..." he started, she turned and gave a don't-argue-with-me look. "Right." Not uttering anything to Nami, who he passed, he closed the door to the bathroom and fallowed her out on deck. "Now we can go on...say your piece, I'll listen. I'll say mine, and pray to God, you listen."

"You shouldn't be lisenced to be near women, I, you just-my things-" she started, unablet to find th right words, Leo appeared, his hands resting on her shoulders,"If you wish to no longer be here....I can send you home, you still have four days left. It'll be painful for you to leave, you already got yourself comfy on this ship."

"If you don't want to talk, you don't have to-"

"No, I still do." she insisted, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She still has to tell him something, the argument was over, like she had proclaimed a second ago, but it was important. The cross dangled from her neck, resting on her hand that held the towel together, she rubbed it tensely, searching for words. No, it wasn't about her past, so she said,"I want to forget the past and look on the present...." That was off her chest, one more thing though. "So...I'll stay here..." Was this a good choice? Yes? No? Maybe?

The friends and family she had in her past, they all seem lost to her, all of them except Richard, whom she is reminded off at the sight of her cross. One person isn't enough though, he probably forgotten her, to be with. Here, in the Grand Line, she has more friends, but there was a downside. Two of the men she knows are either lying to her or trying to rape her, and she had just met them! So which was better: Living withnew friends or living with old friends? Reaching her decision, she began,"I'll stay here with you, regardless on what happens. The past is what I don't know, and probably shouldn't know, so I won't bother with it." she handed him the binder and newspaper, he could tell she was a calm and collected person from the tone of her voice.

"You were planning on leaving us?" he asked, she nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. But my new life has started the moment you pulled me away from death's arms, it still goes on....I forgive you of what you done to my personal things, their purpose is not important anymore..."

And that was that, she just drops her dream of finding out who she was. Bidding Sanji farewell, she went into the lady's cabin and dressed herself with Leo accompanying her with him yelling,"Have you lost your sanity?! If you stay here, you're dead! You go to heaven! You don't come back here or the world of mortals! Ever-"

Luna paused in her movements, then stared at him, eyes showing shock,"Repeat that..."

"If you, Luna de Sable Morgan, decide to forget the living, you join the dead in heaven-"

"But this is heaven..." she weakly protested. "...isn't it?"

"NO!" he roared. "Don't you understand?" Leo's usually casual voice changed to a tone meant to emphasize things. "_Luna can live only one life once, not two of them twice_; the saying was from God, he told me directly in the face! This is all happening in your head, get that? There is no Grand Line! There is no Going Merry! There is no Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Zoro! And there is definitely no Sanji! Each of these people are suppose to represent those from your previous life, specifically Zoro and Sanji! Once the seven days are up, you leave your last connection to Earth and then go to heaven with me! Why do guardian angels exist? Why, to help the Lord's people find their way, of course!

"In three days time, a storm would rise unexpectedly, a wave will crash into this ship, you'll be tossed over." he explained. "And then die in this world and go on to heaven. This isn't about trust anymore, it's about Luna only, no one else! She has to decide weather to live or die! She chose to stay here, she wanted death!"

"What if I don't want to die?" Luna asked quietly.

"Man's greatest fear is death, no one wants you to die, I don't want you to, God doesn't want you to, you don't want you to." he gave a long sigh, then spoke, this time his voice calmer,"I want you to contemplate, I'll help when the three days has ended, this is a second chance many people who have died never get to have, most chose life over death....remember..." his bottom half of his body was fading away. "...this isn't reality..."

* * *

**So Luna chose death, and she's not turning back. Interesting....**

**Explanations:**

**(1) Johann Wolfgang von Goethe was a famous German writer who created many poems, drama, literature, and even worked in the field of science. Out of all the works he he had written, this quote caught my eye.**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**(or Sanji'll find you in the bathroom)**


	16. Wingless

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did, Sanji'll be the only character.**

**Fun Fact: Did you know that cells are made up of condons?**

**Say 'condons' 5 times fast and get a funny result....  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Wingless

The crew walked into the kitchen the next day to see Sanji in an upbeat mood, he even said good morning to Zoro at some point, saying to everyone,"Enjoy your meals..." He walked out of the room, humming a song while prancing pass Luna, whom he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Angels surround you, but my love for you is greater than their numbers in heaven." They watched him as he went out of view, then turned to their meals, ignoring the girl the chef had kissed. Taking her seat, Nami began to speak,"So it looks like Sanji-kun wins..."

"Never saw it coming." Usopp said. "No wonder he's so damn happy." Their captain gave a nod. "Who can blame him; most guys are just...cheery after sleeping with a girl-"

"Um...guys mot to impose or any of the sort-"

"Gah, don't worry, Luna" shrugged the navigator, who was taking a large amount of money from the man next to her. "We totally understand."

She perked up a bit, she was hunched over, and sighed,"That's good, but...what if I told you I was-"

"Not a virgin?" murmured Zoro.

"Dead?" they stared at her as if she were mad.

"Were you dropped in the head when you were a baby?" asked Luffy, who stole her drink of fresh mikan juice. He was her favorite of the crew at meals since she was the only one who bothered to give him her food. "I heard people are-"

"The she-wolf speaks truthfully." came Leo's voice, he faded into their view, gaining a scream from Usopp and Nami, an "AWESOME!" from Luffy, and a death glare mixed in with a sword being pulled from its sheathe from Zoro. "Whoa, Roronoa, don't point that anywhere you please, someone could get killed-"

"And the person I want to decapitate stands before me." the swordsman said, the tip of the blade rested on Leo's hand. "I can start...on your limbs..." The tip traveled up to the angel's belly. "Maybe your stomach?..." Finally, it resided in the crook of Leo's throat. "But my personal favorite is the throat...you?"

"Non, too much blood, angels are more of a peace bringers than war makers." Leo took two fingers up to the blade and gently pushed it away from his body. He strode over to the bench and sat next to Nami. "Where's the good chef, I'm starving for some tea and buiscuits and an apple if this ship has any."

"What the hell, you appear in front of us like some sort of magician, sit down like nothing happened, and then ask for some tea after being threatened by Zoro?!" exclaimed Usopp, who seemed to be more scared than shocked.

"Shishishishi!" laughed Luffy, he wore a broad smile. "I like this guy! Who 'bout joining my nakama?"

"Sorry, kid, but I have greater responsibilities that will get in the way of our adventures if I join." the angel apologized modestly, Zoro's sword retreated back to its scabbard, a low grumble emitted from his mouth as Sanji came inside, carrying a basket of apples. "Ooooo! Apples, gimmie!" Immediately, he pounced Sanji, snatched the apples, and then withdrew to a corner, eating as much apples as his mouth can possibly take in.

"OI! Those were meant for-" he cut off when the basket was handed back to him, empty. "...Luna-chan..." Once again, Leo sat himself besides Luna, acting as if nothing happened at all.

"It's fine, I wouldn't mind, the mikans are satisfying enough-"

"Where're the sugar cubes?" murmured Leo in the background as Luna started to explain who the guardian angel was and why he's in their presence, careful not to say that she is dead. Sanji handed him a small blue box. "Ah, thanks!"

"So..he's the bastard that shot you with a tranquilizer?"

"Apparently yes-"

"I'LL MURDER YOU, EVEN IF YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

"Gyaaaa!" screamed Leo, putting his white gloved hands in the air to show his capitulation. The tea he had been preparing to drink had spilled over his robes, causing him to scream out even more from the steaming beverage. "Gyaa, hot! And that was my thirteenth sugar cube!"

Sanji was ready to pound Leo to the ground and into hell, regardless on what Luna protested so weakly,"S-sanji, mon amour(1), you can't do that, it's-it's-"

"Righteous? Just? Fair? That 'angel'." Sanji said the word as if it would give him scurvy. "Doesn't help people at all. For one, he kidnapped you, two, he poised your mind with false truth, three, he isn't sane, and four, he's ruining my best table cloth!" (yes, the table cloth just had to be mentioned) "Luffy, give me permission to throw him overboard for the sake of our sanity's and I'll give you meat for a full week!"

"Yosh, go ahead!" agreed the captain. "Bye!"

"EH? You value meat over me?! What kind of captain are you?!" Leo was dragged by his neck by Sanji himself as they headed for the door. Luna swiftly got out of her seat, closed the door, pressed her back against it, then held up a finger as if to tease him.

"Ah ah ah! As tempting as it might be to push this man into the sea, he's still my guardian angel. If he weren't here..." she grabbed his tie and pulled on it gently, making his head go down to hers, she whispered something inaudible into his ear then he gave her a doubting look as he raised his head. "Do you want me to?"

He nodded his head with enthusiasm then released his grip of Leo's collar, causing the angel's head to land on the floor with a heavy thud and knocking him out. Luna's hand, which was on the door nob, turned and she opened it. "Now be a good boy and fetch me my towel, Leo's tea spilled over me and I feel a bit dirty." Nodding, Sanji purposely stepped on Leo's chest and strode outside.

She was about to fallow suit when Zoro suddenly asked her,"What'd you say to him?"

There was a small sigh escaping her lips, drifting to the ears of her friends as she stood in the threshold and spoke without turning,"The lie won't matter to you guys because I only have three days left on this ship with you."

"Three days, you mean you're leaving?" Luffy frowned. "Why?"

"It's too complicated, even I wasn't told the reasons. The pain will be too heavy for Sanji to bare on his shoulders...don't tell him this...but I'm going to die in three days. I don't know how, Leo just told me. If he asks why, just make up something, all right?"

"Leo..." repeated Usopp as she left the door ajar, light shining on the angel that laid on the floor. "Maybe Sanji's right, he is screwing around with your sanity. No one can possibly die in three days so suddenly, much less even having the person know what's going to happen."

"For once the ero-cook makes sense, let's toss him out while we got the chance."

"Yeah, he even promised me a week full of meat!"

All three men nodded, then got up, Zoro took the legs while Usopp clutched the hands, Luffy fallowed, closely behind him was Nami. "Idiots, don't you guys know Luna's going to find out sooner or later that you keelhauled him? She will, how do you think she talks to herself?"

Usopp paused when they reached the handrail,"Now that you reminded me, Luna does talk to herself a lot-"

"Oi, what're you doing?" Sanji called out from the storage room's door frame, he lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke in the wind. "Killing an unarmed man, what a total advantage....but making a young woman cry is another story. Which one of you did it? Nami-san, you're not involved, only the guys."

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Nami looked at one another, making a decision on whether they should tell Sanji the truth or not through head gestures. The boy in the straw hat spoke,"Zoro made her cry."

"Eh?! I thought we're in this together, backstabbers-"

"...I can't stand other men hurting girls, it's barbaric, uncivilized, and wrong. Who's idea is it to toss the angel overboard?"

"That was Zoro's too." Usopp said.

"It was you're idea from the start." Zoro grumbled angerly, blood rising. Sanji strutted up the stairs and to Leo, who now laid on the floor when Zoro and Usopp backed away. "There's no way he can be an angel, much less be a guardian angel."

"Why do you think I went up here? To yell? No, to test something, see if Luna-chan's telling me the truth. If he's not an angel, we throw him overboard." the chef briefly said as he knelt over to Leo's side and untied the small rope that was around Leo's waist, meant to hold his robe together. His hands took hood off, revealing golden hair that was waist length covering his face from view and the clothes itself. White was the color of his tunic that draped his arms and legs, leather held it together at the waist and shoulders. "So he wears white, that's nothing-"

"Sanji-kun, I think something on his back moved." Nami whispered, he slipped one of the robe's sleeves off Leo's arm then pulled it down, what they saw next made them, even Zoro, gasp in amazement. "His wings...they're decapitated!"

* * *

**Explanations:**

**(1) Mon amour in French means "my love", Luna would be using the term more often**

**You may be asking why Leo's wingless and why, oddly, reveals himself to the crew. Well, the answer is obvious...**

**READ and REVIEW! **

**And chapters shall come your way....go on, do it, it's not like it's going to end the world....(shifty eyes)....or is it?  
**


	17. Ironic

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did, Sanji'll be the only character.**

****

**Title says all....**

* * *

Chapter 16: Ironic

Water poured onto her head steadily, hair covered her ears, muffling the sound of the droplets as they slid down her smooth back. Like any girl would do in the showers, she faced the faucet, enjoying the warmness spraying onto her face and she released a sigh as she looked down. The cross dangled a foot beneath her nose, the R in Richard was visible, it rocked back and forth. Not only did the cross stay within eyesight, but the water flowing down her feet and into the drain intrigued her slightly. A minute passed, voices stirred in her head again; her eyes closed to listen to them more carefully.

_"Luna....you can't marry 'zis man..." _(I love French accents)

_"Yes, I-"_

_"No, you can't, and never will....'ad you paid attention in History class?"_

_"He's not a Nazi!"_

_"I'll say he's a Nazi when I say 'e is! 'is family persecuted ours since the Third Crusade, zen again at World War I in Marseilles. Why do you zink we moved from our homeland?"_

_"Well, they fallowed us too...mother!"_

_"Papa's right, Luna, 'is own great-grandfazer murdered your great-grandfazer Leonardo when 'e tried to save zee Jews...if eet weren't for 'im, Maria wouldn't be here..."_

_"Who cares about Maria?! It's not like his family's after us the moment they moved here, they said they wanted a better life-"_

_"By making us zeir slaves-"_

_"Slavery is illegal! Why are you making such a big deal about this? It's not like I got myself pregnant or something..."_

The sound of a motorcycle being pulled into the driveway broke their silence.

_"I'm leaving-"_

_"Listen, zis is only a warning..."_

_"...I don't give a shit..."_

A door slammed, she opened her eyes, recollecting what she had just remembered. Was she really that arrogant in her past-life? No, that was only a fight between a parent and child, no, teen. It was a fight about a marriage, a marriage that wasn't approved by both her mother and father, and possibly the parents of her soon-to-be groom. Who was that groom anyway? Chances are either Matthew or Richard, but what if it was Sanji and Zoro....she smiled, laughing at herself. Nope, they never even knew she had parents. What an absurd idea by one who knows nothing of their own personal life.

Lost in thoughts, Luna failed to notice Sanji enter the bathroom and close the door. He didn't keep eye contact with her, but she'd grown used to his presence...as so long as he respects her and doesn't star at her like some sort of love-sick fool. The sound of the sink's faucet rang through her ears as she watched him wash his hands from something red.

"Sanji, just be a good friend and out me out of my misery...." wait, what the hell was she saying?!

"This will me more than it'll hurt you..." it didn't take her another second to realize he was grabbing her neck and shoving her into the water filled tub. His hand gripped her neck taut, never to let go, never to let her surface, never to let her see the light of day. Had he turn homicidal? She closed her eyes, wanting to escape the nightmare. Alas, her prayers were answered. She found herself leaning against the white tiled wall, she sank to her feet, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them. The water still ran over her, she was the bathroom's only occupant, none entered.

It had to be a dream, but how can she sleep while standing? A vision, a vision meant to warn people of a terrible future they have ahead. Sanji was in it, drowning her, his hands around her neck, it felt so real! No, he'd never do such a thing, he cares too much for women, she wouldn't be surprised if she discovered a secret shrine. And what was wrong with her, not only did she _allow_him ot do such a thing, she _**asked**_him to kill her! That was something she couldn't wrap her finger around. Maybe this was a foreshadowing, how she leaves this world. She quickly dismissed the fact when Sanji himself came inside with a fresh set of clothes for her.

Unlike in the vision she kept full eyecontact with him, waiting for what he'll do or say next, but he simply said,"Lunch is ready...but we need to talk after, is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine...but." Sanji paused at the doorway, his gaze was on the mirror. "Do you have any intention of...killing me?"

"No...if I do, then I wouldn't be who I am...don't talk such things, it's bad luck." and with that, he closed the door, his voice was muffled,"Hurry, you're meal's getting cold, and I doubt it'll survive another second with Luffy there...."

"OI! LUFFY! THAT'S MINE!"

There was a chuckle, then it faded when she turned the shower off. She stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around herself, finally, she stared at the mirror after dressing into fresh clothes. The steam from the hot water fogged the glass, she stared at it for a minute after whipping it free from steam. Either she had to get her eyes checked, or this is some practical joke. For the past week, she never had a chance to look at herself in the mirror. Her chances of seeing herself were after taking a shower, but she never saw a reflection due to the steam shrouding the reflective glass.

This time, this was her chance. Blue eyes stared at the glass, searching for a reflection, none. Her hand rubbed against its smooth surface, there was a squeeking, her hands touching it but no reflection.

"Looking for something?" from the mirror, she could see Leo materialize in the corner, only, he was holding a black, long-barreled flintlock musket. The flintlock itself was made out of pure silver, and towards barrel had a small golden plaque saying: _"Marin ne Lion_"(1). He appeared to be using it as a staff to aid him in walking since it's height was up to his chest. "Tsk, tsk, where's your pretty little face? It's definitely not on the wall. C'mon, I hungry-"

"Aren't you going to explain this?" she pointed at the mirror, he stared at it then turned back to her.

"Figure it out yourself. I've been telling you over and over, you're neither dead nor alive..." he opened the door for her and they strode out on deck. "Think of being a ghost that can be touched."

"Then it's another toy for God's amusement-"

"Not his amusement. Mine, and the reason why your memory was erased was because you become a whole new person, not knowing your original and current desires. If you don't know who you are, you'll have a better way of choosing."

"Can't you let people pick?"

"If we did...what would you do?"

"Live."

"You live once more, a second chance at the world, but you're still the same person. This entire process of dancing on the fine line between life and death is meant to change the way you were to another person who can function better n life."

"Then I was a terrible person, wasn't I?"

"Yeeehhhyaaaahhhhh, not exactly, your name and someone else's name got mixed up on the list. You were perfect, not bad at all, honest, innocent, we just wanted to make sure you marry the right man who has a right mind. If God's people went through this, the world would be a bit more nicer. Then again, nothing's nice, look at me. I was shot to death by an Itallian during World War I, now I'm the one still helping people." he gave a small chuckle at his senseless joke. "Too bad he was a friend of mine, damn him...but back to the main issue-"

"I don't want to be a part of all this-this-this sick minded, twisted story."

"Each fan fic-uh (nearly slipped there), I mean, story, yes, story must have a protagonist, without that, there wouldn't be a story. And a book can't have a story unless it has details of th protagonist. Without the protagonist itself, there'd be no details, which means no story. Understand? You are the protagonist, I'm just a mere angel guiding-"

"More like screwing with me...can I please quit this?" she was getting annoyed with the whole life and death game.

"Quit? _Quit_?!" he stared laughing madly. "You can't just '_quit_ _death'_! Once you're here, you can only go forwards, not backwards. Take the Going Merry, for example, no matter how many times Sanji had tried to get the ship to go in reverse, it just couldn't, it's impossible, it goes strait, never giving up in a storm. You be the ship, have your mind steer you, and never turn back." Luna stopped at the stairs.

"How did I get here in the first place?" she asked suddenly, Leo frowned.

"Didn't you say last night you wanted to forget the past and accept death?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Even five seconds ago is th past itself. Funny, how time works. Things start, grow, age, then die out, life."

"Then if I want to escape my old self, why do these visions appear in my head?" they were approaching th kitchen. "What's their meaning?"

"People say that when they die, their entire life flashes before their eyes. For you case, their coming ito your head little by little, the less time you have here, the more visions would come into your pretty head frequently." he opened the door for her and bowed slightly. "Dead ladies first..." The sound of his gun pounding on the wood with every step he took behind echoed through her...

**(Anywhere)**

Yet again, the five star chef had created another fine feast grand enough to make Luffy and Usopp drool a pool of saliva at their feet for dinner. Of course, Leo and Luffy tokk part in an eating contest, the results? An angel with a heartburn and a captain with a full belly. Laughing, the two shared stories as Usopp commented,"Never knew angels get heart burns..." Zoro participated in a drinking contest with Nami, only to be outmatched by ten bottles. Luna herself smiled and joined in on their merry antics and even came up with a sugar cube stacking competition and emerged victorious when Leo's tower of twenty cubes tumbled down to his plate.

"Sanji, my friend, what came over your head to create this? I hadn't had anything good since my trip to Avalon and meeting Aurthur! I praise thee, Sanji!"

"It's nothing. " he forced out a smile from his frown. "Just a whim."

"Oh really? Or is a failed attempt to make a clam to open itself up and reveal its smooth, delicate pearl? An attempt to make a passive wolf in the pack to howl?"

"Pass me that!" commanded Luffy, Luna passed him the miso soup. "That one!" A steak. "That!" She gained a wicked idea, taking the pepper shaker, she unscrewed the top and poured nearly one/fourth of the small pint into Luffy's next requested plate.

"Be careful with that, captain." Luna winked, Sanji, Nami, and Usopp snikered as Zoro and Leo watched passively.

"Thanks!" Luffy exclaimed, taking in another bowl of miso soup. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes before he cried out, tongue sticking out,"HOOOOOT!"

"Baka!" laughed Sanji, he had one arm draped around Luna's shoulder. A glass of wine resided in his hands, he offered it to Luna, who refused. "Ah, Luna-chan, love, you can't be part of the crew of pirates unless you get a taste of alcohal! Embrace it, could you? It'll break my heart if you don't, this one was made by me personally using apples. A sparkling cider barely has anything to make an animal drunk!"

"Then dump me overboard."

"Be kind to me and hear out what this love-cook has to say..."

"I thought this love-cook wanted a private discussion."

"Correct you are, milady!" Sanji enthusiastically said. Luna pointed at him while turning to the crew, an eyebrow raised along with a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Is he...?"

"Always." answered Usopp.

"When he's...?"

"Every time."

"Never...?"

"Impossible."

"Dear lord..." Luna groaned. Sanji's already clingy in his drunken state, mentally and physically, his hand reaching for her waist. If it's one thing a girl would hate, it's a drunk boyfriend, his actions were just begging for her to slap him across the face. Oh so tempting, until the drunk man suddenly asked,"L-luna-san, wait, -kun...yeah, Luna-kun...had you e-ever seen an angel? I-I have...."

"Tell me where he sleeps." she sighed, Zoro pointed out the door to the door on the deck floor.

"Hammock, next to Luffy's, under Usopp's. Tell him it's his watch tonight, I covered for him last week." he instructed. Giving a nod of understanding, she hauled him up from his seat, supporting him with an arm drapped over his shoulder. "Be sure to dump him overboard while you're at it."

"Ha-ha-ha..." Luna softly mocked, leading Sanji down the stairs. His eyes were closed, but he continued to walk down with her. Drunk as he was, her guess was that he tried to concentrate on something so he won't trip. Water splashed against the side of the Going Merry, he paused slightly, leaning against the handrail,"Can we just, my stomach-"

"There was more to the sparkling cider's recipe, wasn't there?"

"A d-dash of whiskey and something good..."

Luna rolled her eyes and sat down on the handrail.

"Luna-kun..."

"What?"

"Have you ever seen a angel?" it was th same question, repeated. "I have...."

"Good for you, maybe Leo's getting to your head now...."

"No, I meant wingless angel...no wings, can't fly?" she gave him a blank stare. "Gah, you won't pay attention-"

"I wasn't..."

"How 'bout a well? Those holes in th ground that have water? Do you ever wonder what's in there?"

"If there's a better subject you want to talk about, then say it. These superstitions you blabber on about, I have no interest in them-"

"Mirror?"

"That's it-"

"No, no, no, listen, I'm being serious (or at least tring) right now...earlier, while you're bathed, I looked in th mirror..."

"So?" this was something she must pay attention to.

"And you have no reflection! There was a certain angle I use to look in th bathroom when Nami-swan's in the shower, thought I use it on you..." before he could continue, he collapsed on the ground, either from drinking three/fourths of th "cider" or just plain tired. She jumped off the railing and hauled him towards the door. A couple of pushes, then boom!, Sanji fell onto the floor below as Luna climbed down, careful not to step on him purposely. She found th nearest lantern and used his lighter to light it. The small flame flickered as Luna dragged him on to the couch.

Grabbing the nearest blanket, she draped it over him and was about to step away until Sanji's hand shot out from under the covers, clutching her arm.

"A single thought has crossed my mind lately." Sanji started, she tried to yank her arm back, but he held taut (i love that word).

"Stick to one subject, please, I beg you to do so." she sat down next to him.

"As you wish...it is after dinner, and I asked for a chat with you-'

"I respect that request and am now here, be out with it. Quickly."

"Every since we've...." Sanji ended the sentence, expecting she would pick up on what he's saying. Like the smart person she is, she did so, replying with a curt nod. "I've been telling you how much I love you...but you won' return it.....Why?"

"That's what this is about?" she asked. In what form does he mean? Actions or words? Out of the entire time line she could memorize in her head, there was no memory of saying,"I love you." or "I love you, too."...at all....now that's poor for a temporary relationship.

"The entire ship has failed to notice that-"

"Oh! Luuuuuuuunnnaaaaaaaa!" came Leo's ever-so annoying voice from above, he materialized in front of their very eyes. "I failed to mention-"

"You never mention anything-"

"I failed to mention this....if you say "I love you." or had any intercourses or got married here with any of the men, even women, your soul, catch this, will stay here forever! The bad thing is....things will backfire from the previous life." he began his long explanation. Sanji barely understood the whole life and death issue. "Dunno how they will, I never had a child that had those issues, but th main point is, say I love you and be trapped forever."

"Let me get this clear. I say you-know-what to Sanji, I automatically stay here?"

"...yeah..." without thinking, Luna turned to Sanji, exclaiming,"Sanji, I love y-" Leo's eyes widened as he took out duct tape and taped her mouth shut. "Mmmph!"

"Oi, that wasn't nesesary."

"Yes, it was. Luna, listen to me. Committing yourself to illusions is the same as the Satan, you're just going in circles endlessly. Plus, there is only one way of leaving this dream world, no matter what you choose..." he suddenly tore, yes, litrally riped it, th tape off off her mouth, making Luna scream otu in pain. Sanji was about to give Leo a good beating until the Going Merry bucked in the wave, making him dizzy and sending him back to his position. "The same door that was once used as an entrance to this world will be the exit to the reality locked away."

"Then tell me how it works and let's be done with it." Luna demanded, rubbing her cheek, letting a tear drop to the floor. "This is a dangerous game you have me play."

"Too much knowledge can destroy even th most tiniest of things. You'll find out soon enough, just wait, Luna, just wait and be patient." the angel smiled, light shined on him and he faded into it as the crewmen started climbing down. "Don't allow Sanji to be Eve and tempt you with the fruits of his fine works and the words that flow from his mouth as a snake.....now, my boy Sanji, can you be so kind as to fix me up some tea-?"

"Do it yourself, I've got enough problems trying to keep my sugar cubes away from your grubby dead paws! Just how much sugar does it take to fix a simple glass of tea?!"

"Isn't that ironic, a chef is supposed to-"

"If you dare to tell me what a chef should or shouldn't have, I swear I'll tear your wings off!"

Leo flinched as Sanji reached out towards him, his hand barely brushing his robes as the angel dematerialized in front of everyone's eyes. Their captain watched in wonderment and asked,"Wonder where he goes-"

"Oh, that." the chef on the couch started to explain as Luna started climbing up the ladder. "As long as that shit headed-angel keeps watch every night, I won't chuck him overboard."

"Such a strange deal." the men heard Luna murmur by the time she got on deck and closed the door. Up above, a shadow was seen climbing the rat lines and into its post. A laugh from the top mocked her like a foe,"Strange deal? What's more stranger....is that the fact is that you're dead. Oh, ah ha-ha!, near to 48 hours before a hurricane kicks in so fast, that the oh-so-great Nami can't even predict. Like I had told, that'll be the same door you use as an exit-"

His words merely flew overhead when she started acting differently to her surroundings. Eyes blazing, nose flaring, hair rising on end, Luna made a jump for the hand rail, gazing out into the horizon. In her point of view, thte temperature dropped dramatically to a point of where living things would freeze, but then, as soon as it had dropped, it rised up frantically. It continued to go up and down until something made the calm water stir.

Sprinting towards the storage room, she pounded on the floor, screaming,"NAMI! NAMI!" This even made Leo pause in his 'teachngs' and investigate the sky and sea.

"Huh, isn't that ironic." Leo said bluntly to himself. "I got an almanac saying it was tomorrow...." He pulled out his small pocket book labeled "The Heaven's Almanac"(2) and flipped through the pages. "Page 77...Grand Line....hurricane, maelstrom, whirlpool....August 25, that's her birthday and burial!....Oh dear, and all of it's today...boys! Wake up! All hands on deck!"

"NAMI! _NAMI_!"

"What? What?! What! WHAT? **_WHAT?!_**" came Nami's screech from below. "Please don't go on like a banshee, it's enough to r-"

"No, the weather!" the door suddenly popped open and Nami came into view in her robes. "I'm b-"

"What about it?"

"The temperature, it's going beyond anything I've ever seen!"

"Cra-..." she paused and stood there for a minute, then started throwing her clothes on. "Wake up everyone!" Luna stared at her. "_**NOW**_!" She scrambled out of the storage room and onto the deck. The waves were bashing themselves like a raging bull against the Going Merry's haul, a giant wall of water pounded the deck, sending Luna onto her all of her fours, gasping and panting. The men were already outside, hauling and tugging the lines, responding to Nami's shouts of orders and commands. Even Leo joined the fray, helping Sanji move the barrels to the storage room.

Thunder boomed, lightning flshed, our protagonist is found on the yard arm pulling the sails together an hour later. Zoro leaned next to her, shouting over the havic,"Get down to the kitchen, stay there and help Nami steer, I'll handle the rest!"

"T-thanks, Roronoa!" she smiled weakly before jumping to the deck. Wave after wave, gust after gust, the girl lost her footing on the deck, ironically, her necklace managed to slip off! And already, the silver was on the edge of it all, threatening to fall overboard. "No..." Luna scrambled to her feet, but was unable to stand up right, so she crawled on all fours for it. The Going Merry jolted up, the necklace jolted up too and fell. Wide eyed, she lept for it, holding the rails for support, in her hand, the silver chain was clutched dearly. "Phew..."

Phew wasn't the right thing to say when misfortune has started its course towards your life. Another wave came, this time, sending her OVER the handrail and into the ocean. There was a scream producing from her throat, then a roar from another, possibly a man's, as she flew several meters away from the deck and into the fierce, raging ocean...

* * *

**(1) Marin ne Lion in French means "Sea Born Lion". **

**(2) Get your Heaven's Almanac and learn everything about your dream world's weather patterns and more! Only for 700 million beli per copy! Lol, just a joke, but it'd be creepy if there was one...**

**Well...**

**...did she die? Review to find out!**


	18. Double Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**A double chapter, wonder if it's legal...**

* * *

Chapter 17: Chaotic Funeral

_"...as God closes a door, he opens up another-"_

"What the fuck does that have to do with this?" Maria questioned Matt, she shot out her hand and took the flash cards. One by one, they flew over and over and under each other (don't ask how, that's how I handle things) before returning to their owner. The two sat in the church, on the benches, talking and trying to evade the fact that their friend was dead.

"Christ, stop going around screaming shit, this is for History-"

"We don't have history today! We got a break from school for this and, oh, Rich, what took ya so long-?"

Richie remained quiet as he fixed his collar on his black robes, then swept down the aisle and towards the front door, as if waiting for someone. There, the Father opened the door, his mother entered, sobbing,"...b-but Loretta, s-she souldn't have-"

"For God's sake, mum, shut up!" Richie growled, his father glowered at him, slapping him across the head,"Apologize!" His mother was being helped in by a friend of hers named Loretta and walked down the isle ever so slowly.

"A-nd y-you t-two were too be married-"

"'urry up, dear, don't keep the 'ole line waitin'." Loretta whispered calmly, it seems, like everyone present to the scene, they were dressed in black. "I'm sorry Richie-"

"Yeah, yeah..." the boy grumbled, tired of everyone saying the same damn thing over and over. He wished they'd shut up! Matt and Maria watched at their friend's new attitude towards people who mention Luna at the door. In fact, he was acting like that ever since they left the hospital. Only ten people had bothered to arrive, but then, what shocked everyone was that the police arrived! They stared in wonderment when one of them asked,"Is there a Matthew Scott here?" Matt's dad, Harris, stood up and stated in a thick Irish accent,"Aye, he's mah son." His voice had matched his appearance, tall, lanky, but a strong structure. His shoulder length black hair was tied into a ponytail by a piece of blue lance. "Why?"

The two men in black strode down the aisle, one of them had a pair of handcuffs in his rough hands as he stood over Harris's son,"Stand up, kid." Matt, scared to death, stood to his feet as the policeman made him turn around and started cuffing his hands. "Matthew Wingates Scott, you're under arrest for the 3rd degree murders of Philip Morgan, Mary Ann Morgan, and Samantha Morgan and the 1st degree murder of Luna Morgan. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law-"

"Wait, I didn't do anything!" a girl came into the room, she merely wore a black rain coat. Through her thick glasses, he could see an old classmate and former girlfriend. "R-Raven!" he started struggling against hte officer's hands. "Tell you're dad-"

"I'm sorry, Matt..." Raven started to apologize. "The evidence is too much-"

"Evidence?! What evidence?! Why is your dad throwing me to the slammer-Christ-you retards are arresting me in church. I mean, who tipped you guy off that I murdered an entire family?!"

"They gave us anonymous tips." Matt stared around frantically, looking for the mysterious tipper, then his eyes settled on Richie. Growing in rage, he started screaming out,"I KNEW IT-"

"Kid, don't get violent." the officer threatened to punch him in th head when Matt suddenly dived down and avoided the blow. Maria suddenly got up, yelling out in protest,"At least let him stay for the funeral! Please-"

"Young lady..." started the other man in black, trying to clm the mourners. "I'm sorry but it's against the law for him to-" There was another yell of anger as Matt tried to escape, Harris watched hopelessly as his son was lead away from the group. Matt and Richie exchanged glares as Matt said in a dangerous tone,"When I'm free, I swear, I'm going to break that greasy nose of yours-"

A large bolt of lightning stuck the church's bell tower, then the power generators of the church's electricity, the lights went off. Matt took his chance and then managed to free himself from the handcuffs since it wasn't linked on his wrist properly. With quick movements, he made his fist into a ball and punched Richie squarely in the face, the cartilage in his nose broke instantly and he stumbled backwards for the coffin that had Luna's body. His hand used the doge for support, the other reached inside accidentally, feeling Luna's chest.

To his utter shock, it was going up and down, she was breathing, there was even a pulse! He popped his head in the coffin close enough to her ear, hissing,"I've always hated you." Her heart beat shot up to an alarming rate, then he held his hands to her neck. Blood poured from his nose and onto her clothes as he strangled her to death. There was a cough then a gurgle, then nothing. After closing the lid, there were two gunshots, the lights suddenly came back on as if by magic. Matt stood on a bench, panting heavily, Maria screamed, along with the other guests. The officers laid on the ground groaning in pain, Harris tackled his son, tossing the gun to Richie, who caught it.

Raven backed away quickly, then ran out into the rain, a woman in the background started calling the police as Matt fought against Harris. There were yells as Richie turned his attention back to Luna, her body remained still, but then shifted around, he slammed the coffin lid shut. No one paid attention to him as they watched Matt manage to break free from the grip and run up to Richie, preparing to punch him again in the face until he paused, his fist close to Richie's bloody nose. The church's security guard had a taser, he used it on Matt, the boy fell to his knees, flopping around like a fish.

"Thanks...."

"Don't mention it, what happened? I heard it turn into chaos." Maria suddenly fled the scene, not looking back as she took out her cell phone and dialed a number with shaking fingers. Just before she pressed the call button, Matt appeared and ran into her, shoving her against the wall as he pelted out for the door. It flew open automatically, but to everyone's shock, there were more policemen. All had their guns at Matt. One of them boomed,"Drop the gun! Drop it, now!" Matt did as he was told then had his hands behind his head. "Get on the ground!" the same man barked like a pitbull, again, Matt obeyed, not saying a single word as the officer took out some handcuffs and cuffed him. Roughly, he picked up Matt by the collar and led him out.

The deputy sheriff came into the scene, speaking first with Raven, who reappeared. Harris went to Richie to help him with the broken nose, Father King went to his office to rescedual the burial, many of the people who were witnesses fled, others were interviewed. Raven strode over to Richie with a towel, he took it greatly as she spoke,"They're thnking of sending him to...Mr. Scotts?"

"Aye, lass? Tell me all ready, th court will find him innocent-"

"No, they might issue him to a mental hospital. The way the murder scene was found at the Morgan Estate was something that a religious cult would do, my dad says Matt is one of those fanatics. They won't keep him in a prison, I mean, he'll do one of those voodoo rituals on one of the inmates."

"Ye sayin' mah Matthew's a-"

"Heritic? Psycopath? Serial killer?" Richie asked, there was a hint of him trying to sneer, but he hid it well.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Scotts, but they have to send him there..."

* * *

Chapter 18: New Life

.:Redding, California-2008:.

Night has fallen in th old church, Richie quietly made his way to the basement, where the dead bodies were kept. Some caskets remained open, but there was a black coffin that was closed shut with dry blood smeared across the side. The 17 year old opened it slowly, causing small creaking noises to emit from the joints. Inside, he looked, then nearly screamed, her body was gone! Richie looked around frantically, grave robbers did this! No, maybe not, but he has to find the body! It was dark, and the bodies of others surrounded him, now he was starting to get crept out. What really tripped him out was that the lights turned on, he turned around to see Luna leaning against the stone wall, giggling at him.

"That wasn't funny, love!" Richie gasped, holding his heart. It wasn't natural for a corpse to be walking around, laughing and teasing him like a the school's nerd. They stared at each other, then he pointed at her,"OHMIGAWD! YOU'RE ALIVE! AND IT'S NOT FUNNY! I COULD'A GOTTEN A HEART ATTACK OR SOMETHIN'! I MEAN, THS IS BULLSH-"

"Um, yeah it was, man." she came towards him, he backed away. "So, what're we doing here? I thought you...I dunno...left me to die in the lake! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why am I dressed in my mom's dress? And...why're you backing away?"

Richie tried to make his tone as sarcastic as he possibly could, saying,"Oh, it's not everyday I see you rise from the dead like some sort of Jesus-"

"Hold it, I was dead?" she asked, he started leading her out of the basement and into the storage room. They walked down a long corridor as he started to fill her in on what happened, neglecting the part about Matt being arrested and all. A major part of him was raging like a dragon, pissed off he was at the fact of gaining all of Luna's large inheritance was lost. Then again, he remained as calm and as collected as he possibly could, trying not to explode and kill her for the third time.

"For seven days, then you came back to life. I don't know how, I won't even ask, but I got a question..."

"Ask away."

"...how was it being dead? I mean, heaven, what was it like?"

"..." they paused as she thought, she shrugged. "It's more like dreaming, then again...I don't remember any of it."

"None?"

"Nah..." she saw a mirror hanging on the wall. You may ask, why is there a freaken mirror in the middle of some hall? Well, it's just like that when Father King was assigned to the very church the two stood in. Luna stared hard at the glass, her white reflection gendered back. "I look a bit...pale-"

"You've been stuck in a 6 by 3 foot box, what did-" Luna dazed passed him, towards the end of the corridor, there, a man in armor stood with an irn mace. She pointed at it,"Is that one of your Halloween decorations?"

"Decor-what?" Richie turned around, he saw nothing, but the knight's boots thundered against the wooden floor as it advanced towards them. The mace was raised in th air, preparing to throw it at them. Pure instinct was what you call it when she immediately shoved Richie to the ground and ducked, covering her neck. "Luna, okey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say I hate y-" A wall made of stone exploded at the mace's impact, making Richie flinch, shouting,"What bloody hell just happened?!" The debris showered over them, she instantly grabbed his hand and started running down the hall.

"I asked if that was one of your decorations forr Hallowween." Luna called over her shoulder, th knight hauled out the mace from the concrete base of the church's floor and then ran after them. She felt something tug at her shoulder, she reacted violently, wanting to be rid of that person's grip.

"...'una. Luna! Don't space out on me, it's rude." Richie stated, she nodded and took another final glance at the mirror. She noticed a dark, thck, purple line at the base of her throat, she pointed at it.

"What's this?"

"Oh...uh, how you died, it was in the hospital bed, see? Um, some psyco came into your room and sliced it open..."

"Did they catch him?"

"No, he fled out the window."

Silence swept between them, she turned to him, saying,"I'd like to meet my killer."

"Why?"

"...so I can forgive him, c'mon, let's go to my place. We'll pack a few things there, then go to yours-" she started to explain, he fallowed her down the hallway, Richie interupted,"Wait, why do we have to leave?"

"I just died seven days ago, it would be creepy if our friends see me walking around campus-"

"What about the ranch and winery?"

She stayed quiet, before she spoke again,"That's the issue-"

"When you and your family came to America, you guys had to be registered to be citizens, right? Well, just act like a foreiner or something before your reregistered. I'll have you stay at my place-"

"Won't Father King know it's me?" he took her hair in his hands a ran his fingers through it, he shook his head,"Not unless these streaks are washed away and you speak strictly in French, little English. Also, you used wear contacts, I saved your glasses from last year, you can wear them...."

"My clothes?" Richie stood there for a moment, he took out his wallet. "I got thirty bucks, we'll swing by the mall...wait, they're closed, though-"

"Wal-Mart? It's only 10, so we can go there for my clothes..."

"Great idea...let's think of a name for you-"

"Oh, yeah, play hte naming game on your new pet..." she said sarcastically. Richie laughed uneasily,"Ha-ha, this is risky buisnesss, love..."

"Call me Becky, full name's Rebbecca de Sable."

"De Sable was your middle name-"

"Was it written on my tombstone?"

"No-"

"Then I'll use it." Richie rolled his eyes at her, stubborn before death...stubborn after death, never changing. Still holding hands, they started down the steps on the church and into the dark streets of Redding. Behind the two, there stalked a large black dog that came from hte graveyard at the back of the church. Above them were crows, cawing and calling out as they boarded a bus. She and Richie took their seats next to a young woman who had a small tiny dog in her purse. "This'll be like witness protection-"

"This isn't a game, Lun-Becca. It's serious, I mean, yeah..." the dog next to Luna began barking sharply at her, trying to bite her. The owner kept a firm grip on it, Richie rudely demanded,"Lady, could you shut up your dog?"

"I'm sorry, she's normally quiet." she apologized, Luna rolled her eyes. That lady was newbie pet owner, trying to look like Paris Hilton or something. _"Noob."_Luna thought as the bus stopped at Main Street and Richie and 'Rebecca' got off then strode into the parking lot of Wal-Mart in the cold, August air. When they walked into the department store, the girl tripped...over her own feet...there were several stares from customers as Richie helped her up. Her hands frantically searched the floor.

"Fuck, my contacts fell off!" she cursed, she paused when an employee stepped on something, a tiny crack was heard. Luna immediately jumped to her feet, grabbing the employee by th collar and shouting in his face,"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU STEPPED MY _**ONLY **_PAIR OF CONTACTS! GIMMIE 500 BUCKS OR I'LL SHOVE THAT PEN UP YOUR FUCKING-"(1)

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, don't kill me, I gotta wife and 5 kids at home!"

"NO YOU DON'T, LIAR! WHERE'S THE WEDDING RING?!"

"I'll get you new ones, calm down, love," grumbled Richie, he took her arm and led the nearsighted girl own the aisle towards the glasses section. "Here...grab what you need-" Luna bent over, staring at the glasses on display. "C'mon, before they close-"

"Sorry, it seems that, let's see, I can't even _read_ the numbers."

"Fine...."

"We have to special order mine too." she added suddenly, Richie groaned in annoyance, reaching into his pocket and taking his own pair of glasses, the frame was black and the lenses weren't that thick. "When did-"

"I use it for reading, put it on, would you? Before the store closes."

"All right, all right..." Luna slipped the glasses on, adding in a murmur,"Mr. Pushy-"

"Really know how to push my buttons, huh?" Richie asked her, she tried to not laugh at him question as they continued down the store. They passed the jewelry section, a mirror showed their reflection. From behind, a pocket knife resided in Richie's back pocket, his hand reaching for it, then withdrawing every so often. Luna's reflection, however, was never there. A short distance away, in the women's section, a man in a heavy, black cloak watched them passively, as if stalking. He gendered for a while when suddenly a teenager shooed him away,"Hello? Sir, are you fallowing them or something?"

"Er..." his glove covered hands reached for a random bra. "I'm shopping, bra shopping, yes?"

"...those are D-cups, you know, for grandmas?" He looked around, then tossed the bra into the teens face and ran off, she screamed at him,"That's totally uncool! Daddy, there's a perverted hobo here!"

.:Grand Line-1522(2):.

A light breeze blew in, the sky was as blue as ever, water becam calm, a ship bobbed up and down softly in the rolling waves of the ocean. Sanji broke the surface of the water, gasping out,"Can't find her-"

There was a loud smirk from behind, Nami turned around to see a smiling Leo,"So she flew overboard, big deal-"

"Big deal?!" Sanji started shouting as he hoped on the deck. "Damn strait it's a big deal, you're Luna's guardian angel, why didn't you help her?!" Damn, he was pissed, actually, he was beyond pissed! Leo opened his mouth, but Sanji pointed finger at him. "No, no, shut up, don't answer me! Actually, don't even utter a word! You knew she was going to die!"

"Actually...Sanji..." started Usopp in a hesitant voice, Sanji rounded at him. "...he wasn't the only one....I mean...we all knew...she gave us a heads-up yesterday."

"And you didn't bother about me?"

"Oh God, here comes the waterworks." mumbled Zoro, rolling his eyes. Nami and Luffy shook their heads no in a sad manner, Sanji then grabbed Leo by the collar in anger. The angel's hood fell off, revealing his golden hair, and he said,"Jump in the ocean as many times as you please, choke me ot death to your hearts content, scream out her name if you have to, it's never going to bring her back! And besides, this is neither heaven nor earth, do you really think I'll be staying here for the rest of eternity? I've got other dead people to attend to, so ta-ta!"

"Wait, I've got a question." Leo's form was starting to fade away into nothingness, Sanji started to calm down.

"Say it, child."

"Will I ever see Luna again?"

Leo laughed at Sanji's question before replying,"Maybe yes, maybe no, I don't really care that much. I'll say this, this was like a dream, no? People dream, as they get older, their dreams aren't remembered well. Her memories of the Grand Line is forever gone, even you. No matter how much time she spent with you, it won't make her remember a single thing the next time you cross paths. Too bad, yes?"

"She never said it..."

"Say what?"

"That she loves me..."

Another crackle erupted from the base of his throat. Humiliating as it was to have a man of lower class in his eyes mock him before his friends, Sanji suppressed the violent nature of him by clutching Leo's collar tighter. He choked,"It would've been catastrophic if Luna did! (cough) She is nothing more of an illusion to you as you are to her, a figment of imagination. Reflect on that, my boy. Just remember, do not fallow me when I'm gone, my advise is not worth any value." Leo faded away, then reappeared on the yard arm, holding something silver. "But if you want the last piece of her, go ahead, it's yours for the taking..."

The chef stared at it, then the angel tossed it to him and continued,"Also, if all of you children ever cross paths with Luna, just mark my words...she'll not be the same person you once knew..." AS he faded away into the afternoon sky, he stated his last piece,"Besides, the real question that Sanji should be asking is this: Is the world we live in reality or what?"

.:Redding, California-2008:.

"I'm not a hobo, I'm a-" before he could finish the sentence for the girl, he ran into, ironically, a pole. He swiftly got up, fixing his robe, then looked at the mirror. No reflection, just like Luna, he didn't care, it was normal to him. The man looked around, then back at the mirror. When none knew what he was about to do, he crawled into the mirror, then disappeared. Meanwhile, in the fitting rooms, Luna was trying out new outfits with Richie waiting patiently outside. At times she would come out in, ahem, revealing clothes, making Richie shove her back in the fitting room, saying,"Get back in there, you look like a slut, and get a different outfit! C'mon, get serious, this is my dad we're going to live with, not some pimp!"

"Huh." she pocked her head out. "Never knew a Chatholic British such as yourself knew what a pimp was-"

"Being British doesn't mean I have to drink tea and talk properly."

After two hours of torture (in Richie opinion), they emerged into the parking lot and boarded the bus for Richie's home. Just as the two had planned, Luna was barely recognizable, no streaks, shoulder length hair, glasses, a pin-stripped shirt (looks like Sanji's), and black denim jeans. Father King greatly took her in, never noticing the dramatic make over, and allowed her live under his roof.

"Merci, Father." Luna thanked in in the best French accent she could get her voice to do. "Where do I....sleep?"

Eleven months passed, our protagonist was registered as a citizen of the United States of America under the name of Rebbecca de Sable, a foreign exchange student from Marseilles, France. She was forced to repeat her sophomore year again, relearning English was hell for her while her friends enjoyed their junior year. Her name took a while to get used to being called that, like being an entirely new person. Alas, she began a new life the moment she came out of the coffin.

**

* * *

Explanations:**

**(1) This actually did happen...highly agitating when people stare at you**

**(2) I may or may not be right about the time line in the One Piece world, send reviews about it.**

**Heh, heh....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aye, yeya yeah! **

**Oh, I almost forgot. To everyone living in America: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**R&R if u want. won't care, having sugar rush today too....**

**(starts bouncing up and down on the bed singing Welcome to Paradise from Green Day at the top of her lungs)**

**_"I wanna take you through a wasteland I like to call my home  
Welcome to paradise"  
_.:Welcome to Paradise, Green Day:.**


	19. Interlude

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**This chapter was revised, the space on my key board sometimes fails to work properly, making 2 words go into 1**

**What happens in both the dream world and reality during Luna's absence in the One Piece world**

* * *

Interlude

.:2038:.

Over thirty years passed, our characters from the previous years had their own lives to attend. Maria traveled to Tokyo with her parents and never returned, Richie (who gave it to Luna) gained a postcard saying that she married a man named Takashi Takakura. No kids, lucky them. Her friend always had that thing for Japanese guys, always flirting with any is she could find one at the bars during their collage years. Another letter arrived, this time from Kyoto, it was written in Takakura's handwriting, saying that Maria was killed in a train accident. Two bullet trains were on the same rail, both going 140 mph, crashed into each other, no survivors. Of course, it was on the news for a while in America, but ran on for two days strait in Japan.

When Luna herself read th letter, she fell to pieces, going into an emotional breakdown and was laid off from work as a band director for two months. Witin that time period, she went to Kyoto and got a taste of a Japanese funeral, highly intrigued by their customs. Soon enough, however, the last man that was substituting her position had left during a mid-life crisis, forcing her to return to work. The administrators couldn't find another for replacement, she couldn't blame them though.

Well, that was Maria, what about Matt? During the past 30 years, the teen, now man, had been issued to the nearest mental hospital for forty years, barely escaping the death penalty. The jury found him guilty of the four murders, the evidence was overwhelming. Guns were registered to his father, he was nowhere to be found during the first three, he was suspected of strapping Luna's bag to a pole in the bus and having her drown when the bus sank. Another fact that was used for his "motive" was that the Morgans refused to let him near Luna, the jury suspected also that he wanted to kill Richie in the process (Matt admitted to that, the idiot). Instead of sending Matt to a prison, however, the mental hospital seemed fitting for him. At the murder scene of the Morgans ranch had been smeared with blood, covering the entire horse stables. The Scott family used up all their life insurance to keep Matt alive and in the hospital.

All three of the family members and a horse were hanged, then there were the thirty silver pieces. Some said it was a voodoo ritual, others said he was trying to start a new cult based on Judas Iscariot, others said he was just too damn mental. With those down in his criminal records, Matt can be seen in the white room, screaming and protesting he was innocent. The more he shouts, the more the nurses and security guards that watch over his door think he does belong there. One day, his regular screams and shouts stopped. One of the guards checked his room, their prisoner was missing. To Luna, this she never got the information, never bothered to visit Matt, never bothered to have any sort of contact with him. She wanted him out of her life when she heard the disturbing"truth" in court.

Then there was Richie, the son of a priest, now a priest himself, preaching at the Shepperd of the Hills when Father King passed away. With Matt out of the picture, along with both Luna and Richie's parents, he married Luna without the blessings of anyone. They moved into Luna's old ranch, which now functions as a simple ranch, no winery to Luna's disappointment. Before that time, Richie had manged to register Luna as an American citizen under the name Rebbecca de Sable, a foreign exchange student from Marseilles, France. She was forced to repeat her sophomore year again, relearning English was hell for her while her friends enjoyed their junior year. Her name took a while to get used to being called that, like being an entirely new person.

By the time the Kings reached around their late 40s, already the two adopted one child, and had two biological children. A seventeen year old boy, sixteen and twelve year old girls, all attended La Mesa High School like their parents. Richie worked as a missionary in Iraq for a brief period before returning to California, Luna retained her position as the La Mesa Band Director for juniors and seniors. Yes it was a perfect life before that one faithful day when our protagonist received a e-mail on the school computer that could change the rest of her lfe forever...

.:La Mesa High School, Redding, California-2038:.

On the first floor, there resided a band room. Inside the band room, about fifty-four students began setting up their stands, chairs, music pieces, and instruments, waiting for the band director to come to the classroom. Twenty-two woodwind (flute, alto saxophone, clarinet, bass clarinet and oboe) and brass players (tenor saxophone, baritone, tuba, trombone, string bass and trumpet), and ten percussionists (snare drum, bass drum, vibraphone, marimba, bells, chimes, cymbals, xylophone, drum set, and piano) talked to one another, some prepared their reeds and oiled their keys, others recited the B flat scale. It was A period, one of Luna's least favorite periods to teach on Mondays, why? It was the first period...

Waking up at five in the morning to tend to the horses was a drag, along with setting up breakfast, taking a shower, getting dressed, picking up some coffee at Starbucks for a teacher or two, then (finally) driving to the school...which was a 40minute drive all together if you remove the Starbucks trip. And if she ever forgot a folder or any of her instruments or equipment (sometimes all together, but it only happens once or twice a year), she has to drag herself into her Ford, get the car started, get stuck in traficlistening to Green Day, honk at several truck drivers and shout,"Hurry up! I gotta class to teach!", drive home, pick up her misplaced affects, go back on the free way, and then make her way back to the high school. That trip would take up two periods, over an hour and twenty minutes.

Now that was all of A period, all of it. It was starting to get so annoying, she started thinking of quiting her job after a decade of teaching, then again, she was the only one in the family making the real money. These administrators are paying her a high salary than some teachers, and only because she's the only band director in the area that can teach as many students to be talented musicians. Enough of that stuff though, a random flute player had just set up her instrument when their teacher suddenly burst through the door carrying her purse and a large binder, she was panting slightly, her face red, chest heaving up and down for several breath.

They stared at each other, none made a noise or movement until the flute player gathered the courage and spoke,"So...Mrs. King, forgot something?" Luna's eye twitched in annoyance, there were several chicken feathers in her hair and clothes. Some of the members snickered at her appearance.

"That's the last time I'm running through a red light," Luna heaved out, she slammed her binder and purse onto the tangle next to her and threw her coat into her office, some students flinched slightly as she took out their current piece of Beethoven's ninth symphony "Joyful, Joyful". She settled herself onto the seat next to the piano and said quickly,"Okey guys, sorry to keep you waiting...ran a red light and nearly crashed into some truck carrying a bunch of chickens." she brushed her hand through her straight, shoulder-length hair to be free of the feathers. The streaks she had in her teen years were removed in order to keep from anyone recognizing her. "But no one's perfect, hurry up, page 7 in your notes. Brass, especially the trumpets, I want the sound to be clear, not muffled and think of pattern number 1, not 2. Goes 1, 2, 3, 4, it's 4/4, never 3/4, all right? Not1 & 2 & 3 & 4 &...Good, let's start, 1, 2, 3...."

Her black glasses had rectangular frames, her contacts gone, along with her old name. There were one or two wrinkles on her face, but she didn;t mind, it was part of aging anyway. Just before the reached the tenth measure of the song, there was a knock on the door, a student helper from the office came inside, she carried a blue slip of paper and handed it to Luna, the whole band stopped as she read the paper. The writing was messy and disheveled, Luna glared up at the student, saying,"Do you expect me to read this?"

"Well, it said Rebbecca King, you're the only teacher in the entire school-"

"Did you know who asked you to send it to me?"

"No, it was sitting at the front desk-"

"It's like a bum wrote it."

"Yeah-"

"Go back to your class or the student council window or something, don't waste my time right now." Luna said roughly. "I'm in no mood to be messed with today, understand?'

"Yes, Mrs. King-"

"Here." the 48 year old teacher tossed the messenger a mint. "Don't take it too hard, 'key?" The student went off, Luna shredded the piece of paper and tossed it into the waist bin near her piano. "From the top..." again, the same girl entered two minutes later, holding another blue slip, Luna turned to her, slightly agitated,"What _now_?"

"It was on the front desk...again...." before Luna can say anything else, the student service scurried out the door, leaving the blue slip of paper on Luna's music stand without getting a reply. This time, she read it thoroughly:

_"Check your e-mail"_

Sighing, Luna instructed her students to continue from the beginning and strode into her office. Inside, there were various posters and photos of famous bands, composers from the 1800s, and a family photo on her desk that sat in the corner. A computer chair was occupied when Luna began to turn on her computer. A few seconds later, just when she logged on, the small envelope labeled inbox stood out from the others link, saying,"(1)." She clicked on it then saw the subject**,"READ THIS!"**

And so, she clicked the mouse button and saw that the e-mail was typed out in capital letters:

**_"I NO WHO U R. I WATCHED U 4 17 YRS. I NO U RN'T DEAD. TAKE GABRIEL, MARY, AND MORGAN OUT OF HERE & RUN OFF. DON'T GO BACK TO RICHARD. I NO WHO KILLED UR FAMILY & U 30 YRS. AGO."_**

Luna was completely shocked, she looked at the sender, it was blank. She deleted it, but then another e-mail came in. Unsure of what it was, she opened it to find another message:

**_"DON'T TRY 2 IGNORE ME. I NO WHO U RLYR."_**

Again, deleted; again, another was sent:

**_"I WAS FRAMED."_**

This time, Luna replied:

_"Dear Whoever in Hell You Are,_

_Stop this, really. I don't know what you're talking about, and I won't care if you went to jail, it was your problem. Seriously, don't send me anymore spam shit. If you're just another student trying to prank me, stop, honestly. Richard, I swear to God, if it's you, I'm going to throw you into the stables and you can sleep there for the rest of your life."_

She sent it, waited, then it was replied back:

**_"I'M NOT RICHARD. BUT I NO UR REAL NAME."_**

There was a moments pause:

_"Who am I, then?"_

The final message came to her:

**_"UR NOT 'REBECCA DE SABLE KING'._**

**_UR REAL NAME WAS._**

**_AND STILL IS._**

**LUNA DE SABLE MORGAN.****"**

.:Grand Line-1522:.

Two new crew members had boarded the Going Merry for adventure and knowledge of true history: a blue nosed reindeer doctor named TonyTony Chopper and an archaeologist with raven hair Nico Robin. They had just finished their trip from Skypeia and sneaking out of the rigid Marine base. Everything seemed normal, a curious captain, a snoozing swordsman, an agitated navigator, an artistic marksman, an amazed doctor, a bored archaeologist, and last, but not least, a heart broken cook that didn't flirt as much as he had done before....it would _look _natural if you took out the emo chef that slammed his cooking tools once in a while, grumbling many things that the crew would never hear clearly.

One day, Robin came into the storage room to see a sulking Sanji sitting on several crates. The room was filled to the ceiling with smoke, when she opened the door, the smoke was released from its prison of wood and iron nails. Clearly he wanted alone time, but just for being a woman, she had all the rights to bother Sanji for moment, as long as she doesn't ask a certain question Nami and Usopp had told her not to ask. Not noticing the sunlight pouring in, the chef was hunched over, gazing at something he held in his hands. Robin silently crept over to him and peered over his shoulder. Too late, however, Sanji could hear her own breathing, he whirled around to her, dropping the photo and nearly hitting her in the jaw with his elbow.

"What do you-oh, ah, Robin-chan! What brings you to me on this fine day? But I have to say this, you know better than the crew than to disturb me, it's such a common rule that even Luffy dares not to break...why'd you do this?"

Robin gave him the I-know-your-hiding-something-and-I-wanna-find-out look and an arm materialized on the floor, handing her the picture then fading away in sakura petals. Sanji looked down as she stared at the photo, then frowned,"I'll pretend I never came here, sorry for disturbing you, cook-san." She handed him the picture and started walking away. A girl with no top on seemed to be having fun at a party, looks normal for Sanji's standards.

"Wait, Robin, I guess I can trust you on this one little incident that happened before you and Chopper came aboard. There was this storm one day, we found a girl, no, goddesss floating at sea...." and then he began explaining everything to her, even pulling out a more decent picture of Luna. "An angel, don't you think?"

"Then that would explain why you cry in the bathroom-"

"Eh? You hear me?!"

"Not just me...actually, the entire ocean can hear you." he stayed quiet at her statement, the wind blew in and Nami inside carrying a green beer bottle and a piece of parchment that was bent after being in its restrains for a long period of time. She turned out to be smiling about something, saying,"Sanji-kun, I think you'll love this."

"What? A message from a mermaid wanting to marry me?"

"Get real, it's from Leo!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, Sanji took the paper in his hands, as if he wanted to tear it and the writer into shreds. Written in golden ink and the most fanciest handwriting, Sanji had to give Leo credit for being classy...for a wingless angel, actually. There was a white rose in Nami's hands, it was blood-stained. "This came with it." Nami added in a soft voice. Sanji began reading aloud the letter that would change their lives temporally. (key-word, temporally)

_"Dear Straw Hat Pirates, _

_It's me, your favorite guardian angel. Is Sanji crying out there? Hope not because he better turn into a man if he wants a girl, but anyway, his old girlfriend is coming back.  
Now now, don't be alarmed, she's not dead, she's just...unconscious this time. This should lighten up everyone's day, yes?  
Due to certain circumstances, Luna would be crashing into your lives for seven days (again), but would make a dramatic leave like last time. _

_Please, for the sake of our sanity, Sanji, I'm telling this directly to you, do NOT, I repeat, do NOT try to convince her to say "I love you" or marry her or make love to her, this would result into a disaster.  
Luna has enough problems to deal with in her life, do not side-track her from them or solve them yourself, it's HERS.  
Too bad I won't be coming to visit you all, my newest child is having difficulties leaving the Naruto world, damn that Gaara and Sasuke.  
Don't worry about her memories, she'll still have them._

_The rose that you hold in your hands is a, you can say, a clock. A petal would fall off each day to mark out how many days she has left with you kids.  
When it dies, Luna would die too.  
You can cut her life span by just simply slicing the rose in two, damaging it in any way, or dropping it in water, so don't water the damn thing, just let it sit in a chest or in a flower pot or something.  
Kind of like Beauty and the Beast. (do give it sunlight and air, don't suffocate it)_

_Finally, to top everything off, Luna didn't come back just to see Sanji and you kids.  
She came by force, she has to look for an item that one of you folks have.  
I don't know what, but someone stole it, now she needs it back.  
I'm saying Nami did this...and I suspect because she's a thief and she's too damn suspicious._

_I hope no one would shed Tears in Heaven after this is all over._

_See You in Heaven (if you believe in it),  
Leonardo de Sable  
Guardian Angel of Luna de Sable Morgan_

_P.S. Burn this letter or never show this to Luna, either way, she mustn't see it"_

Sanji stared at the letter, then was about to shred it into pieces before Nami suddenly said,"Don't burn it, I still gotta show this to the crew!" He stared at her, saying firmly,"Luna's gone because of that insane man, Nami. If she's coming back, I'm not gonna let her fade away that easily."

"I really am touched by your passion for this Luna, cook-san, but-"

"Fine, we'll show this to everyone at lunch, but I get to burn it, deal?"

"Deal." Nami agreed. "Now make lunch so we can explain it; the sooner the better." An hour passed, Usopp and Luffy cheered happily about the return of their cabin boy's return, not listening to the part of the going away thing. "Oi, listen, Luna's coming, but she won't stay permanently, c'mon. Depending on what Leo said in the letter, she sounds like a mother of three trying to keep their home from being forclosed or something. Sanji, this was written directly to you because the last time she was here-"

"Yeah yeah, you weren't the soul wittiness to the accident three months ago....then again...there were these fairy tail stories of people going to another world where time slows down completely and in their reality world, time skips to over ten or even one hundred years forward-"

"What you're saying is that this Luna might be around Robin's age?" Chopper questioned Sanji's theory, he nodded slightly. "Where'd you say she came from?"

"The ocean...?"

"That's the most weirdest thing ever, that'd make Luna a mermaid!" something in the chef's belly tightened at Chopper's remark. The white rose sat on the center of the table, acting all pretty and fancy in the sunlight. As they sat around the kitchen, their navigator was unable to sense the coming storm that was described in Leo's letter. When the rain and thunder poured in from the heavens, Sanji neglected to dispose of Leo's message, leaving it on the kitchen counter next to the white rose.

.:La Mesa High School, Redding, California-2038:.

Luna stared at the screen for a minute, no one's ever called her by that name for over thirty years. Who on earth can possibly know that she cheated death besides Richie?! No, that could be found out later, in a panic, she grabbed her coat and car keys. The entire band watched her as she snatched her purse from its place then ran off into the called over her shoulders,"Guys, remember, practice cards are due today! No exceptions!" As she sprinted up the stairs to the second floor, a plan was already formulated in her head; grab the kids, rush home, pick up their stuff, find Richard, leave the horses, get the fuck out of the state or even the country (maybe move to France), go into witness protection, and then live new lives.

Simple plan, no? All of that's going to change, though. Thanks that e-mail, Luna de Sable Morgan, along with the Kings children, would relive their mother's adventure from three decades ago on the caravel that sailed in the vast ocean known as the Grand Line.

* * *

**And review if you please, or I'll...run out of sugar (finds a Zoro with a lollipop)**

**Me: GIMMIE!**

**Zoro:...my sense are tingling...**

**Me: (tackles)**

**Zoro: Oh shit, OTAKU! EVERYONE, RUN!**

**Me: (gets out a nucular war missile)**


	20. Dumped

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Ahem, ahem, ahem...**

* * *

Chapter 19: Dumped

The teacher whizzed up the stairs as fast as her limbs could carry her weight and the purse. She turned left and entered the hallway for the freshmen, there was an open door and she came inside, interrupting her child's speech of the Third Crusade and how King Richard seized Acre. Morgan, a thirteen year old, was a skinny, geeky looking girl (often called Mini Me thanks to her height); a Naruto fan to be exact since the ever so famous headband was around her neck. She wore shorts that didn't reveal too much of her thighs, not that she wanted to. Morgan's teacher spoke,"I'm sorry, Rebbecca, but you're interrupting-"

"Morgan, get your things and find Mary on the third floor. Tell her to meet me at the parking lot quickly, no delays, got it?"

"But mom, I was going to explain how King Richard captured Acre-" whined Morgan. Luna rolled her eyes at her daughter, then snapped,"You could make up for it later. Debra, I'll check my child out when we leave." In a whirl, Morgan was rushing to keep up with her mother as her shoulder bag clapped against her leg, hard, nearly making her trip on the stairs. "Damnit, Morgan-"

"Mom, what's the rush?" Morgan asked, slightly panting, but Luna stopped short, turning,"Get your sister-" Her daughter leaned against the wall, giving her the agitated look. "I promise, I'll take you to the next Naruto convention-"

"And?"

"...Gaara's smexy..." Luna said in a low tone, in a second, Morgan was out of sight, she sighed an continued up the flight. Up above, there was a group of junior students waiting for their science teacher. They seemed to be gathering around something or someone. Oddly, Luna wasn't recognized, so she edged into the crowd to see her son Gabriel playing poker with a couple of other guys. Damn, her blood pressure was starting to get high, the Kings just had to leave campus! Gabriel had that regular teenager look; tan shorts, white shirt under a blue and white pinstriped over shirt with a collar, nothing special.

As the group of students watched Gabriel, Luna suddenly blurted out,"This kid's got a full house." Gabriel froze and his smile faltered and he turned to glare at the tipper. His look softened when he say Luna standing over him, the friends he was playing with dropped th cards and picked up the thirty dollars on the ground. "Gabriel...dad doesn't approve gambling-"

"I was doing this for charity-" he lied in a false voice.

"Oh well, c'mon, we gotta go home-"

"Home? Psh, what home? I don't have a reason to live with Richard-" Luna glared at him, then got to her knees when Gabriel stood up; she then unbuckled his belt and then pulled down his pants, revealing the white boxers with pink ponies on it.

"Now you do." she smiled, everyone laughed as Gabriel struggled to aise his pants; a group of girls giggled at him, it made him blush. "Hurry up-"

"Rebbecca! What the fu-"

"Curse at me, lose everything." just as everything was getting better for the mother, Gabriel suddenly punched a random guy that stood next to him squarely in the face, breaking his nose. "Detention, Gabriel! Stop!" Luna cried out sharply to her son. "And I'll be grounding you later-" Her phone went off, she searched her purse and pulled out her cell phone: "New Text Message" As they walked down the hallway, Luna checked it.

**"I C U. TEACHER WITH A STUDENT. DON'T GO 2 RICH."**

Instantly, Luna chucked it out an open window, not wanting to be contacted by the stalker; Gabriel looked at her skeptically,"Why'd you throw the birthday present I got you out the window? That's highly rude." She ignored him and continued talking long strides down the halls. Before she turned a corner, but then something met her head and knocked her out completely. The attacker also struck Gabriel and dragged the two into the parking lot.

**(Anytime)**

An hour passed, Luna felt something covering her eyes and realized she was blind folded. Her hands were tied behind a chain, her feet were strapped to the legs; the muffles of her other children came clear into her head. She was about to scream for help until she felt something press against her neck, a man breathed in her ear,"Scream and I'll give Morgan a new make over." She recognized the voice,"Richie!" She heard another person kicking around, clearly it wasn't Gabriel. the voice was too thick.

"A friend came to school earlier out of a whim...his name was Matthew Wingates Scott, he was stalking you for quite a while," Richie began to explain. "He was the man who killed-" There was a shout,"YOU did everything! Seventeen years, I lived as a fugitive, damnit! I've been given pills for something I didn't even do! Luna, please, where's the photo album? I'm going to use that to gain my freedom-"

"And that photo album is the reason why everyone one is here. It pains me to kill the children, but their witness of this will put me in trouble. Until you tell me where the photos are..." Richie clicked something and she gasped. "Your life is in my hands to either throw away or keep." Photo album, what photo album? What are the two even talking about? "Rebbecca, we do not have all day." the barrel of the gun was pressed against her neck.

"Richard, I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about." she apologized. "Please let Gabriel, Mary and Morgan live, don't harm them-"

"And let them live? That is unwise, kids love to spoil everything....sigh, you were a good wife but you were absolutely terrible in bed. I've always hated my family, especially you." there were four gunshots, it made her jump in her seat and finally scream out,"NO! I'M BEGGING-" Then, the gun was pointed to her, the trigger was pulled, everything went blank. Blood was splattered against the wall as she slumped in her chair. It dripped freely from her mouth as Richie began to walk away, not noticing a man watching from above in the rafters. He leaped down and began to untie the four corpses one by one and place the in large, black trash bags and stuffed weights in each of them.

Hours dragged by when he finally reached the bridge where the story started three decades ago. Three of the bags he dumped them over the railing and they crashed into the water. Before tossing the last one, a hand of Luna's was poking out, he shoved it back in and then finished her last. There was a large splash from below the one hundred foot drop as he stalked down the dark street.

Night has fallen and Richie returned to the scene to be dumbfounded when the bodies of his family were missing, the place was clean with nothing by hay and horses, so the police took the situation as a false alarm. However, a month has passed and one of the teachers at the high school reported the Kings failing to attend their classes. At a cafe, the man from earlier drank black tea while reading a newspaper which stated the mysterious disappearances of the Kings and how Richie may be a suspect. A black, bloodstained rose rested on a piece of silk on the table when the radio played Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton, he hummed along with it.

.:Going Merry-1522:.

Water splashed across the deck as the Going Merry tried to ride out the storm, bucking like a bronco, the crew were tossed about. Among the shouts and yells, Nami squinted into the horizon, looking for a break in the clouds, nothing until she saw Sanji standing and leaning over the railing, she quickly ran to him shouting,"Oi! Sanji-kun, what're you doing?" his head turned and she could see him smiling, he exclaimed,"This is the same way Luna-chan came to us all!" Nami frowned and shook her head and dragged him with her,"Don't get your hopes up."

The sea became calm so suddenly, making the Going Merry buck one last time before calming down. Sanji stared up at the sky,"We can't possibly be in the eye of the storm. It's impossible for it to-" He hand went to reach for his cross, but found it missing, he began to panic until he saw a silver object shine in the water below. Without another word, he jumped overboard with Nami getting splashed in water. "Sanji-kun!"

"Eh? What happened?" Zoro questioned from above, his foot was caught in the rat lines and the sword in his hand was ready to sever the rope easily. Suddenly, four large, plastic trash bags were thrown onto the ground, Sanji himself, now dripping wet, hoped on deck with the silver chain in his hands. There was a hole in one of the bags, a hand was sticking out, causing Nami to give a shrill cry. Robin and the others rushed to the scene to see Sanji open one trash bag and pulled out a girl around the age of 16 wearing glasses. "No, that can't be that wolf...."

"She's not, look at the scar on her neck...I think she's dead..." said Usopp as Chopper began searching the other bags to find Morgan, Mary, and Gabriel, all blue faced with a small pulse. "But the others aren't-EEEEEEK!" Gabriel's hand shot out for Sanji's arm, in a shaky voice, he breathed,"D-don't touch. . .don't t-touch. . .my mother, you-jack-" He then passed out, Sanji slowly took his arm back and looked at the girl in his hands.

_"Mother?"_Sanji repeated under his breath, he stared at Nami, then Zoro, Luffy, and last, Usopp. "Did. . .did we miss something here?"

* * *

**Today December 12, 2008....is....**

**MY BIRTHDAY! **

**KENPAI! KENPAI! **

**Now if you don't mind, I wanna drink some eggnog......**

**Enough of me, the first part of Tears in Heaven is over. Another part will be written when winter break comes in, damn school! **

**The title...**

**Tears in Heaven: The White Rose**

**...if you pay attention during high school, you might've heard what White Rose was, it's not just a flower, it gives a heads up on what happens next in part 2.**


End file.
